Truth and Justice
by AvngAngl
Summary: This story is an Alternate storyline. I'm determined to recreate the whole Foyet debacle, as I want AH and JJ to get together if only in my imaginative mind. Had to change the rating for chapter 11.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own any Criminal Minds Characters. I do own the unique characters within this story. I wish I owned them all I would make the mistakes from Nameless Faceless onward go away.

A/N: This story is an Alternate to 100. I'm determined to recreate the whole Foyet debacle, as I want AH and JJ to get together if only in my imaginative mind.

_**Truth and Justice**_

_**Chapter**_** One**

JJ didn't know why she had this horrible feeling, but she did. Something was wrong very very wrong. She had just walked back into the BAU when her phone rang.

"Jareau:" she stated listening to Section Chief Strauss tell her about a possible child kidnapping/murder plot. "I understand, but isn't there another team? We just got back from Canada and the team is spent…No no I understand, yes mame…. I will gather the team and brief them….. No I haven't heard from Agent Hotchner? We all went home to rest right from the airport…. I understand I will contact him immediately and bring him up to speed. Yes… I will keep you informed… No No I understand … I appreciate your understanding how we're feeling…. Thank you Mame… I'll contact you as soon as we're completed…." JJ hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she looked through the bullpen doors at her weary teammates. "God this job sucks" she sighed and pushed through the doors.

"Don't get comfortable everyone Strauss just called we have another case" JJ stated as she walked to the BAU Room.

"What!" Emily explained tiredly.

"No friggin way…. We just got back… We've just been through HELL!" it was Derek Morgan's rant.

"That bitch will do anything to ruin my date with a bottle of scotch" Rossi intoned.

"I maybe a genius" Reid sighed "But even my brain is worn out. Can't we just say NO?"

"Ohhh my poor babies" Garcia moaned as she whirled into the BAU room, pot of coffee and cups at hand. "That woman needs an enema to cleanse herself of all her hatred."

"Listen guys I tried… I really Tried…. But she was adamant that it was our team that took this case." JJ stated as she again tried to dial Hotch's cell phone. "Fuck!" she groaned.

"What is it JJ?" Rossi saw the look of worry cross her face

"I can't get Hotch." The petite blonde said in almost a whine. "He's not answering either his house phone or his cell phone." Turning to Garcia "can you track his cell phone? Locate where he is?"

"On it… "Garcia pulled her laptop and started clicking on the keys. "Let's see he's made no calls since last night… and that was one call to Hailey's house….. Phone's still on…..and it's…. "She stared at JJ mouth dropping open

"What Garcia….where is his phone? Where is Hotch?" JJ cried

"Your house!" Garcia stammered

"WHAT!" a chorus of voices rang out

"That's what my computer says. Hotch's phone is at JJ's house." Garcia continued. "If I'm triangulating right. Which by the way I always am, his phone is in JJ's living room."

JJ stared at her colleague's shocked faces. "Hotch didn't come to my house last night. When I left he was in his office, we said 'good night' and I went home. It was late so my mother was asleep when I got home as was Henry." JJ ran her hand through her hair trying to think of what could have happened " I got up, got ready to come here, got my mother up, got Henry up….Mom said she had things to do at her place and was going to take Henry home with her for today. We left together she went home and I came here. Hotch never showed up at my house."

"JJ" it was Rossi "Did you see anything strange when you left? Different cars, neighbors you usually don't see? Anything?"

"No….No Dave….. ohh god I didn't notice anything." JJ groaned

Morgan spoke next "Ok guys…. Listen to me, JJ Dave you come with me we're going to JJ's house. Emily, Reid you both go to Hotch's house, check there for anything out of place. Baby Girl…. You stay here track that cell phone and track his car's GPS locator. JJ, call your mother, make sure she and Henry are ok. Dave you call Hailey on our way there make sure she and Jack are ok. "

"On it Morgan" a chorus of profilers said as they began to move.

JJ grabbed her cell and hit the button for her mother. Two rings and her mom picked up "JJ?" Her mother said

"Mom are you ok? Is Henry there?" JJ shot out

"Yes honey, Henry is here we're fine. What's the matter?" her mother asked. Sandy Jareau instinctively knew something was wrong.

"Nothing Mom, nothing…..the team and I can't get a hold of Agent Hotchner so we're just checking on everyone." JJ tried to sound impassive but she knew she wasn't doing a good job of it. "Listen Mom, do me a favor ok. We're not sure what's going on here but don't let anyone in the house unless it's myself or the team ok"

"Ok Jennifer… but why not? What's happening?" Sandy Jareau used JJ's full name to let her daughter know she was scaring her.

"Mom…. Please I will call you as soon as I know anything. Just please do NOT let anyone in the house, lock the doors and wait there until one of us call you." JJ pleaded with her mother.

"Fine Jennifer…. Call me as soon as you can. I'll keep Henry safe… I promise" Sandy sighed.

"Thanks mom." JJ said and hung up the phone.

Turning to her colleague's she said "Mom's fine, Henry's fine but now she's worried"

Dave Rossi was driving with lights on but no sirens. He heard JJ's conversation with her mother and realized that whatever was happening, it wasn't good. Sandy and Henry were fine now to find out about Hailey and Jack. He drove with conviction when his thoughts were interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

"Morgan…" it was Derek's phone. " Ok Em…. Thanks…. No weird cars, people nothing hanging around? Yeah yeah her mom and Henry are fine. Yes… I'll tell them…..No I don't know either….. I agree…this is strange…..Sure we'll call as soon as we get there and see what's going on. OK…. You too be careful" Morgan hung up the phone

"Well" Dave said

"That was Emily. Hailey and Jack are fine. No weird cars, people or anything else out of the ordinary at Hotch's house." Morgan stated

Sitting in the car going over everything in her head, JJ came back to the present when she heard 'hotch's house'. She looked up towards the two men in the front seat and quietly stated "It's not Hotch's house anymore."

"What?" Both men said at once

"I said it's not Hotch's house anymore. He and Hailey have split. She filed for divorce 6 months ago. He signed the papers before we left for Canada. He's been living in the apartment they own here in DC." JJ informed the two men.

"JJ?" Rossi questioned

"Don't start with me Dave… You either Morgan….Hotch and I are friends, I found him drinking in his office late one night when he was served the divorce papers. He just started talking to me and I listened. He was so forlorn because of what Hailey did to him. He needed a friend. He needed to let the emotions about all of it out. So I listened and let him cry and took him home to the apartment where he passed out drunk." She saw the look on the two men's faces and their belief that she and Hotch were more than friends shown through. "NO! I have never slept with Hotch. So get your heads out of the gutter. We are friends we are parents we have both gone through hell with our relationships because of this job. We UNDERSTAND each other." JJ hissed

"JJ calm down…..I…we aren't judging you and Hotch….Hell I'm glad you were there for him. He doesn't deserve any of that…." Rossi tried to quiet the irate media liaison down. "I knew things were bad with Hailey, I knew he was served the papers, hell I even knew she was sleeping with someone for nearly 5 years. Hotch told me over late night drinks a year or so ago. But you know him, he keeps it all bottled up inside and underneath that stoic façade of his. We'll figure this out. Let's just find out what's going on now. And Cara…..I maybe old but I'm not dead and trust me neither you or Hotch can hide the fact that you have feeling for each other."

"But….. I…." JJ stuttered staring at Rossi then looking at Morgan who just smiled and shook his head

"Ok Momma…we know you're both all about the rules….But sometimes rules are meant to be broken remember that…. As a wise trekkie once told me…'the needs of the few or the one sometimes do outweigh the needs of the many'. Morgan chuckled.

JJ fell back into the seat and sighed…."OH god…" she groaned.

"JJ its ok Cara…We all can see the looks, the smiles, the out and out leers sometimes between you and Aaron. We just didn't say anything because it's between you two not us….But hey right now you're saying Hotch wasn't at your place last night. And he's there now, so we need to find out why? What brought Hotch or at least his phone to your house sometime after you left for work? Let's concentrate on that. We're almost there so let's be ready" Dave said matter of factly

"Dave you and JJ go in the front, I'm gonna circle around the back and check everything there" Morgan dropped the orders matter of factly as they pulled into JJ's driveway.

JJ already had her keys out along with her gun. Dave was on her right as they approached the door.

_**Chapter Two**_

"Stop Right there!" An ominous voice spoke through the door.

JJ and Rossi stopped in their tracks.

"Call Agent Morgan to the front here" the voice said

"Why should we?" Rossi questioned

"Because Agent Rossi….If you don't your precious unit chief will die!" the voice laughed

"Dave?" JJ pleaded

"I know Jayje…. I know….." Dave sighed

"MORGAN!" Dave screamed "Get to the front of the house now"

Morgan came running around the front and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the fear in Rossi's and JJ's faces. "What the hell….."

"Ahhhh Derek…Nice of you to come see me again…To bad you were unconscious the last time. It took all the fun out of the kill for me" The voice snickered from behind the door.

"Foyet…." Derek breathed

Two heads swung around to stare at Derek. "Foyet?" Morgan exhaled and nodded.

"Yes Dear JJ…. Tis I George Foyet….You should have told Aaron to take my deal. None of this would have happened if he had" Foyet's laugh sounded sinister.

"You won't' get away with this Foyet…We'll hunt you down you know that." Morgan growled.

"Ahh Derek Derek Derek…Of course you will try, but you'll be too late again….." Foyet stated with confidence and self-assuredness. "Here's what you're going to do. First you'll put your guns down. Then Miss Jareau is going to come up the walk and enter the house of her own volition. After that you are both going to handcuff yourselves to that tree there and I and my 'quests' are going to leave here nice and quietly"

"What makes you think we're going to let JJ go to you so you can have two hostages?" Rossi ground out.

"Because my dear Agent book writer. If you don't her Precious Aaron will bleed to death." Foyet answered stonily

"How do we know he isn't dead already" JJ piped up. There was a few seconds of silence when the curtains on the front window pulled aside and JJ could see Aaron's bruised and battered face. Her audible gasp of shock was like a punch to the agent's stomachs.

"JJ….." she heard Aaron's shaky voice. "Don….Don't let him take you…." Aaron got out before she saw Foyet hitting him in the head with the butt of his gun.

"So my dear JJ….The man you love…." Her shocked face made Foyet snicker evilly "Yes I am aware of you too spending so much time together…and know exactly how you both feel but won't admit. Anyway back to the demands. "You come up here willingly or I slit his throat and you lose him forever. You have 5 minutes to be at this door" The curtain closed shut again and then the most god awful groan came from inside. The three agent's knew Foyet was hurting Hotch.

"Listen to me Rossi, Morgan….I'm going up there. At least I can keep him alive…. Keep us alive until you find us…. "JJ stated calmly

"NO" The two men shouted

"Yes…. And you both know I'm right. Please… I have to try…..Foyet's right about one thing. I love Aaron Hotchner with all my heart and I will do ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING to bring him back. You can stand here arguing while that 5 minutes shrinks away or you can help me." JJ's tone offered no solace and no rebuttal.

Rossi was the first to speak "Derek call the team let them know what's happening. Have Garcia track JJ's cell. "

Derek didn't hesitate he reached for his phone and called Garcia

"Dave, take my cell give me yours slowly. Call Aaron's sister it's under White Eagle." JJ breathed deeply "Tell her retirement is over." Dave looked at her dumbstruck. "Dave don't ask questions. Just do it. I need her, we need her. Aaron will understand why. Tell her and the team everything. Tell them and Strauss everything. And for God's sake…..Pray." JJ handed her gun and cell phone to Rossi; taking her vest off and handing it to him she felt his phone and slipped it into her pocket. Then she turned and walked swiftly towards her front door and whatever fate awaited her.

The door opened and the two stunned FBI agents watched their friend and colleague walk into the lions den.

"Derek track my cell and do it now" Rossi ordered. He opened JJ's contacts and scrolled down to the W's. There was only one listing 'White Eagle'. He sighed heavily and hit send.

"Hello?" the voice on the phone said

"Hello…Barbara?" Rossi asked

"Yes" the voice sounded lethal "Who is this?"

"My name is David Rossi, Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi with the FBI Behavior Analysis Unit." Dave stated "Are you Barbara? Aaron Hotchner's sister?"

"Yes Agent Rossi I am, what's the matter" the voice demanded

"I was told by Jennifer Jareau to call you. She and your Brother are in grave danger and she told me to call you and tell you they need your help" Dave stated unequivocally

"What happened to my brother and JJ Mr. Rossi?" Barbara asked

"Aaron has been kidnapped and apparently severely injured by a serial killer we call 'The Reaper'" Dave got out. He heard a gasp and then silence on the other end of the phone, he continued "Foyet, The Reaper, made JJ go inside her house as another hostage with Aaron. She went willingly because of two things. First she thinks she can help Aaron and keep him alive. And Secondly,…. She loves your brother."

"Agent Rossi…I will be there within the hour. If they leave that house track them. If they stay in the house track them. When I get there you all move off and let me handle this understood." Barbara stated.

"Barbara what?" Rossi began

"Don't ask Dave…Don't ask…. But from now on, Barbara's dead…..White Eagle is coming." The phone went dead

Dave swung around to Morgan who was also just getting off the phone. "Team's on the way here so is Strauss. What was that call about?" Morgan asked

"Someone JJ had me call. Aaron's sister?" Rossi pondered, looking at the house wondering what was happening inside.

_**Chapter Three**_

The minute JJ walked into the house she smelt the blood. Letting her eyes adjust to the dimmer light she saw Foyet standing at the edge of her kitchen island. Scanning further JJ saw Aaron on his knees at Foyet's feet a knife sticking from his left shoulder.

"Aaron" she whispered

"OH so much concern JJ….."Foyet sneered

"If you kill him Foyet I will kill you, I will watch you die slowly" JJ growled

"Tisk Tisk Agent Jareau….You're in no position to be threatening me. " He waved the big 44 magnum around in her direction.

"I'm here as you asked….now let me look at Aaron" JJ tried to remain calm, remembering Aaron telling her that with Foyet you couldn't show fear.

"So you are here…And poor Aaron is going to have to watch me take his woman. Because you are one fine piece of flesh JJ. "Foyet made a move towards JJ which allowed Aaron to fall to the floor with a painful grunt. "Your lover here said that I use a knife because I'm impotent. I intend to prove him wrong on your sweet luscious body. And when I'm through I'll take his own dick and stuff it inside of you. Of course he won't be attached to it any longer" Foyet was feeling all powerful.

"George" JJ began softly. He mind remember she had to give the team and Aaron's sister enough time to get there. "I don't want to see Aaron hurt I admit that. What can I do to insure that you do not harm him anymore?"

Foyet thought for a moment, then an entirely evil grin spread across his face. "Come to me willingly. Make Aaron see for himself you satisfying me, pleasuring me with your body. And I will leave him alone, for now" JJ knew Foyet was lying but she needed to buy time, she looked towards Aaron and into his dark swollen eyes.

A weak plea rose from the floor "JJ no…..please….." it was Aaron

"Ahhh Aaron…..Afraid that you're precious JJ will like fucking me?" Foyet sneered.

"If you touch her I will kill you you bastard" Aaron managed to growl.

"Doesn't look to me like you're in much of a position to do anything there Aaron ole boy" Foyet kicked him in his side which rolled Aaron over "Maybe I should just make sure that you and your little blonde slut here can never enjoy a truly sexual relationship." Foyet brought his knife out to lay it directly on top of Aaron's pants by his zipper.

"Stop Foyet!" JJ screamed. "I'll do what you want just leave him alone" JJ looked at Aaron and hoping to give him a sign of hope she whispered "Nehemostse…Lone Wolf"

Aaron's shot up to look at JJ. "Nehemostse.. Shining Star…Maheo tse y Tsistis". JJ looked at Aaron knowing he said he loved her and used her Cheyenne name, just as she had done, but not understanding the rest of what he said. She hoped that he understood that she had called for help before coming into this house (her house) of horrors.

"Ahhh so she's willing to spread herself to save you. Isn't that sweet" Foyet grabbed the knife and turned toward JJ. "I wonder how you'll feel if I slice her tits off one by one? Or maybe take that which makes her a woman and a mother out of her?"

JJ shuddered at the vision and Aaron groaned. No one in the house heard the ripple of air as the most lethal predator on the planet entered the room.

"How about you play with someone your own size Georgie boy" the lethal tone sounded so ominous that Foyet actually shuddered.

JJ gave a thankful sigh and Aaron actually managed to sit up against the cabinet.

"Who are you?" Foyet muttered

"I am CHEYENNE. I am White Eagle. I am Death straight from your hell." the voice hissed low and with total malice. Foyet paled. The figure turned to Aaron "You okay little brother?" Foyet coughed out loud as the figure moved to where he could see. There stood a full-fledged Indian Warrior woman complete with war paint and the most ominous looking blade even he had ever seen. Somewhere in the back of Foyet's mind he knew that this was not going to end well at least for him.

Aaron seemed to gain strength from this Indian warrior woman coming to stand between his attacker and himself. "Ummmm I've been better. I see JJ called you." He smiled as looked to the love of his life, who ran at him "Ow babe … shoulder shoulder" Aaron grunted but still managed to bring his arm up to circle JJ's shoulders.

Foyet had made a move to run but before he got half a foot something shot from her hand and impaled him to the dining room wall. "Who are you…. What are you…?" Foyet was getting a bit hysterical, seeing what had to be a sixteen or seventeen inch blade sticking out of his shoulder.

The Warrior woman advanced toward Foyet and in an even more sinister voice said "You'll find out soon enough George. In a little while you, me and 'baby' here (she pulled her knife from his shoulder twisting it as she withdrew) are going to get acquainted really well." She turned towards the back door and whistled softly. Near instantly two huge male warriors appeared. White Eagle spoke to them in what JJ assumed was Cheyenne and they grabbed Foyet by the arms and dragged him out the back door.

White Eagle turned to Aaron and JJ and quickly knelt by her brother. Chuckling slightly she said "I see you know how to pick your friends their little brother."

"Hey what can I say?" Aaron coughed hard and leaned more on JJ's shoulder. "Sis? What are you going to do know?" he got out.

"Your team and friends are here waiting for you outside. JJ is with you and you need to heal. At the rise of the new moon I will meet you all at the sacred river. There you will finish this and have your vengeance my brother." White Eagle stated then looked directly at JJ and spoke again "JJ, I know my brother loves you (JJ gasped looking back and forth from Aaron to his sister) I believe you love my brother also. (It was Aaron's turned to stare at JJ. She glanced into Aaron's eyes and looked back to Barbara and simply nodded) Good, I like it when I'm right. Well you both will have this time to decide your futures. JJ you're welcome to accompany Aaron to our village. But you will have to know that while there you will be Cheyenne. You will have to abide by our laws and rules and our customs but I believe you will enjoy the experience. Of course your friends and families are welcome also. Once this is done it will be time to celebrate and heal with family" White Eagle folded her arms across her chest signaling she was finished.

"White Eagle…" Aaron spoke quietly "You've been my sister our whole lives. Each of us have gone down different paths but know this. I Lone Wolf of the Cheyenne remember our training well. I am indebted to you for my life and that of my heart (he looked at JJ) When the new Moon rises we will be at the sacred river and avenge that what evil has taken from us. Then as one family we will celebrate our life and love according to tradition. Please tell Grandfather that I will bring to him his new daughter and grandsons. There with the tribes blessing they will be formally received into the People as we ourselves once were." Aaron coughed again as his strength waned.

"Go then brother and sister. Heal your bodies for your journey. We will meet again soon, and all will be as it should be" White Eagle (Barbara) said as she slipped away to follow the other warriors.

JJ and Aaron sat there for several minutes before JJ looked at Aaron and said "OK, first let's get you some medical attention. You look like crap Aaron." She and Aaron both chuckled.

"JJ….wait please….before you get the team and chaos reigns…..I need…..I need to tell you…." He coughed again hard. JJ sprung to go to the door but Aaron stopped her with his hand. "I need to tell you that…I love you! I have for a long time. Even before my divorce, before Will, before I could even put into words what I was feeling." He stared into JJ's blue eyes hoping to see a sign that she felt at least somewhat as he did.

JJ knelt at his side. Taking his face in her hands and resting her forehead to his, she looked into his eyes and said "I love you too Aaron. For a very long time." She gently kissed his battered lips so not to cause him more pain. "We will talk about all this after I get you looked at and home and healing..Ok?"

Aaron simply nodded his head as vigorously as he could.

JJ got up and went to the front door, as she opened it she called out to her team "We're OK. Aaron's hurt, get the medics." As she moved back to Aaron's side she heard the rush of bodies entering her house. There would be time later for all to sort through what happened this day…. Now her Aaron needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Truth and Justice Part II**_

Disclaimer: Again I don't own CM Characters.

A/N: This story is taking a life of its own in my head. I hope that I can type it the way I'm seeing it. For all you Hotch lovers…. Yes there will be tall dark and handsome in traditional Cheyenne warrior wear.

_**Chapter Four**_

Rossi was the first one to make it to JJ and Aaron's side. While all of the team was asking questions the two profilers could only hear Dave's voice.

"Aaron… JJ! Dave called out

"Here Dave… In here by the kitchen." JJ Called back.

Dave ran to his friends seeing Hotch looking beaten and broken. Blood streaming down from a shoulder wound. The blood weaved in and around the already dried blood of previous injuries. Hotch's left eye was virtually swollen closed. He cradled his left arm against his stomach. His right arm Dave noticed was draped across the shoulders of their medial liaison. Continuing his perusal Dave saw slash marks on Aaron's legs and torso. While blood wasn't coming from those wounds anymore Dave was sure that his friend was in great pain. Dave looked JJ over and noticed that she had been crying and her cloths had blood on them but she didn't appear injured and he wondered if the blood was from Aaron. Dave did notice the looks that JJ gave Hotch, he didn't need to be a world class profiler to see the love that shown in her eyes. Or even in Aaron's one open eye. Dave was sure that whatever happened in this house his friends came to grips with the fact that they loved each other, needed each other just as much as they needed air to breath.

There was no need for words right now. Aaron needed medical attention. And JJ was not leaving his side. There would be plenty of time to go over this morning's events with the team once Aaron was patched up and had some rest.

Dave knelt by Aaron and JJ and simply said "Hang on you two. Helps coming."

All Aaron and JJ could do was nod slowly. Both were too deep in thought about what had happened.

JJ slowly became aware of being moved behind Aaron as the paramedics came and did what they had to do to help him until he could be brought to the hospital. Aaron didn't like having JJ taken from him and weakly protested until one of the paramedics said she could stay by his side until he got to the hospital.

JJ vaguely saw Dave and Morgan, Emily and Reid and even Section Chief Strauss lining her living room as Aaron now on a stretcher was being wheeled out of her house.

"JJ, don't worry we'll call your mom about Henry and bring some cloths for you to the hospital" it was Emily calling out to her trying to Aleve JJ's worries about her son and personal appearances. JJ didn't honestly care at this point she just wanted Aaron to be ok.

"Ok "JJ called back to the voice.

Both she and Aaron were loaded into the ambulance and secured for the trip. JJ was only really aware of Aaron's slow steady breathing. The EMT's had given him some medicine with orders from the hospital ER Dr. so while Aaron's breathing wasn't labored he was stone quiet.

They arrived at the ER within 10 minutes. JJ tried to stay with Aaron but the trauma Dr. and nurses told her she had to wait in the waiting room. JJ was frantic that she had to leave Aaron and when asked who he was to her she simply replied "He's my heart". One nurse 'Beckwith' promised to come get her as soon as they knew something.

JJ stood watching Nurse Beckwith walk back through the Trauma Room doors she could feel all the raw emotion and fear from this entire morning starting to overwhelm her. As her body began to shake with each sob bubbling up from deep within her core she felt the strong arms of Derek Morgan grab a hold of her keeping her from collapsing to the cold tiled floor.

Derek maneuvered the exhausted blonde to a relatively comfortable vinyl sofa in the waiting room. Dave sat on one side of her, Garcia, having raced over the hospital as soon as she heard JJ and Hotch were safe and on their way to the hospital sat on her other side. JJ looked up to see Emily, Reid and Chief Strauss standing or sitting in smaller chairs around her.

"Sugar?" Garcia started "Are you ok? You aren't hurt right?" You could hear the anxiety in Garcia's voice.

"I'm fine Pen." JJ looked at her worried friend "I'm fine, Foyet didn't hurt me. Aaron's sister got there first. I'm worried about Aaron. He's lost a lot of blood from before I got there and then the wound to his shoulder." JJ sighed looking towards the trauma doors again.

"Cara" Dave soothed "Aaron is going to be fine. He's strong and stubborn."

"Dave?" JJ queried

"Yes" Dave answered. The sound of her voice told Dave that she was going to ask about Aaron's family.

"I knew about his sister" JJ stated succinctly then paused "But I didn't know she…..they…..were…..are…..." JJ for the first time in her life didn't know how to finish what she was asking.

"Cheyenne. You mean?" Dave gave her the answer she was seeking.

"Yes." It came out a whisper

"Aaron doesn't talk that much about his family as you know. He has Sean, his little brother. Well Sean is actually his half-brother and then there's his sister Barbara. Both Aaron and Barbara had different fathers then Sean. And no one really knows who that man was. From what Aaron's told me his mother was married as a teenager to this man, He was a full blooded Cheyenne Indian. Lived on the reservation and everything. Aaron and his sister were both young when their father was killed, how I don't know. But after their mother remarried to Steven Hotchner, Sean's father, life for both Aaron and his sister started going to hell. Did you know that Steven Hotchner beat both Aaron and his Mother?"

JJ shook her head.

"Yeah he was drunk one night when that started. Anyway, his sister was about 12 or 13 when she ran away. Ran straight to the Cheyenne. Live with them, learned their customs. The way Aaron spoke one time it was like she forgot that she was half white too. By the time Steven Hotchner died, Aaron was 14-15 and really lost. His mother decided to send him to live with his sister and the tribe at least for a little while. Aaron did most of his High School until senior year on the reservation. He learned the ways and customs of his birth people. Hell from what he said he became as wild as his sister. They hunted, fished and trapped all over the Wind River Mountains. Lived in tepees and wore a loin cloth the whole nine yards from what he said. He apparently even went through the coming of age ceremony of the Cheyenne called the Sun Dance Ceremony. Mind you he didn't elaborate what happened but I asked him one day when I saw him in the FBI gym and saw the scars on his chest, back and legs. I tried to ask but all I got was 'its personal Dave'. I don't know but I also got the feeling that even though it may not be custom, his sister went through the Sun Dance also. Whatever happened to those two during their time with the Cheyenne it has made them what and who they are today. I know too that back when he was suspended for those 2 weeks, he took Jack and went to the reservation again. He came back….I don't know different." No one noticed JJ nodding silently. No one but Chief Strauss that is. Dave continued. "Aaron has got to be one of the toughest men I know. Not just because of his stoicism but just because the aura of strength that exudes from him. And well his sister, from what I have been able to find out she is one of the most lethal assets this country has. Yes, she works for the US. I think she's NSA or DOD. Never could find out for sure even with my contacts. But you say her name in the hallowed halls and even the biggest players in politics go silent. I've tried to dig around without Aaron knowing, but really I can't find out a whole lot. Mostly I'm told that she's who they go to when problems needs to be handled quietly." Dave trailed off for a minute. However, during this pause all eyes swung towards Erin Strauss when she gasped as what Dave was saying.

"Chief Straus?" JJ asked.

"JJ, please tell me the name Aaron's sister goes by? This… this is …. Very important." Chief Strauss stated

"Ummm Aaron told me her Indian name is White Eagle" JJ said

"Oh my God! " Erin Strauss gasped

"Erin… what? " Dave called out when he saw how pale their section chief got upon hearing the name.

Erin took a deep breath. Several really because she needed to calm her nerves. She looked cautiously around at the team of profilers, all of them had expectant faces on.

"What I'm about to tell you can go absolutely no farther than this group of people? Is that understood?" Strauss used her best ice queen voice. All six faces nodded at the same time. Somehow all of them knew what was being said would change their lives.

Erin got up from her seat and began pacing. She didn't know where to start. She didn't know if Aaron even knew everything about his sister. What she did know was that if Foyet was with her and she told Aaron to meet her in nearly a month that only god could help Foyet now. Taking another deep breath she began.

"Twenty plus years ago all of you will remember that this country had some major terrorist issues going on with Iran, Yemen, and Syria etc. Well during that time our government sought out persons who were good at covert operations. Persons who without thought or feeling could eliminate those dangerous persons who would seek to rain destruction and death on our country. Just like we did with Penelope for her computer skills, we sought these persons out. Cultivated their craft so to speak. Sent one maybe two people tops to remove threats or insure the safety of American citizens. Barbara White aka; Barbara Hotchner aka; White Eagle was one of those people. She moves in the shadows a ghost per sey. Just as the Cheyenne Ghost Warriors of the old west did over 150 years ago. White Eagle went into situations that our government couldn't even speak about. The release of the Iranian Hostages, the recovery of the American pilot shot down over Sarajevo, hunting and tracking the persons who blew up the USS Cole, The people who ordered the first attack on the World Trade Center in 1993, even the capture and death of Saddam Hussein. So many times she gone in and we got out smelling like rose petals. But for this she paid a price. She lost touch with all that made her a woman, human if you will. She didn't care and killed with such ferocity that even her handlers worried. From the highest levels of our government when her name was mentioned a silence would echo through the halls. White Eagle retreated back to her people after her last 'job' 3 years ago. She had done in a few days what this entire country couldn't due in 10 years. She found Bin Laden and she eliminated the threat as she so uniquely does. Of course this country couldn't be told who had eliminated the Bin Laden threat so the cover story about Seal Team Six and its effectiveness was put into place. NSA, CIA, FBI, you name the alphabet and we're good and covering up the pleasantries. After that mission, White Eagle was finally told to stand down, she returned to the Cheyenne to quietly live her life in peace and solitude according to Cheyenne custom. For the last few years the powers that be felt that White Eagle wasn't a threat to expose them so they gradually began to lessen the surveillance on her. White Eagle gradually began to re assimilate herself back into civilized society. She reconnected with family. A few people, much higher than even the Director of the FBI's pay grade knew Aaron and his sister reconnected with each other. Hell, he even took his son to the reservation to reconnect to that side of himself. It was after I put him on the 2 week suspension. The Director was quite upset when we were informed of Agent Hotchner's whereabouts. I have to say though when Aaron came back he seemed more relaxed more in control even more focused if Aaron could be that."

JJ was listening to Chief Strass trying to process all of this information. She remembered the time Hotch was on suspension it was only two weeks but when he returned he was more alive. JJ had wondered where he was but agreed with Strauss that Aaron had come home almost a different man. Their relationship seemed to change when he returned also. Aaron began talking to her more and more. He confided in her about his more personal side, his wife, Jack, Henry even her now defunct relationship with Will. One late night in the office Aaron had confided in her about his Indian background. JJ had been fascinated by some of the stories. They had ordered food in and as they sat eating Aaron had told her about his wild Cheyenne sister. He told her about his time among 'The People' as he had called the Cheyenne. Told her about his sister's Indian name, White Eagle. He told her about his Indian name, Lone Wolf, and as they ate he had told her if she was given a name it would be, Shining Star, he explained that he chose that name because she was like a bright shining star to the team. She gave them light and hope when all the evils of the world seemed to be coming at them from all sides. They had laughed that night and JJ had known that their bond was sealed forever. No matter what happened in the future Lone Wolf and his Shining Star would forever be linked. The whole team benefited from this new Aaron Hotchner and she was glad. Maybe this whole event was going to be for the best because Aaron had finally told her he loved her. JJ's heart soared when he said that, grant it he was beaten and bruised but those words he spoke made her legs buckle and an unfamiliar heat form low in her core. JJ had been still so still deep into her self-introspection of the situation, when Strauss brought her out of her fog.

"Agent Jareau…Agent Jareau…JJ!" Chief Strauss' voice got louder

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry" JJ stuttered

"Are you ok? Maybe you should be looked after anyway by a doctor?" Strauss actually sounded kind of worried for her.

"No no I'm fine. I'm just worried about Aaron. That's all." JJ looked towards the doors again. She looked back towards Strauss and realized she couldn't sit there and pretend any longer that she was simply professional with Aaron. "Chief Strauss?"

"Yes Agent Jareau?"

"Before I tell you what happened with White Eagle, Aaron and I, I need to come clean about my feelings for Aaron." JJ took a deep breath "I love him. With all my heart and soul I love him, and I believe he loves me. Once he's out of here I….He…..We….well we're going to explore this thing between us and rules and regulations be damned. If you want to fire one of us because of it let it be me. Do not take your anger out on Aaron. He is without a doubt the most capable Agent in the BAU or the entire FBI for that matter. He's been through enough and given enough to this job to warrant a little slack when it comes to his personal life. I don't want to be fired either but I want Aaron more. So if you feel the need seek retribution make it me." JJ exhaled, looked around and saw 6 sets of eyes staring at her.

"JJ" the team whispered almost in unison.

"Guys… Listen….I know we've probably not been very good at hiding our feelings from you. Hell after all you're the best profilers in the world. But we did manage to keep it from Chief Strauss. Not that up until today anything has happened physically between us, because it hasn't….yet. But after so many late nights and so many solemn conversations I know… we know….there is something good and right between us. Something that transcends just sex and the physical. And I for one am going to explore this and find out how deep it goes." JJ sounded a bit out of breath with her declaration.

"Agent Jareau? JJ?" Strauss said softly. JJ looked at the older woman. "For the record…You and Aaron have me complete support." Erin walked to the waiting room door turned back towards the 'team' and said "I'm going for coffee would anyone like a cup?" Six stunned faces stared back at her. Erin shook her head slowly and smirked as she walked to the elevator.

"Ummm "m going for coffee too" it was Reid. "I'll just bring one back for everyone. Except you Emily I'll get tea" Reid left to catch the elevator with Strauss.

"JJ," It was Morgan who brought her out of her dazed state. "What happened in the house?" he questioned.

JJ looked up at Morgan. Her mouth had gone bone dry at Strauss' statement and she tried wetting her lips before starting her story. Looking around at her friends, Aaron's friends…their family…she realized. Taking a deep breath she began.

"Well when I first went in Foyet had Aaron by the kitchen island counter. Aaron was on his knees a knife sticking out of his shoulder." JJ shuddered at the image. "Foyet was taunting Aaron, about me. About doing sexual things to me. Waving his gun back and forth ranting on and on about how he wasn't impotent and how he was going to make me prove it to Aaron. He wanted me to come to him in front of Aaron of my own will to get the biggest impact. I stalled, I told him I would if he didn't hurt Aaron anymore, and he said he wouldn't but I knew he was lying. At some point he told Aaron he was going to have me and when he was done he was going to cut Aaron's…" JJ struggled with the words.

"Easy Sugar… It's ok…Its all over now….deep breaths…..there that's it, keep breathing" Penelope was rubbing her hand up and down JJ's back hoping to calm her friend down so she could continue.

After several minutes JJ restarted her tale. "Foyet said he was going to cut Aaron's penis off and stuff it inside me so Aaron and I could never have a sexual relationship. He placed his knife on Aaron's crotch, I screamed. Foyet Laughed and then….. She was there in the doorway that led to the back door. Her voice was calm but so deadly. Foyet moved to run but she threw the biggest and ugliest knife from her hip and impaled him on my dining room wall through the shoulder. She spoke to Aaron and me for a minute. Aaron was coughing after just a couple of sentences. She turned her attention back to Foyet. Before I knew it there were two huge Indian Warriors in the same doorway she had come from and they took Foyet away. White Eagle returned to us, and told Aaron about where she would meet him and that once there this would be finished. She also told Aaron to bring me, as well as the rest of our family. Which is you guys." JJ looked into the faces of each of her remaining friends.

"Aaron Hotchner?" it was a nurse calling from those dreaded double doors. JJ stood up a tight death grip on Rossi's hand.

"Yes" she stated

"You can come with me now" the nurse said putting her hand out for JJ to follow her.

"Go Cara….be with him. He needs you" Rossi whispered, as JJ close to ran towards those doors and her destiny.

A/N: This is the end of this chapter. Hope you are all liking this story so far. Feedback is always welcome. There is much more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Criminal Minds Characters.

A/N: So I've been setting the stage for this story. Mostly it's about Hotch and JJ with the team in the background. One more Chapter to set their relationship in stone and then it's about the team and family.

_**Truth and Justice Part III**_

JJ had been taken to a small hospital room. She heard the machines beeping rhythmically as her eyes settled on the sleeping man hooked up to the monitors. He looked strong and manly even while asleep with IV's and monitors hooked up to his body. JJ's gaze took in his face. Still bruised and battered but the blood was washed off. His typical 5 o'clock shadow still forming as his body rested. His deep black hair was slightly wet, probably where nurses washed it out as best they could from the blood that had dried in it, and tousled from being towel dried. Her gaze continued down to his lean neck. She could see and feel the steady thrumming of blood through his carotid artery. Gazing farther her eyes settled on his bare shoulders. The nurses hadn't bothered to put a hospital gown on him probably for fear of moving the heavily bandaged left shoulder. His chest was bare and she could see the hint soft hair sprinkled from his pecks down his stomach. God he was a beautiful man, groaned inwardly as she felt that familiar heat sparking low in her belly. JJ moved to Aaron's side. Taking his left hand in hers she felt an electric spark pass between them 'God Get hold of yourself JJ' she moaned 'He's just gotten out of surgery and is unconscious for Christ sake. Get your lust under control'. Take a deep breath JJ continued to stare at his chest. She saw the thick jagged 2 inch scars above each pectoral muscle. She groaned thinking of the pain that had been endured to create those scars. Slowly she reached out with her free hand and gently ran her finger over the old scars marveling in the strength that radiated off his chest. JJ didn't miss the fact that the minute her hand touched him his monitors started beeping louder. She withdrew her hand and the beeps became steady again. JJ continued her perusal of his wounds. His rib cage on his left side was black and blue from repeated blows. There was a large purple bruise on his right hip. She stared at the crisp white sheet that draped over his lower waste and legs. Taking a deep breath she lifted the sheet slightly to inspect his left thigh and leg. JJ sucked in a deep gulp of air when she saw the same scars on his muscled thigh as were on his chest. Old scars thick and jagged about 2 inches long. For a fleeting second she wondered if the right thigh held the same scar. She slowly nodded her head with the realization that it would. JJ ran her hand over the scar exposed to her gaze. The monitors began beeping rapidly again and something else happened. Aaron's body was responding to her touch in a most private way. JJ saw his erection forming under the sheet as she traced the scar with her finger. Quickly placing the sheet back over him. She was shocked when her gaze returned to his face. There she saw the most beautiful thing ever. Aaron's eyes opened and staring at her.

"Hi beautiful" he whispered his eyes never leaving JJ

"Hi yourself" JJ leaned toward him. "How do you feel?" JJ wasn't sure what to say to this man she so adored.

"I've been better. I'm thirsty though" Aaron tried to moisten his lips. Although he wasn't sure if his dry mouth was from what he's just gone through or the woman standing by his side.

JJ poured him some ice water and got a straw. Raising the straw to his lips she let him take a couple of mouthfuls before placing the cup back on his table.

"Aaron…..I…I….." JJ's wasn't sure how to talk to him all of a sudden.

"Jennifer" her entire given name sounded like a song when he spoke it. His next words broke down her fears and barriers completely "I love you".

"Oh god Aaron" she laid her head into the notch between his throat and neck "I love you too. Since I started with the BAU. I know it was wrong of me, you were still married to Hailey. You had Jack. You were my boss. But I…..fell in love with you." The slight sob that escaped her didn't go unnoticed by Aaron.

"Jennifer" Aaron softly said. There was no answer. "Jen?" again nothing but a quiet sob "JJ!" he used a firmer voice. And heard her sniffle and suck in her breath. "Listen to me…. Please…." His voice returned to being soft

JJ pulled herself up slightly so she could look into his eyes.

Aaron used his good hand to reach out and cup her cheek softly. Looking into her bright glistening blue eyes his love and desire mirrored in his dark amber brown eyes. "Nehemostse….Shining Star…. I love you…. Always….I no longer care who knows my feelings or what the consequences. If nothing else today, all the days you've comforted me in the past, all the days I've watched you deal with death and horror and destruction only to take care of everyone else but yourself, have proven to me that I can't go on without you. I don't want to pretend. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to join my soul to yours and walk this world with you at my side. I want to raise our children together, Jack, Henry and by the blessings of Maheo (the Great Spirit in Cheyenne) any other children we are granted. I want to teach our children through words and actions what love is about. I want to know your body against mine. To hear your heart race because of my touch. I want to lie next to you at night knowing it was I who satisfies you. I want to wake up each morning to face the day knowing it's your face that chases the dark away. You are my light. You are my sunshine in the day and my Shining Star in the evening." His voice started to crack as tears and emotions started breaking through that carefully cultivated self-control of his. "I no longer want to be alone, JJ." He rested his head back on the pillow his hand never leaving her face. His eyes never letting go of hers.

JJ looked deep into his eyes. All the love and passion she felt for this man bubbling to the surface like a volcano ready to erupt. She was still holding his hand and decided words weren't enough to convey who she felt, so she leaned over him and gently pressed her soft pink lips to his bruised and battered ones. After a few seconds she pulled away and still looking into his eyes she said "Nehemostse… Lone Wolf…. I love you with all I am mind body and soul." JJ laid her head back into the notch between his neck and shoulder. The last thing JJ remembered before drifting off against Aaron's warm body was his whispered voice saying "Thank You Maheo….Thank you God".

Neither JJ nor Aaron knew how long exactly they stayed like that napping but both came awake when they heard throats clearing. Aaron was the first to open his eyes and look around the room. Seeing the expectant faces of his team he jiggled JJ to wake up.

"Hmmmm "Rossi snickered at his two colleagues.

"Shut up Dave" Aaron griped

"Boss – man?" Garcia grinned "I hope you're going to make an honest woman out of my bestus friend." Bouncing over to Aaron and giving him a quick gentle hug and kiss on his cheek. Garcia was never one to stand on professionalism when it came to her friends and family.

"Yes Penelope…." Aaron agreed with the ever bubbly Tech Analyst.

"Dude…. You look like hell and heaven all wrapped into one friggin beat up package" Morgan chuckled.

"I feel like Heaven, he stroked JJ's golden hair, and hell." Aaron groaned as he flexed the injured shoulder.

JJ sat up still holding his hand and chided him about over doing his shoulder.

"Yes dear" Aaron grinned sardonically. His twinkling eyes gave away his desire.

"Ummm Aaron you need to know something important" JJ hesitated. Aaron looked at her quizzically unsure of what she was meaning. "I did something earlier and you might be mad at me for doing it"

"JJ…Right now there isn't a thing on this planet that could make me mad at you" Aaron stated matter of factly.

Rossi was standing on Aaron's other side and grinning like a cat who ate the canary. Neither Aaron nor JJ had noticed Erin Strauss walking into his small hospital room.

"Even if she told me all about her feelings for you Agent Hotchner" Erin stated with a slight giggle to her voice. Only David Rossi picked up her amused tone.

"WHAT" Aaron's voice raised. He glanced to Dave, Chief Strauss and the rest of the team before settling his gaze on JJ. He immediately regretted his reaction as he saw tears welling up in the corner of her beautiful eyes. Taking a deep breath he tore his gaze from JJ and settled it again on Chief Strauss. "Forgive me for being so harsh….I am taken aback at this news. Mind you I'm not upset because whatever JJ…Jennifer told you is the truth. I love her and she loves me. I will admit I would have liked to be the one to shock our illustrious Section Chief" Aaron actually chuckled and the tension all but left the room "But" Aaron continued "I should tell you all that I have every intention of pursuing and marrying JJ as soon as possible. Preferably with the support of 'our' family." He emphasized our family "But either way if this is a problem for the Bureau or any of you I…we will simply leave. I'm done sacrificing every shred of my humanity and maleness for this job. Maheo gave me a second chance with an angel and I fully intend to take advantage of that second chance."

JJ began laughing at his side. He was so adorable when he was being tough and loving at the same time. Giving Aaron's hand a tight squeeze JJ turned to her family and simply but with a defined timber to her voice said "What he said."

"Well then…" Erin Strauss tried to alleviate things by laughing and stating "You finally got to tell me off huh Aaron? Hope it felt good because if you ever do that again I'll fire your ass so fast your pretty finance will need a fighter jet to catch up to your ass as it's thrown off FBI grounds." Erin turned to walk out the door before continuing "I'm placing this team on indefinite stand down. Aaron you heal. Jennifer you take care of this stubborn bear. The rest of you….well just be the family that you are. Oh and Aaron, before you leave at the new moon, come see me and update me on what's happening." She turned to Dave "I'll see you tonight, and I expect you to make me that wonderful lasagna you've been promising me and bring that bottle of Chardonnay I've had my eye on" With that Erin walked out the door.

All eyes were staring at Rossi. It was Aaron who broke the silence "WOW….and I thought we kept secrets Honey" he squeezed JJ's hand.

Dave looked around to each and every one of his co-workers. Their faces turning from obvious shock to humor to out and out giddiness.

"Don't….."Dave ordered sternly "Don't any of you say a word." Emily and JJ couldn't help snorting their laughter. "OH god I'm going to kill that woman."

"Well you know statistically it is proven that inter office romances work out better then stranger to lover romances." Reid tried to sound technical but he too couldn't help but chuckle at the romantic turn of events of his friends.

"Shut up Reid" Three voices snapped. Reid lost it and broke down in a fit of laughter. When he composed himself a little more he smiled "Well I wonder if anyone else will come clean today about their feelings?" Reid broke down laughing again.

All sets of eyes scanned the room.

"Ok all of you. I am as curious as the next person because I can make some inferences here about our dear sweet Dr. Reid's comment, however, Aaron needs rest and I need a shower and clean cloths so everyone get out. We'll see you guys here later tonight or tomorrow." JJ stated in pure media liaison fashion.

"Your right butter cup "Garcia said Emily Reid and Morgan nodded their heads in agreement. "We'll be back tomorrow morning I will bring baked goods for spirit lifting. Reid can bring the coffee. Dave grab our boss-man some clean pajamas and cloths, Oh and invite the next Mrs. David Rossi to join us too. Emily you and Morgan get a hold of the ex's and bring our little junior G men here." They all knew better then to interrupt hurricane Penelope when she was planning. "After a good night's rest we'll all deal with everything as a family like we should."

A/N: Next up dealing with White Eagle and the aftermath of Foyet and the meeting between Aaron the team and the Cheyenne.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own Criminal Minds.

A/N: Story is getting borderline M rated. So if the brain goes in that direction I'll change the rating. For now I'm managing to keep my thoughts to myself. Currently rewatching 100 on ION television.

_**Truth and Justice Part IV**_

One by one JJ and Hotch said goodbye to their friends. JJ told everyone to meet them back here around 10 AM tomorrow and they would all talk. Emily was the last to leave and told JJ she had called her mother, Henry was fine and her mother would bring him by the hospital tomorrow. Emily also told JJ she had brought her go bag so JJ could shower and change. Emily made sure to tell her she got some fresh comfortable cloths and put it in the bag also. With a hug and a promise to see them tomorrow Emily left the pair alone.

JJ turned to look at Aaron and she could see he was tired. Exhausted really. The hour he spent in surgery and then the couple hours with the team had taken its toll on his strength. Nurse Beckwith had come in at some point and told JJ there was a shower room down the hall mostly for patient use but it was available for JJ to shower and change. Nurse Beckwith also told JJ that she was having maintenance bring up a reclining chair so JJ could be more comfortable. She stated that she realized that JJ wasn't going to leave the hospital unless Aaron was with her. JJ simply nodded and looked into Aaron's eyes. Nurse Beckwith also informed the couple that she was going to have two dinner meals sent in for them, and that in the meantime her patient should rest and JJ should take her shower. With that Nurse Beckwith left them alone.

JJ went to her go bad and placed it at the foot of Aaron's bed. He looked so virile laying there yet so frail and tired at the same time.

"Aaron" she called.

Aaron's eyes fluttered open to look at her "I'm here babe, I'm awake"

"Well close your eyes and get some rest. I'm going to go shower and change. I'll be back soon and we can have some hospital food together." JJ stated

"Damn" Aaron groaned

"Are you ok?" New fear of another unseen injury crept into JJ mind

"I'm fine I'm fine… Just sucks that I'm too tired and too sore to join you in that shower right now." Aaron chuckled. JJ shook her head in disbelief. Here he was injured and in pain, exhausted and he still was being sexy as all hell.

"Well then my dear handsome man. Get your rest and save your strength because I fully intend to explore your body to its fullest when your healed enough to enjoy such ministrations." JJ said seductively as she grabbed her go bad and headed out of the room. "For now though, I need to shower. I will be back as soon as I'm done. Until I get back you rest. Close your eyes and get some sleep." She leaned over him and gave him a gentle but urgent kiss. Then walked out the door.

Aaron didn't have long to think of much besides how incredibily lucky he felt to be loved by the woman who just walked out the door. As his eyes fluttered closed again he remember offering a prayer to the wind "you were right Sis. You were right."

JJ had found the shower room and locked the door after she entered. Looking at herself in the mirror she was shocked to see how dirty and bloody she still looked. 'OH god how could he have found me attractive much less beautiful looking like this'. With steely determination JJ opened her go bag took out her shampoo and conditioner, brush, toothbrush and tooth paste. She rummaged through some more and found the comfortable sweat pants and FBI tank top Emily had grabbed for her. She also noticed that Emily had replaced her business wear with jeans, another tank and her purple button down casual shirt. That would do well for tomorrow. Emily had also taken her business heels out of her bag and replaced them with more casual boots. JJ sighed as she started the shower, adjusting the water to the perfect temperature. Stripping out of her cloths JJ balled them up and threw them in the large garbage can in the room. There was no way she was saving those cloths, nor did she want to. Stepping into the hot shower JJ was surprised to find the water pressure strong and steady. It felt so good. The steady beat of the hot water on her muscles started to relax her. JJ shampooed and conditioned her hair. Took the hospital wash cloth and body wash and began to scrub the filth and stench of today off her. After washing JJ must have stayed in the shower another 15 minutes before turning off the water and grabbing her towel. She towel dried her hair and body grabbing the panties that were in her bag, but realizing she didn't have another clean bra to wear. Ah well no matter she thought I'm just wearing comfortable cloths. She slipped the sweat pants on and the tank top. Brushing her hair vigorously she decided to leave it down to dry completely. She placed the used bath towels in the can marked linens and put her things back in her go bag. Surveying herself in the mirror one more time she left the bathroom and headed back to Aaron's room.

She walked back into his room and saw he was still asleep. She put her go bag down on the floor and went to the recliner that was now placed next to his bed. She was tired, that was for sure especially now after her shower. She sat down on the chair and grabbed his hand in hers again. Whispering so she didn't wake him up 'I love you Aaron Hotchner.' And she placed her head on his stomach and closed her eyes. As she drifted off she thought she heard 'I love you too Jennifer Jareau'.

JJ wasn't sure how long she laid there with Aaron sleeping but she woke up to a hand stroking her head. Looking up she saw Aaron's dark eyes staring at her. She smiled brightly.

"Hey there beautiful" Aaron said with such a sexy timber JJ though she was going to have a hot flash right then and there.

"Hiya yourself Handsome" she replied smiling

"Well I haven't seen a mirror yet but I bet you look a helluva lot better than I do right now." Aaron laughed.

"Yeah well. That could be, but your still sexy as hell there Mr. Hotchner" JJ teased

"The only one I want to appear sexy to is you, my future Mrs. Hotchner." Aaron teased back.

JJ took a deep cleansing breath at those words and looked at Aaron lovingly "That name sounds so nice." She whispered.

"Jennifer Hotchner" he said "Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Ummmhmm… It does." JJ purred softly "I know that everything has gone so fast Aaron, but I hope that this is real. That I'm not sleeping and about to wake up to realize that this has been a dream?"

"Jennifer Jareau stop it. What I said earlier I meant. I love you, I have for forever it seems. I'm tired of hiding and pretending that we're just colleagues'. I want to marry you. I want you to be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. No hyphens no other names just Jennifer Hotchner, my wife my Shining Star. If I was physically capable of it right now and had the ring I would get down on one knee and ask you the right way. I don't care that we haven't 'dated' so to speak. I don't care what people think. I love YOU! You love me and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. What more do we need then that?" Aaron pleaded his point of view. "Where's my cell phone or any phone for that matter?"

JJ looked at Aaron and heard the love and emotion in his voice. "OH Aaron, I love you too. I always will. I don't need a fancy ring or years of dating to tell you my answer to wanting to marry you. My answer would and is always YES. I would love to be Jennifer Hotchner, Mrs. Aaron Hotchner."

"Good now get me that phone" Aaron snorted happily.

JJ got him his cell phone which Dave had given to her earlier. She watched him dial a number.

"Dave?" he spoke into the phone "Yeah it's me. I'm fine I'm fine. Listen before you come back here tomorrow I need you to go into my home office desk, top left draw and get the box there. Yes yes that would be it. Bring it with you. Thanks Dave. Yep, I will. See you tomorrow. Bye." He hung up the phone and handed it back to JJ.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked taking the phone back from him.

"Nothing really, just something I want Dave to bring for me tomorrow when he comes" Aaron stated. Seeing her puzzled look Aaron grabbed her wrist and softly said "Come here" and he pulled her to sit on the bed next to him. "I need to feel you near me. Especially with what your wearing." His gazed fell to her breasts through the clingy tank top she was wearing. JJ blushed.

"You sure I won't hurt you?" JJ asked she could feel his heat burning through her cloths straight to her skin.

"JJ right now the only thing that is hurting me is the fact that I want you so bad and I can't because I'm trapped in this hospital." Aaron confessed passionately. JJ blushed redder. Aaron had taken his good arm and started running his hand up and down her bare arms absentmindedly brushing her breasts occasionally. He watched her body's visceral reaction to his touch which only made him hungrier for her. "To think that for years I've fantasized about touching you and now I'm finally free to explore and I'm banged up and in a hospital." He felt a deep throb come from below his waist.

"Aaron…" JJ said breathlessly "I want you too." She stated succinctly.

Aaron took a couple of deep breaths to gather his wits and said "JJ, honey just lay here with me ok. We have forever to be passionate, now I just want to feel you next to me and heal."

JJ snuggled closer to him careful not to upset any wires or his IV. She sighed deeply and drank in his scent. Together like this holding each other they drifted back to sleep, not hearing Nurse Beckwith come in and place food trays for them. The nurse chuckled quietly upon seeing the sleeping lovers. She took the trays back, drew the curtains and closed the door tightly. Determined to give the sleeping couple privacy to heal. After all being a nurse required her to help heal the mind as well as the soul. And whatever these two have been through they deserved this time alone and together. She'd watch the monitors in case the patient became distressed. But something told her that this was his best medicine. If they woke up she'd get them food then. But for now her little attempt to give them solitude was enough.

JJ awoke to daylight streaming through the crack in the drawn curtains. She was still laying on Aaron's bed tucked into his side. His arm lay softly but possessively over her. She looked around and saw all the curtains were closed around them and the door was shut tight. Someone had made sure they were left alone last night. Her slight movements must have woken Aaron because when she looked up at his face he was smiling at her.

"Morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" He rubbed her arm and grinned.

"Apparently we were allowed to sleep all night. And I feel a whole lot better. How are you? Do you still hurt badly?" JJ asked

"No, it's not too bad this morning. I'm sure as long as I take it slow I'll be fine real soon" he stated "But while I hate to do this I really need you to get up so I can go to the bathroom." An embarrassed giggled escaped him.

"OH" JJ jumped off the bed giggling herself. "Do you need help getting up?"

"No I think I can manage but unless you want to get a good look at literally all I have to offer you I would suggest you turn around" Aaron wasn't hiding the fact that he had a hard on for her. "Now spin it around there missy."

JJ laughed and did as she was told, humming softly as she looked out of the large window. She heard Aaron get up and move to the small bathroom in the room. Few minutes later she heard the toilet flush and the sink water run. Shortly the door opened and there stood her man, god he was gorgeous. JJ averted her eyes from his obvious nakedness "You ok? Need help getting back in bed" she asked blushing profusely as her eyes involuntarily scanned down his body taking in all there was to see.

"I think I can make it back to bed." He stated, his voice a sexy near whisper "Like what you see Jen?"

"Huh huh" was all that came out as her head bobbed quickly up and down.

Aaron grabbed a hospital gown that was on the shelf next to the bathroom. He quickly put it on covering himself from her gaze. "Come here Jen." JJ propelled herself over to him to stand in front of him. Aaron brought one hand up to cup her face softly and one hand went to the small of her back. Pulling her tight against him he lowered his mouth to hover above her own pink lips. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue along her lips to gain entrance to her moist mouth. He heard her groan her pleasure at his kiss. He felt the electricity pass between them. God she tasted like ambrosia. He hadn't meant to do more than kiss her lightly. He just wanted a little taste of her. But before he could control the situation she molded herself to his body and deepened the kiss. When his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth she acquiesced. When her tongue danced with his she moaned softly desperate for more. He wasn't sure how much his could take of this exquisite torture but he was loath to stop. If not for a knock on his door he may have never stopped until he had her completely. But that knock brought him back to reality and they separated. Groaning with desire Aaron simply ran his hand across her cheek and said "later Love".

She smiled her beautiful smile up at his flushed face.

It was Dr. Walthers who had knocked and came into the room. Looking at the flushed couple the Dr. chuckled. "Well Mr. Hotchner I see you are feeling better." He stated happily.

"Yes…. Well…. I…" Aaron stuttered. He watched JJ retreat to the corner of the room for her go bag and duck into the bathroom.

"Sit down Aaron…. I'm happy to see you up and about." Dr. Walthers said.

Aaron sat on the bed as the Dr. began doing an exam of him. Checking his breathing and heart. He checked Hotch's wounds especially his shoulder. Every once in a while the Dr. would comment on how well things were looking all things considered. JJ had changed and was standing next to Aaron her hand on his good shoulder. She was watching the Dr. thoughtfully throughout the exam. But it was Aaron who spoke first.

"So Doctor, can I get out of here?" Aaron asked glancing at JJ and smiling wickedly

"Ha ha Aaron" the Doctor laughed "I'm not so sure that your idea of 'rest' and mine are the same. But Yes I think you can go home. Not just yet, I want some blood work and an MRI of that shoulder before I cut you lose."

"Ok, fine then can I go? I hate to tell everyone this but I HATE hospitals." Aaron let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dr. If he's ok to be released. How long before he can travel" JJ said quietly. Aaron's head shot up to look at her.

"If he takes it slow for a week or so. No work, No heavy lifting or exercise, eats right and rests I don't see why Aaron shouldn't be back to 100% in a few weeks. The shoulder wound while deep and painful didn't cut through anything major. The surgery was to close the stab wound from the inside for better strength after healing. The ribs while broken aren't broken completely through, so you're going to be sore for a while but should heal quickly. The other cuts and bruises while they look bad were most superficial and didn't even require stitches. The IV was mostly for fluids and an antibiotic. So I don't see why in a few weeks you can resume your duties.

Aaron flashed a big grin at JJ over the Doctor's proclamation. JJ just shook her head. Her fiancé was insufferable.

"I'll call the team instead of them coming here I'll have them meet us at your house. And I'll ask Emily and Pen to bring my clothes from my house over to." JJ said scrolling through her cell phone for the right numbers.

A/N: Now for the Team


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own them. I wish I did. CBS needs to right some major wrongs.

_**Truth and Justice Part V**_

JJ waited for Rossi to drop by the Hospital on the way to Hotch's house to bring Hotch cloths to go home in. About an hour after talking to Dr. Walthers and calling the team Aaron had had his blood drawn and was being wheeled down for his MRI. Nurse Beckwith had returned to duty at 11 AM and was quite cheery when she found out her favorite patient was going home. She promptly removed Hotch's IV so that would be done when his test was over.

Rossi trotted into Aaron's room a huge smile on his face. JJ lifted her head when he arrived and stood.

"Hi Dave. Thanks for bringing his cloths. He's itching to get out of here." JJ said taking the small travel bag from Rossi.

"No problem JJ, He will get better at home anyway. I'm just glad you're here for him." Rossi said looking diligently at JJ's face. "I want you to know before everyone descends on the both of you, just how happy I am that you two are finally coming together. You know I've known Aaron for years. In all honesty he's more of a son to me then a colleague. I've watched him struggle with cases, Gideon, Elle's leaving, and Hailey's cheating then the divorce. The crap with Foyet from Boston to yesterday. I've watched him bury more and more of himself behind the stoic mask he wears. I was afraid he would turn into an uncaring bastard that forgot his family especially his son. Until I met you and saw how he looked at you, and saw the fire behind the mask of his. You disturbed his whole world. You made him feel again. And the closer you two got the happier I got. Of course you met Will, had Henry and Aaron retreated again. Oh he kept a small part of himself alive for you. But to the rest of the world he was back to being stone cold Aaron Hotchner. Then Will screwed up big time and all the fire behind that mask came to the fore again." Dave paused.

JJ sucked in a sharp breath when Dave mentioned Will and the fact that she left after he beat her and hit Henry in a drunken rage. JJ knew that Hotch had had something to do with why Will left to go back to New Orleans so quickly as well as signed over full and permanent custody of Henry, relinquishing all rights to the boy. But she never pushed or questioned Aaron about what he did.

"Cara…. Listen I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad about what happened. It's done it's over. You and Hotch now have your time to live and love. I'm telling you this so you know that these feelings the two of you have are long imbedded in each of you. Both of you need to run with how you feel. Don't let anything or anyone stand between either of you again. This team, our team, are your family and we are all pulling for you 100 percent. Make each other happy." Dave looked down at the petite blonde who was nodding her head profusely at Dave's suggestions. "Now, I have to get back downstairs Morgan is waiting for me to go to Hotch's. I left an FBI SUV with the valet, here's the ticket. And we'll see you as soon as possible. I should warn you Garcia is in full Welcome Home mode so there's enough food, drink and people to start our own block party. Hailey is bringing Jack and your mom and Henry are already there. Apparently Garcia called your mom first and the two of them have been cooking and baking their little hearts out."

"Dave?" JJ said stopping Dave from leaving "Thank you, for everything. I promise I'll take care of him always."

Dave walked back to JJ, enveloped her in a big hug and kissed the top of her head saying "Thank you Cara Mia."

Aaron found JJ sitting on the bed holding or possibly hugging his Georgetown sweatshirt. Once he was wheeled into the room and closed the door he crossed the room to her gather her in a warm hug.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked.

JJ looked up into his eyes, placed her hand on his chest over his heart and said "Nothing Aaron. Nothing is wrong. Truth is for once in my life everything is so so right."

They stood there hugging for a few minutes the raw emotion of their love flowing through both of them. It was JJ who separated them with a quick kiss saying "Come on sexy man in a gown get your cute butt dressed and let's get out of here. I have it on good authority from a very knowing birdie that there is a whole passel of people waiting for us at our house."

"JJ?" Aaron looked at her quizzically "What people? And you said 'our house'"

"Ummmm I guess Dave let it slip that Penelope and my mother have been plotting a Welcome home party. And YES Aaron 'our' house. Unless of course you're having a change of heart about making an honest woman out of me?" JJ snickered.

Aaron groaned at the thought of one of Penelope's parties. And knowing that JJ's Mom was behind it to just made him shudder even more. But what struck him was JJ's joke about him having a change of heart. Aaron knew that wouldn't happen ever. He wanted this woman so desperately he'd consider killing every person in the house to get her alone. Lifting JJ's chin so she looked into his eyes Aaron stated loudly and firmly "JJ, I have known for a while that I wanted you in my life, in my son's life and in my home. Everything I have is yours. As far as I'm concerned there is no more I, there is only we and us." He brought his lips down onto hers with such passion that JJ had to gasp from the air being sucked out of her.

After his blinding kiss JJ stepped back and with a ragged breath simply panted "Me too".

Aaron got dressed quickly. Dave having brought him his sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. Nurse Beckwith had come in with papers to sign for his release and before either one of them knew it JJ was leading him out the door and into the Black SUV Dave left for them. The drive was slow due to traffic and they both remained silent during the drive. Soft music was playing on the radio and they held hands as JJ drove. Both just being content to be together. After about 20 minutes JJ turned the SUV down Hotch's block. As they got close to Hotch's house and the sea of cars had Aaron letting out a whistle.

"I warned you." Was all JJ said with a smirk.

JJ parked the SUV in the spot left open for them. Coming around to the passenger side she helped Aaron out. He of course insisted that he could walk by himself. Just shaking his head and putting his arm around JJ's shoulders they walked together toward the front door and their family.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Aaron and JJ walked through the front door.

"Wow" Aaron exclaimed, "You guys make getting beaten up and being in the hospital kind of worth it."

Aaron gazed around at all the faces of his friends and family. His eyes locked with those of his son and in an instant Jack ran towards his father screaming "Daddy!" What happened next shocked every adult in the room. Mere seconds after Jack had broken free of his Mom and ran to his Dad, Little Henry broke free of his Grandma and ran toward Hotch screaming just like Jack "DADDY!"

Hotch's sucked in a breath as Henry ran toward him yelling 'Daddy'. He didn't think his heart could have expanded any more than it had the last two days but it did. Instinctually Hotch bent down and hugged both boys equally saying "Hi my boys. Oh it's so good to be home with you guys again" While he was hugging the boys JJ along with everyone else saw a single tear come down the corner of Aaron's eyes.

"God, everyone Thank you for this" Aaron said with all sincerity. He stood up placing a hand on each boys shoulder. JJ walked into the house closing the door. Watching her man with their sons. She too had started to tear when Henry called Aaron 'Daddy'.

"Hey Boss-man" Garcia bubbled over "Welcome Home, there's plenty of food here. We all just wanted to tell you how glad we are that you're home and still with us."

"Penelope" Aaron said sincerely "Thank you. This is wonderful. All of you thank you, from both of us." Aaron put out his arm toward JJ and she immediately tucked herself in his embrace. His other hand stayed across the chest of his sons.

"Hotch dude I gotta tell you don't ever go do something like this again. Penelope is unyielding when she's planning a party" Morgan jokingly huffed.

They all laughed, whether it was because the sight of Penelope Garcia in Party mode was funny or because of the fear that shuddered through everyone in the room at the thought of Penelope Garcia in party mode.

Dave came up and kissed JJ's cheek, clapped Aaron on the back lightly as not to hurt his shoulder and tousled the boy's hair as he walked over to the home bar and poured himself another scotch.

Emily walked up to the couple next. Hugging both of them a little tighter than necessary she looked at JJ and told her that the team worked all morning to bring all her and Henry's clothes here and put away. "It's a good thing that this place has four bedrooms." She whispered to JJ. JJ blushed at the thought.

Reid came up next and hugged JJ and offered his hand to Hotch, who shook the young genius's hand with ease. "Welcome Home hotch. Dave told us some of what happened and I just want you to know I will gladly go with you when the time comes."

Aaron sucked in a deep breath at Spencer's admition. "Spencer" he said "I would be honored if you accompanied JJ and I out to our sacred lands." Reid nodded his head and moved away allowing others to welcome his two favorite people.

Aaron watched the young man move away. Something akin to brotherly affection washed over him as he watched Reid. He'd grown so much since those first days with Gideon, as a clumsy lanky genius. Aaron heard someone clear their throat and he looked back from where Reid was now standing. He also noticed that JJ's grip tightened a little around his waist. When he saw the cause of her anxiety he squeezed her shoulder, where his arm was resting, a little tighter too. There before him stood his ex-wife.

"Hailey" Aaron said cautiously

"Welcome Home Aaron." Seeing his tension Hailey continued "I mean that, to both of you."

"Thank you Hailey" Both Aaron and JJ said simultaneously.

"Listen Aaron, I know that our split was what some could call hostile. I also know that I've done some pretty rotten things to you over the last couple years. But I'm here for two reasons. The first is of course to bring Jack so you can see him and he can see you. He… we were worried. The second reason is to congratulate you both. Dave told me when he called about you both being in love and getting married. I know I haven't always been the nicest to you JJ, or about you to Aaron. But I want to apologize and I want to wish you both the very best. Jack is lucky to have such loving people in his life." She swept her arm out across the crowd of co-workers who called themselves family "Both Jack and Henry are lucky. I realize now that all I ever wanted for my son was for him to know 'love', and this, all of you, you love each other openly and honestly and he sees that. What more could I want for my son. Now with that I am going to take this little monster with me because it's late and he's so hyped on Penelope overloaded sugar cookies you both will get a headache if he stays much longer. If you'd like Aaron I can bring him over Saturday morning after breakfast to spend a few days with you both. If of course you're feeling up to a rambunctious 4 year old. JJ I've offered your mother to take Henry for a few days so if you're ok with it I will bring both boys over Saturday. Those two are stuck at the hip right now and I don't think they'll go quietly apart. I have the room so, I thought your Mom could use a kid break also." Hailey exhaled loudly as if she was holding her breath the whole time she spoke.

"Hailey, I don't know what to say really?" Aaron began "To say you have caught me by surprise is well an understatement to say the least. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for all you've said, for all you've done for Jack, You're a great mother to him, and I will always love you for that. But, the past two years has taken its toll on me and hope you understand that while I appreciate everything you've said today, I just need time to digest it all. I am grateful to see Jack today and would love for you to bring Jack over Saturday. How about we call you Saturday morning after we get up to arrange a time?" he finished and looked at JJ, who added "Hailey. Thank you for saying what you did. It means a lot to me. I love Jack like he's my own and hope that we can get along for his sake? As for Henry staying with you, again I thank you for that. My Mom loves Henry and would watch him all the time for me, but he is a handful and I would be grateful for the break for my Mom. Henry loves Jack so much so I'm sure they'll have a ball playing with each other. As Aaron said how about we call you after we get up on Saturday and then make arrangements to get the boys?" Aaron knew just how much trusting Hailey was stressing JJ. He also knew that by doing this she was trying to secure Hailey's favor to keep his own son in his life. Aaron loved her even more for her efforts.

Hailey reached out and gave JJ a quick hug and said "Perfect, I'll take Henry with me and Jack in a few minutes and I'll have the boys call you both each night."

"Thanks Hailey. Really. I mean that. "Aaron said and gave Hailey a quick hug. Turning to the boys he knelt down and told the boys that they were going to leave with Jack's mom and go have a sleep over for a few days. He explained that he and JJ would talk to them every night and that they would come over Saturday to spend some time with JJ and himself." The boys squealed with delight over this news and ran toward the cookie table yelling 'we're having a sleep over, we're having a sleep over'. All the adults laughed at the overly joyous boys.

After about an hour Hailey had left with the boys, JJ's mom had left to go home and rest, and the rest of the team gathered around Aaron and JJ comfortably ensconced on the big leather couch. Aaron was sipping ginger ale while JJ was drinking a wonderfully fruity wine Dave had brought from his personal wine cellar. The whole team was chit chatting quietly when the doorbell rang. Dave jumped up to get the door for the couple so neither had to move. In the doorway stood Erin Strauss, Dave waved her inside and closed the door.

"Good evening everyone" Erin said to the gathered friends.

"Chief Strauss" Aaron said "Welcome, care to join us?"

"Thank you Aaron. Please here outside the office will you all call me Erin?" Erin took off her suit jacket and handed it to Dave who hung it up in the hall closet.

"Erin welcome" JJ smiled and said warmly "I'd get up, but as you can see Aaron's quite comfortable right now"

Erin laughed looking at the pair "Yes I can see that. Aaron it would appear that you are indeed feeling better."

"Yes I am. Yes I am." Aaron confirmed

"Erin would you like some dinner?" Emily offered "Pen and JJ's mom went nuts on the food department. These guys are going to be eating it for weeks."

"No, thank you Emily" Erin said "I had a business dinner earlier. Which is why I'm here actually." Turning toward Aaron and JJ she inhaled and began speaking again. "I've spoken to the director and outlined your relationship to him. While he wasn't happy with this turn of events I did actually get across to him that it would be beneficial to the entire Bureau for the two of you to continue working for the BAU. I politely showed him your teams success percentages and explained to him that if your eam could maintain those kind of percentages while the two of you were actively trying to conceal your building feelings for each other, what could happen if the two of you were able to be open and honest with your interpersonal dealings when trying to solve some of the most heinous crimes." She looked rather pleased at herself when the team let out a collective gasp.

"I also, explained to the director that this team was more family then team and that if he insisted that I fulfill my job description and separate the two of you that as with the case of many families' sides would be drawn and allegiances tested. I also explained that while I was not as close to all of you, I was close to one particular team member and would most definitely side with his allegiance and decision" She gazed lovingly at David Rossi.

Dave put his hands on Erin's shoulders and squeezed lightly. Erin visibly shook at her confession to this tight knit family group. She knew she had no right to be amongst them. Not after all she's done to make their lives miserable for her own political advancement. But she felt damn near euphoric with the knowledge that she had gone to bat with the big boys for these people. Somehow, somewhere she had in a perverse way become one of them. Aaron had extricated himself from JJ and walked to where Erin stood silent and afraid. Without any prodding or prompting Aaron did what he thought was the right thing to do he walked up to their Section Chief and wrapped her in a hug. While he hugged her he said simply "Thank you Erin."

With the whole team looking on and smiling at Aaron and his simple gesture, JJ's heart swelled more and more with pride for her finance for her team for her family. She stood and walked to Aaron's side, taking Erin's hand in hers she looked at their section chief and said "Welcome to the family Erin. Can't wait til it's your turn to babysit."

Rossi erupted in a howl of laughter. Placing his arms around Aaron, JJ and Erin. "I told you Erin, they are a pretty special bunch."

Erin looked at Dave and back to Aaron and JJ. "That you did Dave that you did. And thank you for such a warm welcome. Whether you believe it or not it feels good to be a part of something bigger then myself."

Aaron knew the time for his sister's instructions to be told was at hand. He turned around to face the entire group his arm remaining around JJ's waist. Taking a deep breath he called the team to attention.

"Can I have your attention everyone" he began. Aaron waited and watched until all heads were turned his way. Then he began speaking again. "As you all know my sister Barbara, White Eagle came and took Foyet away with her saving JJ and I. Before she left she told us to meet her at the sacred river. To the Cheyenne that river is the Bighorn River in the Wind River Mountains of Wyoming. It is on this land that her people, my people hold sacred. A large portion is still part of the Wind River Cheyenne Reservation. It is here that in about a month I am to meet White Eagle and kill Foyet once and for all. I understand that you are probably confused as to why I would gladly go and kill this bastard and probably are wondering how he's going to remain alive for a month. I will tell you that what my sister is going to do to him will horrify even the most stalwart of us. Before I tell you what the final endgame of this will be I want to invite you all to come with me when I leave to do this. For White Eagle, for myself it is something our people grow up knowing is right. But to outsiders it will seem cruel, sadistic even. I am not going to make amends for any of this. You all know George Foyet's history and how many lives he's ruined or destroyed entirely. I can't just walk away this time. I can't put on my suit and revert back to Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Not only can't I do that I won't do that. The Cheyenne believe Maheo, the Great Spirit, makes thing happen for a reason. If I think like a Cheyenne then I know Maheo has brought this about so justice, true justice can be given. That retribution for all those broken lives can be had. That through mine and my sisters actions vengeance will be handed out and the spirits of his victims will finally be a peace and move on to the heavens." He paused to take another deep breath before continuing "If I think like a FBI agent I know I should stop my sister, take Foyet into custody and let the justice system try him and convict him for his crimes. However, he's escaped before only to kill more innocent people. To torture me, to taunt JJ with graphic sexual threats. To torture all of you by having you know JJ and I were at his mercy. I want this/him to stop and the only way to do it so I can retain all the pieces of myself is to do it the Cheyenne way. I understand if you don't want to be involved with this. I don't know if I was in your position that I would want to be myself. However, even at the cost of my job, position even some of you I am going to finish this. At the end of the month Aaron Hotchner is going to cease existing for a while and Lone Wolf will replace him. I am both men combined in this one body, at times I can keep it separate but not with this. For Foyet I have to be Lone Wolf." Aaron sighed deeply his shoulders shaking from the pent up tension in his body. He looked up to JJ and saw what he hoped he would see. Not fear and loathing for what he wanted to do but love. Pure, honest unadulterated love. He knew with her at his side he could do this. He returned his gaze to his friends and family looking at each one of their faces he didn't see the disgust or horror that he expected. What he saw made his breathing catch, he saw respect, admiration and love. How could they love this side of him? He needed to sit. JJ saw his face and knew instinctually that he needed to sit down. She was at his side guiding him to the couch. He looked again at this group of people and began to speak again.

"Before I continue I need to explain to all of you how I came to be the man I am today. And with that explanation I hope you will understand why I have to do this this way. All this myself, my sister, JJ and I started long before any of us even met. I was a young boy caught in a nightmarish world. So if you all will let me I would like to share with you, my closest friends the truth about my past." Aaron took a deep breath and watched as all those gathered nodded their head in approval of his request. He began his revealing story.

"After our biological father died my mother met Steven Hotchner. She made us take his name and tried to make us forget our Cheyenne heritage. Steven didn't like the fact that my mother had what he referred to as her two half-breed bastards. He had forbidden us to speak of our birth father and as we got older and began to look more and more like Native American's, with our straight black hair and bronzed skin, he began to regularly beat both of us. My mother tried to stop him but that got her beaten for her efforts. He stopped the beatings while my mother was pregnant with Sean, at least my mother's beatings mine and Barbara's kept on. Sean was born in his perfect image, blonde hair blue eyes and light skin. So unlike Barbara and I and Steven began beating us more. I guess Barb was about 11-12 years old when she ran away. She remembered where our birth father was from and managed to find her way there. Our grandfather took her in as well as half the village. Barbara became a complete and total member of the tribe. She loved learning about our culture and rites and ceremonies, and Grandfather loved to share it with her. About 3 years after Barb left Steven Hotchner died, by this time I was lost and confused, I was about 12 years old and was into cutting myself and drinking. My mother knew that without help I would probably wind up dead in a gutter somewhere of an overdose. So she contacted my Grandfather and begged him to bring me to the tribe. Of course Grandfather said yes and that's how I wound up living with the Wind River Cheyenne. Barb and I reunited and I learned she had turned her back on all things from the White man's world including her name. She was now Barbara White or simply White Eagle. White Eagle is 5 years older than I am and by the time I came to the reservation she had been taught the ways of the Cheyenne. I was lost and scared and at the time felt all alone. It took Grandfather and my sister many months to get me to even speak to others in the family much less the tribe. Steven Hotchner had succeeded in at least beating the Cheyenne out of me, or so I thought at the time. One Day my grandfather came to me and told me that I was going on a trip. I didn't want to go of course but I was made to. I was taken by a Dog Soldier named Broken Arrow deep into the mountains. There, I was left alone with nothing more than a canteen of water and a pack filled with pemmican and some clothing. I was scared to death, I didn't know how to survive in the wilderness. For a while I was terrified. I knelt where I was left and cried. Slowly I remembered what Broken Arrow had told me before he left me. He had said "Ask our ancestors for assistance and they will provide for you." After a couple of hours of crying and thinking, not to mention that the sun was setting, I began to take stock of where I was and what I had and what I needed to survive at least the night. I looked through my pack again and found a piece of flint and some wood fibers. I began to remember White Eagle telling me one day about starting a fire with flint and fiber. I tried to copy what I had watched her do, and sure enough I got a fire started. I ate some of the pemmican and decided it would be safer if I just stayed by the fire until morning. While I slept I had a dream. At least I thought it was a dream. In this dream a large grey wolf came to my camp. I could understand what the wolf was thinking and began speaking to the wolf. The wolf told me that it was the spirit of my father. That he had been watching out for me since he had to leave. He explained that while I was Cheyenne I was also white and was destined to walk in both worlds. He told me that at times mine would be a lonely journey and I would feel all alone. He told me that the spirits called me Lone Wolf, and that while I was with the Cheyenne I was to use that name. The wolf also told me that when I was seventeen I was to return to the white man's world and get an education. He told me that I would do great things in this world and seek justice for those who couldn't do so any longer. He also, told me that until that time I needed to listen and learn from Broken Arrow and the Dog Soldiers as well as Grandfather and Grandmother. He also told me that one day I would find my mate and wouldn't be alone anymore. He told me that before this happened I would go through many struggles and many trials. He told me that when I found my mate her name would be Shining Star and she would be my heart. That she and she alone would be my beacon in the dark places I had to go. This wolf, my father also told me that one day I would return to The People and marry according to custom. I would be surrounded by my friends and family and would give back to the people 4 sons and 2 daughters. He told me that one of those sons wouldn't be biological to me but would be the son of my heart. He also told me that I would live a long life and when my time came to join the Great Spirit I would do so on sacred land surrounded by my sons, daughters and grandsons and granddaughters. He told me I would go before my beloved Shining Star but that we would both be old and grey. My dream ended there and I woke up. When my eyes cleared I saw I was not alone, sitting before me was Broken Arrow, smiling at me nodding his head in understanding. He told me I had been granted a great vision from the Spirits and that I should honor them and myself by following the vision. Broken Arrow and I talked a long time. I came to terms with my past, my life, my present and my future. I threw myself into learning the ways of the people. I hunted, trapped, fished and rode. I went on many a Buffalo Hunt with the Dog Soldiers and counted many coup on the Buffalo. Year after year went by and on my 16th birthday I decided to participate in the Sun Dance Ceremony. The Cheyenne coming of age. During the ceremony all the warriors fast for three days. On the fourth day the skin of my chest back and legs was pierced with buffalo bone skewers. I and the others were hoisted up the Medicine Lodge Pole about 20 feet off the ground. There we hung swaying back and forth blowing on a buffalo whistle rather than cry out in pain. It may have been 10 or 12 hours before the bone started to pull through my skin releasing me from the pain. When the last skewer pulled through my skin I fell to the floor of the medicine lodge. I must have been out of it for a few days but the women and my grandmother nursed me back to health. While I was suspended I had another vision. Again I had seen the wolf from years before, again the wolf explained my destiny and at the end of this vision the wolf told me he was proud of me and honored to call me son. I healed and when I was ready I returned to my mother and the white man's world. You all pretty much know what happened to me and my life from senior year through now. I've met my Shining Star and know my path. This may not be easy for any of you. But it is something I have to do to fulfill the vision I was given all those years ago. White Eagle will have absolutely no mercy on Foyet. I am that mercy. I am the one who has to end the extreme suffering that he's been going through since White Eagle took him away. So you all understand mercy at this point is his death, putting him out of the misery that White Eagle will inflict on him. Afterwards, if JJ will allow it I want to marry her in traditional Cheyenne fashion. I want all of you to be there but you have to come with open minds and in agreeing to walk the path of the Cheyenne while you are on the reservation. After our marriage I want to present both Jack and Henry to Grandfather so that they can be given their Cheyenne names by Cheyenne custom. Aside from the ugliness of the Foyet business this should be a beautiful time for all of us if you allow it. I'm tired of running and hiding from who I really am. JJ knows this, she understands and accepts this and I know she'll be at my side until like my father said we are old and grey." Aaron stopped talking and sank into the chair apparently physically exhausted from his confession.

Silence abounded in that living room. A silence that was almost deafening. JJ rubbed Aaron's back trying to use her strength to rejuvenate him. JJ wasn't sure how long they all sat there in silence but it was Morgan who finally spoke.

"Hotch, Aaron, I don't know about the others but I'm with you man. I won't try to say I know what all these visions mean or what it's like to live in your Cheyenne world. But I do know what justice is, and Justice is for the victims of the Reaper, all of them. Whatever I have to do to be with you I will. I'm in!" Morgan's voice was firm and authoritative in his conviction to stand by Aaron.

Aaron looked at Morgan, a new found respect for the muscled black man came through. Aaron was pleased.

"I'm in too "Spencer Reid said. "We are family, and family sticks together."

"Count us in" Rossi and Erin said together. The surprised looks Erin got made her sit straighter and speak firmly "I said before and I will say again. This unit is a family and family sticks together no matter what. I can put aside being Erin Strauss FBI Section Chief of the BAU, for as long as necessary. And when this matter is completely over we ALL (she stressed all) will go back to being who we are and what we do, with no discussion of this in public." Rossi hugged her tightly.

Rapidly all the members of this group agreed to go with Aaron and JJ to meet their destiny. There was no hesitation in any of them. Garcia although wasn't too happy that there was limited internet on the reservation, but she'd figure a way around that one. She also wasn't too happy that she'd be required to wear traditional Cheyenne garb. Although finding out that the men would be wearing either loin cloths or leggings most of the time greatly peaked her curiosity.

The evening wore on for a little while longer before Dave and Erin told the group they were heading home, for the evening. Dave told Aaron and JJ to stay in and rest tomorrow and to enjoy their time alone. After agreeing whole heartedly Aaron and JJ hugged the two older agent's goodnight. Shortly after one by one the team members left. Each giving the couple their best wishes and directions to rest for a few days.

After closing the door to the last member, Aaron turned to JJ and smiled. He was happy, content even with how this day and evening went. Never had he thought that these people he worked with would open up to him and accept him and his past like they did. All these years of feeling self-conscious about his upbringing and none of his fears came true. He was indeed blessed by his fore fathers.

JJ came into Aaron's arms and hugged him tightly. She was careful not to hurt his wounds any farther, as she could see the pain creep into his face as the night wore on.

"Come on, I'm getting you your medication and we're going to bed." JJ pulled at him to come with her.

"Yes Ma'am" Aaron chuckled. It was the first light hearted moment he had had since he began telling his story to his friends. He took JJ's hand with ease and followed her as she led him to his bedroom.

"I locked up and the dishes and clean up can wait until tomorrow. Tonight I want for us. You and I." JJ stated.

Aaron pulled her into his arms, trying not to wince at the pain that radiated from his shoulder. He wanted this woman with every fiber of his being. He was hot for her, and he knew she was hot for him. But he didn't know if tonight was the right time to consummate their love for one another. Tonight had been a night of revelations and truth. He had barred his soul to those he called friend and at the same time to her. He knew she had questions she wanted answered. He knew she too felt the mystical pull of their souls to each other. But yet he had to taste her, he had to feel her power. A power that she had over him and his very essence. He bent his head down to her neck and inhaled deeply her scent. He allowed his lips to gently kiss her smooth silky neck. She rewarded him with a soft groan that sounded more like the purr of a cat. JJ wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned closer into his hard male body. She could feel his muscles ripple and tense at their contact even through their cloths. His mouth continued to kiss her neck, stopping briefly to suckle at the artery pulsating at the base of her neck. Gently he tilted her head up to his as his lips claimed hers. Just one kiss he thought. Just a few minutes of heaven before he closed his eyes for the night. He wasn't prepared for the fire that sparked when his lips met hers. Her tongue battling his lips for entrance. His tongue doing the same to her lips. Together they allowed the other entrance, lips and tongues lavishing each other until neither one could breath. He moved his lips back to her throat, lavishing her with moist kisses. At the same time his hands moved up under her shirt to feel her smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

"Aaron" JJ moaned with desire. "Oh god…"

"Jennifer…. I need you baby… I need to feel you, touch you, to make sure you are real in my arms." Aaron hissed with need.

"Yes. Oh Yes" JJ moaned

And with those simple words Aaron lost himself in her body, as he guided her to the bed and gently laid her down.

Hours later, spent and exhausted Aaron slipped out of bed and took his medication. His angel was asleep and he was in pain. But the pain was worth it. He had never known such completeness as he had when he joined their two bodies into one. Slipping quietly back into their bed, he pulled the thick down comforter up over their bodies, and nestled himself into her warmth. Happy and content he soon felt his eyes flutter closed and sleep again over took his body and mind. The last thing he remembered thinking about was how lucky he was to have been given this chance to receive her love. All the years of hurt and pain were washed away in her warm embrace.

CMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC M

A/N: Well that's it for the 'Truth' part of the story. Now for the Justice. There will probably be one or two long chapters on what happens to Foyet over the next month before the story picks up again with the team and the tribe celebrating life and love.

Any and all comments are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Criminal Minds characters. This chapter may be a bit dark as it deals with what is happening to Foyet. In case any of you aren't aware, the Southern Cheyenne were particularly vicious to their enemies. And Now Foyet will feel that vengeance.

_**Truth and Justice Part VI**_

**White Eagles Point of View:**

Darkness was her favorite time of the day. She moved even quieter in the darkness. Her prey couldn't run from her in the darkness. Today her prey was easy. It was like a Christmas gift, all wrapped up and under her tree for her taking. Oh she knew he was scared now. Had been from the time her Dog Soldiers dragged him out of the house. She knew she had time, a whole months' worth of time to be exact. But she wanted him to know the terror that was coming. She wanted him to know that he really screwed up going after her brother and his mate. She slowly ran her massive blade across the sharpening stone. Stroking it lovingly as if it was an extension of her own physical being. Oh she wouldn't be using her favorite blade on him just yet, she had other's that would work just fine for now. She would let him stew for a while before the real pain started. After all she had a month to accomplish everything she wanted to do to him.

They had left JJ's house quickly, her partners and she had tied him up tight and threw him in the very non-descript van. She was going to wait to start his suffering until she was home on Cheyenne lands. There they would be safe. Silent Owl was driving them as quickly as possible to the small local airstrip where they would fly out to the reservation. Grandfather was waiting for her. He and the rest of the tribe had agreed that this was the best course of action to help Lone Wolf and Shining Star. The spirits were pleased grandfather had reassured her. It really didn't take that long to get to the airstrip, and under the cover of darkness it was easy to get her prey secured on the small plane and get in the air.

**Foyet's Point of View: **

Foyet, knew that there was no way out of this. He'd seen fear before on his victims he had seen defiance on some of them too. But this woman, she was different. There was no fear, there was no compassion, and there was nothing….she looked at him as if he was nothing. For the first time in his life George Foyet felt fear. He didn't know what they were going to do to him, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't going to be good. Even now bound as he was he knew there was no way to get free? He had spent years planning the downfall of Aaron Hotchner, to prove his control and dominance over him, but right now, knowing it was Hotchner's sister who had him any control he thought he had vanished. He lay there trying to ascertain his surroundings. He was in some sort of small plane. He didn't know where they were taking him. He couldn't even get any information from overheard conversations because they spoke to each other in a different language.

He didn't know how long the plane was in the air but he guessed it was hours because the sun was coming up when he felt the planes descent. It wasn't a comfortable descent, the plane tossed around violently at times. The landing was the worst though, it was like the planes wheels had touched down on rocks rather than tarmac. Before his eyes could adjust to the sunlight he was dragged out of the plane and across the tarmac, then he was thrown into the back of what could only be called a covered wagon.

The wagon bucked slowly across the hard packed ground. Foyet knew he was thirsty. He hadn't have anything to drink in nearly two days. Not that he could ask for water with the gag in his mouth. This wasn't just any gag either, it had pieces of bone imbedded in it so every time he moved his mouth or moaned in pain, or even turned his head to loosen his muscles the bones pierced the inside of his mouth and tongue. The wagon ride made the gag move in his mouth. He tasted his own blood oozing into his mouth. He had tasted it before when it brought him pleasure but this time the taste of his own blood brought terror. He knew that his captors could see him, and his eyes must have given away the terror he was feeling because all three of his captors laughed. However, only she laughed so evilly that the hair on his neck stood up. He was a psychopath, he knew that. He shouldn't be afraid of what they'd do to him, for some reason he was terrified.

**White Eagle's Point of View: **

The wagon moved along at a steady pace for hours. Darkness was falling again which always made her feel alive. They were almost home. Almost too where she could feel free again. She hated being in the city. These mountains were her home, her refuge since she was 12 years old. Whenever she had to leave her sanctuary for work she always counted the time until she could be back here. Free among the wind and the air. The wolves howling in the darkness lulling her to sleep. The cold crisp refreshness of the Bighorn River, always made her come alive after she bathed in its cold waters. Tonight was a different type of homecoming, yet she knew she needed to cleanse her body, mind and soul from the filth of the city and her prey before she could continue with her mission. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so she could take some time to heal her own spirit. Her mind wandered to Lone Wolf and Shining Star. Surely they were fine, safe with their friends and family. She knew Lone Wolf would bring the others. She could see the mutual admiration on all their faces while she was there. It as good. Her brother and nephew needed these people as much as they needed them. Shining Star was strong, she proved that to her the day White Eagle took her prey. White Eagle wondered if Lone Wolf would tell them his complete truth. She would have told him too if he hesitated, but that decision needed to come from her brother and not her. She had faith in her brother though, he was strong and he had come through some horrible things in his life. She envied him in a way, he was able to walk in both worlds. Aaron and Lone Wolf two strong independent men wrapped in the same body, and now she was going to force him to separate the two worlds yet again. White Eagle knew of his vision all those years ago. She also knew that in order for the vision to fulfill itself he had to come back to the reservation with his friends and family and embrace that part of him that gave him strength and serenity. She knew he would come, she knew he would meet out the justice that this animal she held deserved. As the wagon rolled to a stop she also realized that Lone Wolf was the arm of mercy that she herself would not be.

**Foyet's Point of View:**

The wagon stopped. He could hear the rustle of wind through trees. Where were they? The dust that the wagon had kicked up at the beginning of the journey had stopped. However, the road that was travelled became more bumpy and jagged. Each bump and jostle sent searing pain through his mouth. He knew this wasn't all that was going to happen to him. He knew whenever this ended he was going to die. He didn't care about dying, he was afraid though of what would happen to him until the sweet release of death claimed him. After the wagon was stopped for a few minutes he heard the voices again. What language were they speaking? It sounded almost musical but stern at the same time. He could make out more voices then the three he had grown accustomed too. Before he knew it the cover to the wagon was thrown back. A wizened old man stood at the opening. He saw the look of disgust in those intelligent eyes. There was more talking. Eventually two more men came to the wagon and dragged him out. He was dragged to a tree and trussed up against it. He heard laughing, as he looked around to see who was out there. A fire crackled to life and the glow of the flames illuminated four bodies. Two were of the Indian's that dragged him from the house. The third was that of the old man. The fourth wasn't of the woman warrior that he knew but it was of another male warrior. This one older but not as old as the old man. This warrior looked alive with raw power. A shiver ran down his spine, he knew that whatever was going to happen now it wasn't going to be pleasant. He was trapped, tried to a tree with three Indian Warriors staring at him. Foyet watched the new warrior approach him, in his hands was a wicked looking blade. Not one as big as the woman had had, but just as lethal. He shivered uncontrollably again.

"Ah pale one… You know fear" the warrior said

All George could do was continue to shiver.

"You must know that you've crossed the wrong people. You will suffer pale one. Of that you can be assured. How much will be determined by White Eagle and of course Lone Wolf when he gets here. Until then you will suffer and suffer greatly." It was a terrifying declaration

Foyet watched the warrior move closer to him. The big blade being twirled non-chalantly in his hand. When he as inches from him the warrior brought the blade up and slipped the blade under his shirt. He felt the tip nick his skin then slide up his body lightly slicing skin and fabric as it went. The warrior followed with the same actions up each arm which allowed the shirt to fall from his body. Blood was oozing slightly from the nicks of the blade. Then the warrior smiled a sinister smile and placed the blade inside the waistband of his pants again nicking his flesh. He drew the blade down each leg drawing blood as he went. Before George knew what happened he was naked except for his underwear which he realized in that moment he had soiled. The three warriors laughed at his embarrassment.

"You are nothing but a simpering babe who can't control himself" the big Indian joked. "Look my brothers, this vile maggot has embarrassed himself already and we've only just begun."

The other warriors laughed at his comments. Foyet didn't know how long he stood there with them laughing he had dropped his head down to try to get the taunts out of his head. He heard more footsteps approaching him and brought his head up to see who was coming. What he saw took his breath away. It was the Warrior Woman, washed and wearing similar warrior garb to the men with the exception of an animal skin top that covered her breasts, hair long straight raven black hair was braided to one side and wound within the braid were small silver bells that tinkled when she walked. The warrior woman approached him, grabbing his hair she pulled his head up roughly, and looked right into his eyes.

"Having fun yet Georgie boy?" she asked snidely "Because the fun is just getting started" she thankfully removed his gag. "Scream if you want but no one will hear you here. Except the wolves and the eagles and the bear and they are and always have been one with the Cheyenne."

He knew enough not to scream and not to say anything, not that there was anything he could have said to stop what was going to happen. He was surprised though when she brought what appeared to be an animal bladder with a mouthpiece to his lips and let some cool water enter his mouth. It was the first water in days for him.

Involuntarily he whispered "Thanks".

"Oh don't thank me Georgie boy. I have to give you some food and water if I'm going to keep you alive for the next month" she sneered. "But for now, I'm going to have my friends here 'tuck' you in bed for the night" she laughed as she walked away. Her laugh shook him to his core with dread.

He watched two of the warriors approach the tree he was tied to and begin making a fire pit. The older warrior brought what appeared to be a large animal skin and laid it on the ground next to the fire. The warrior woman and the old man sat by the other fire by the wagon talking while this was going on. He couldn't understand what they were saying only that the old man kept nodding his head.

He felt his binding loosen, then he was free of the tree but not his captors. The older warrior moved him over the animal skin and directed him to lie down. The skin was huge he realized and as he lay in the center of the skin, he was forced to get into the fetal position by one of the warriors as the other two warriors began bringing the pieces together to surround him like a babies blanket. Except, each piece they brought together they stitched tightly closed. Fear began to build in him. His eyes were growing wider as the warriors finished cocooning him in the skin. The next thing he realized was that he and the tightly woven skin were being hoisted off the ground about 20 feet off the ground. Once the Warriors were satisfied with the height of the cocoon they tied it off to another huge tree a few feet away. He couldn't see anything as he was completely tied into the skin. But he could hear and he heard the warrior woman.

"Having fun yet Georgie. I'm going to leave you here to stew about what you've done for awhile and when I think you have had enough we'll talk again" she had said. He didn't like the sound of the word 'stew'.

Before he could think through anything he felt a heat rising from the base of the skin cocoon. It dawned on him after a few minutes he wasn't tied into a cocoon, he was sewn into a cauldron made of animal skins. The flames below where he hung were slowly heating the inside of the skin making him sweat. Fear grabbed hold of him again and again he involuntarily released his bodily fluids. As the heat built his urine began to boil steaming him alive from within this homemade cauldron. With this knowledge He started to sob in fear. He realized that whatever she and they were going to do to him it was going to get a lot worse.

**White Eagle's Point of View: **

His sobs were music to her ears. All was good. He would suffer in his makeshift cocoon for a few days. The heat was uncomfortable but it wouldn't boil him alive and prevent her from making him suffer even more. But it would teach him that she was in control of his life now.

She had gone to cleanse herself in the sacred river when they first arrived at the appointed camp. Grandfather had come to meet them. She was grateful for his presence. Grandfather had come to the camp to tell her he had read the stones and all was right with the spirits. Grandfather assured her that the spirits were pleased with her actions, and would continue to guide her. Grandfather also told her that the spirits had told him Lone Wolf would be coming for the next new moon. Twenty Five days and Lone Wolf would be here. Grandfather had excused himself after Foyet was hoisted over the fire pit. He explained that he needed to prepare for Lone Wolf and Shining Star's wedding, as well as the naming ceremony for his great grandchildren. White Eagle understood that grandfather was the shaman of the tribe as well as its chief and his duties and responsibilities far outweighed the need for him to be here for what was going to come next. They would all be together soon and life would come full circle and be fulfilled. It was time to rest, to renew herself for what was to come, she thought as she walked into the tepee that Broken Arrow's wife had prepared for her. Sleep was welcoming her tonight.

**Foyet's Point of View:**

He didn't know how long he had been held captive any longer. The days and nights seemed to meld together. The only constant in his life was pain. He had never experienced such pain before not even when he had stabbed himself. At first the pain started slowly, she had taken her ominous looking blade and opened up every one of the wounds he had given himself just enough for them to bleed for a while before scabbing over again. Then over the course of days she had done things that he didn't believe could be done without causing death. First came his feet, each layer of skin was slowly peeled from them. Then his legs were attacked. First the skin was removed and then her blade slowly separated each strand of muscle tissue. He knew he would never be able to use his legs again. Not that he was ever going to be given the chance. Each night after the day's torture he was sown back into his cauldron and left to boil slowly. Oh she had given him scraps of food and sips of water, but that wasn't because she cared it was simply necessary to keep him alive until the finale of this hell could be written. Somewhere around what he thought was the second week of his torture she came to him dressed completely in black skins. He shivered at the memory of her telling him that now it was time for him to suffer the fate that he threatened Lone Wolf with. He had been laying on the cauldron skin the pain from his other wounds making him completely immobile. She had laid that big ugly blade of hers across his groin. She laughed at his terror filled eyes as the realization of what she was going to do sunk in. Oh he had begged for mercy, had begged for her not to do this. He begged because even his blackened evil heart was afraid of the coming pain. He had wondered where the difference in him had come. When had he found sympathy for the pain and hurt he had caused? His mind was in a fog, dizzy with pain, he wasn't even sure he felt the cut, but rather he saw the blade swinging down and felt the fear of knowing where the slice was going. He hadn't quite passed out from the pain of this when he felt his body being turned over, the pain from that nearly causing him to pass out. But what they did next was incomprehensible to anyone who was civilized, the minute he was turned over and his naked ass was exposed to them what was left of his manhood being thrust up his ass. He cried bitter tears then, and blissfully passed out.

He didn't know how long he was unconscious it might have been days but he was awakened with water being thrown in his face. He could still feel his previous humiliation in place. He tried willing himself to die. To take away her fun. And it was true, each new torture she dreamed up was fun for her. If he wasn't the object of the torture he might have even got perverse pleasure at copying some of her tactics. As it was he knew more was to come. She reminded him every day just how long he had left. Today's declaration was "Just one more week." God he couldn't wait. But alas god didn't know him. There was no mercy, no pity on his miserable soul. Each day still brought more horrors. As had been her practice each new torture was worse than the previous one. He didn't think anything could have been worse than being castrated and then having ones penis shoved up one's own ass, but how wrong he was going to find out he was. What came next wasn't more humiliating but definitely more painful.

He saw her coming at him after he was lowered from his cauldron his body started to shake violently. All he got in return was laughter. When his eyes adjusted to the sunlight again he saw the three male warriors adding large wooden logs to the fire. One of them, the older one had a large metal rod in his hand and was placing it into the red hot coals, turning it ever so slightly. Oh god he realized she was going to use that rod on him. He started to cry again. Sobbing and begging for mercy that he knew would never come. He was left to lay there for what seemed like hours just being able to watch the warrior heat the rod up. Finally he saw her walk into the clearing. She looked like angel and demon combined, her hair was hanging loose and long her skins molded tightly to her body. Her wicked blade tied to her waist as always. No his mind corrected she was no angel, she was his own personal demon sent straight from hell itself. He watched as she picked up the rod with a piece of leather cloth and carried it over to where he lay. He could hear her laughter at his suffering and then he could see her bring the rod into his vision and place the white hot end on his stomach. He screamed. For hours she slowly dragged that rod up and down his torso until he looked like a burned railway map. The pain was nearly too much to bear and every time he thought he was going to pass out one of the warriors would throw cold water on him. He could hear the sizzling of his flesh as the water doused the burned area. Finally she finished and he was sown back up in his prison and hoisted up over the low fire, this time however it felt that the fire would all but consume him, the heat from his cauldron simply intensified the pain from his burnt flesh.

The sun shone brightly the next time he was awoken. He was again out of his cauldron and laying on the skins. He saw her almost immediately, this time her raven black hair was in a thick braid down her back. She was straddling what was left of his broken body. She was sneering at him, those ice blue eyes of hers burning straight through to his soul. She allowed him to drink water from the canteen, and had poured some type of gruel down his throat. He tried to swallow as much as he could but it was pretty useless. He tried to move his mouth to speak but he couldn't. He tried to move his head from side to side but again he couldn't. He looked around from her to the other warriors and when he saw their sneers and the glint of vengeance in their eyes he realized what he didn't want to know. He realized that his head was tied down tight and immovable and that there was something in his mouth keeping it open. He tried closing his eyes, but he couldn't do that either something was holding his eyelids open, or so he thought. Oh god what fresh hell was he about to go through. He felt something grab his tongue and he knew what his next hell was going to be. He saw her vicious blade swing out and with one stroke she held his tongue up for him to see, then she placed the tongue on his chest. He could taste the blood that flowed down the back of his throat, he nearly gagged on it. He knew he was moaning or whimpering he was making some shameful noise, but his cries fell on deaf ears. And all he received was laughter. He tried to keep his mind from going blank not that he particularly wanted to know what pain was coming next, but he wanted to hear her tell him how much longer he had to suffer. He was aware that he still couldn't close his eyes, and as of yet he wasn't put back into his cauldron, he was pretty sure she wasn't done with him today. Yet he was thankful that she had moved away with her warriors. The sun shone into his unprotected eyes, burning them, his vision was blurring at the edges he had guessed that with his eyelids held open his eyes were being burned right out of his skull from the sunlight. He never would realize that she had sliced his eyelids from his body before she cut his tongue from his mouth. He would never close his eyes again, even in death, whenever that came. She was at his side again. That blade of hers twisting in her hands. "Two Days" she stated. His mind raced with the idea that in two days' time she could create pain for him that he couldn't even imagine. He must have passed out again at some point because he couldn't move his arms now. They were being held in place by something. He knew he couldn't use his legs as the flesh and muscle had all but been destroyed long ago. He tried turning his head even a little and realized he was staked out under the bright sunlight. He knew his bindings were tight and there was little he could do, but his body involuntarily tried to wriggle free to escape, which only caused the burned deadened flesh to fall off exposing tortured muscle. She was next to him now, her blade coming down over and over across his skin again separating the muscle fibers as she had done on his legs long ago. From his torso to his face he watched the blade descend. It was odd because he didn't feel anything anymore. I knew what was happening and what was left of his tortured muscles responded in kind but he couldn't feel anything. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing though for without the pain to blanket his minds thoughts he was able to dwell on the actual acts being committed on him. He understood that it was almost over. He would be relieved when it was, yet he wondered if this demon from hell would follow him down to the pits, would he have to spend eternity reliving this last month and the pain inflicted on him? He was barely aware of when the blade had stopped its assault on what was left of him. She had said two days and his body shuddered with what would be next. It was with that thought that he passed out.

**White Eagle's Point of View:**

It was almost over, after tomorrow Lone Wolf would come and seek his own vengeance on this pitiful excuse of a man. She looked over her work from the last 28 days and was pleased. She had made sure he suffered greatly. She had made sure that with every new horror she inflicted on him, and offering was made to the spirits for one of his victims. She knew he had passed out again and let him remain that way. She had sent her three companions back to the village to prepare for Lone Wolf's arrival. The men would be brought here after being prepared and the women would be brought to the village. The elder village women had busily prepared Lone Wolf and Shining Star's marriage tepee. Other warriors had hunted and fished to prepare the feast for the ceremonies to come. Some of the women had even decided to go into the small nearby town and purchase the special items they needed to prepare the wedding feast and naming ceremony feasts.

White Eagle was satisfied with her work. And as she walked into her temporary tepee in this camp she knew Justice had been done.

CMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCM CMMC

That's it for Foyet for the most part just his actual death. I hope you all got a sense of the pain and horror he went through. I kind of always wanted him to suffer. Hotch beating him to death never seemed quite fitting enough. I'll post more as soon as it's written. Thanks for any reviews about the story in advance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Criminal Minds.

Dark stuff is done for the most part. Maybe a couple of small chapters on finalizing Foyet's fate and preparing the team for meeting the tribe. But then it's all about Hotch and JJ and the team. Happy stuff ahead.

_**Truth and Justice Part VII**_

Aaron looked at the calendar hanging on his frig, there was a week left until he, JJ, the boys and the team travelled to the Wind River Mountains to finish the Foyet business. Life had been so good the last few weeks for him and JJ. The boys were happy, they were happy and the team was happy. He couldn't help admitting that he couldn't wait for this trip. He was deep in thought as he moved around his once lonely kitchen making coffee and breakfast for the three people he loved more than his own life still upstairs asleep.

_From the time the team had left that first night he and JJ had lived, loved and healed together. On the second day Aaron had remembered the box he had asked Dave to bring to the hospital, he had retrieved that box and looked inside starring at the large brilliant diamond that was nestled in what one would describe as a very delicate birds nest of twisted gold. The ring had been his mother's, given to her long ago by his father and held for years by his Uncle Broken Arrow. The last time he had been home to the reservation Broken Arrow had given him the ring. He had told him rather mysteriously that he knew Lone Wolf would need this soon. Aaron smiled at the memory completely amazed that his uncle had known that even then Aaron was in love. Aaron remembered the night he gave the ring to JJ, it was perfect in his mind. Their boys were with them playing out back in the yard, JJ had been standing in the doorway to the patio hugging herself deep in thought. The late day rays of sunshine shimmering around her. Aaron had walked up to her and enveloped her in his strong arms and kissed the top of her head. He had called to the boys and asked for them to come over with them. Jack stepped to his side and Henry stepped to hers. Jack had known his dad was going to ask JJ to marry them, he had told his son first. He remembered JJ looking at him in confusion, he took that as a sign. He slowly got down on one knee, making note that Jack copied him. He looked up into JJ's shocked eyes and saw all her love radiating from them. Her hands gripping Henry just a little tighter. Aaron had cleared his throat, took hold of her hand and let it all come out._

"_JJ, I love you. I love Henry. I love being with you and our sons. I want to spend the rest of my mortal life with you. I want to know that when I take that last breath it is you I will await in the spirit world. I think you feel the same way and I am asking you if you would please do Jack and I the honor of Marrying us." He had opened the little black box so she could see the engagement ring nestle in the black velvet. _

_JJ had gasped at his proposal. Kneeling before her was the two men she loved more then her own life next to Henry. And this wonderful man wanted to marry her. Wanted to be a family. Her mind raced with all the truths of the last few years and without hesitation and with a firm voice she had announced "Yes Aaron I will marry you." He had sprung up and grabbed her in a heart stopping embrace kissing her passionately to show her his absolute joy at her answer. He had gently placed the beautiful ring on her left ring finger and sealed their promise with another kiss. Neither parent realized they weren't alone for a few seconds until little Henry was giggling between them that he couldn't breath and was being squished. Aaron had broke away from his beautiful fiancé only to scoop Henry up and give him a hug and kiss and apologize for squishing him. Jack had been standing next to his father howling in laughter at being spared the icky squishing. JJ had roared her own laughter at the scene and grabbed Jack hugging him tight to her laughing about giving him his squishy hugs and kisses. No one could have convinced the little family that at that moment in time life wasn't anything but perfect. _

_Days had passed for the happy couple, the team had helped JJ move her belongings completely into Hotch's house. Both having decided that his house was more of a home for their family. Each boy had gotten their own room and they had a spare room for JJ's mom when she needed to stay with Henry or both boys when they were away on business. Aaron had decided that the room off the master bedroom that he had used as an office/workout room would be converted to a nursery should they have more children someday. He had reflected back wistfully on his long ago vision. JJ hadn't wanted to change anything about the house itself even though Aaron had told her to decorate anyway she likes. In her mind it was perfect as it was. The only thing she did with Pen and Emily was paint and decorate Henry's room in the dinosaurs he so loved. _

_The team was ecstatic about their engagement. Of course it was the cause of another Penelope Party. Hotch had looked to the sky and begged Maheo to help save him once again from Hurricane Penelope. Of course she had her minions to help do her bidding. Rossi, Emily and even Hailey helped plan and decorate the backyard with thousands of twinkling lights, tables of food and drinks. Topping it off with the most beautiful three tiered engagement cake he had ever seen, replete with the figures of a bride and groom plus two little boy figures. Aaron's heart swelled once again at this outpouring of love from his friends. JJ and Hotch explained to the team and especially Penelope that they had decided to get married by the customs of the tribe. So there wouldn't be any wedding planning going on here in DC. Although Penny was upset, she was also excited to be included in what she called the most sacred of Cheyenne customs. _

_Shortly after the party Aaron and JJ called the team, plus Hailey, her mom and Chief Strass back to their house. It was a pretty somber affair as this meeting was called to tell the team what was to be expected over the next two weeks. Aaron explained that two days before the designated meeting date they would fly to an airstrip just outside the reservation. It was a small airstrip but could handle the FBI jet if they were allowed to use it. Erin had told the group she already cleared the use of the jet for the trip. Although she explained the Jet was needed for other units so it could not remain idle for them. They would have to remain where they were for two weeks at least before the jet could return or they would have to drive to a larger airport and take a commercial flight. No one saw this as a problem. _

_Aaron also explained that once they landed the men would be separated from the women. His uncle Broken Arrow and the Dog Soldiers would take the men, including Jack and Henry, to prepare them for their final meeting with Foyet. JJ had been a bit apprehensive at first about the boys going but Aaron assured her they would NOT be involved in anything to do with Foyet. Aaron then explained that the women would be driven to the reservation and there they would be prepared and instructed on the wedding ceremony. Aaron and JJ weren't allowed to be alone together until the night they were to be joined. However, the other women would be allowed to join the men again once they returned from their mission. All the women were awed at the sanctity of these ceremonies. After the wedding Aaron and JJ would spend the night celebrating with the tribe until the appropriate time where his uncle would guide JJ to a special tepee being prepared by the women. Broken Arrow's wife would then guide Aaron to the tepee and there she would sew the tepee flap closed so the couple couldn't escape. The team laughed at that. Aaron explained that it was to insure that the couple actively began trying to have a baby. He had winked at JJ, who blushed bright red. The gathering of friends laughed. _

_Aaron went on to explain further, that the morning after their wedding night the women of the tribe would open the tepee and walk the couple to the main lodge where a wedding breakfast feast was prepared for all the tribe. Aaron had told JJ that it was custom for the bride and groom to provide the food for the wedding breakfast and he explained to her that he had already contacted his grandfather and Broken Arrow, wiring them money so they could supply the lodge with the food. JJ was pleased with that._

_Aaron also explained that after the breakfast he and JJ would be taken to a quiet secluded place for their honeymoon. There they would spend two days alone. Upon returning to the tribe the plans for the naming ceremony would be underway and when all was prepared Grandfather would call the tribe to council and the ceremony would begin. _

_Finally Aaron explained that they could stay with the tribe for however long they wanted or return to DC. Depending on the jet of course. He was shocked to learn that most of the group actually wanted to spend some of the down time with the tribe. Morgan being the one to say "God knows when we might have the time to spend in such peace and serenity again considering our line of work". That small amount of honest truth had the whole team willing to relax among the beauty of the Wind River Mountains. _

_Aaron was blessed and he knew it. _

That's how JJ found him, deep in thought, when she came downstairs after smelling the coffee brewing.

"Penny for your thoughts" she whispered coming up behind him and hugging him.

He turned to face her. Looking deeply into her blue eyes, taking her face between his large, callused hands and tilting her head for access to her kissable lips, he whispered in reply "Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you, the boys, and our family around me." His lips took hold of his in a gentle but passionate kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours but was mere minutes when they both heard the squeals of their two hungry boys.

"Ewww" Jack Hotchner exclaimed "Get a room."

JJ sputtered at that statement and Aaron grinned from ear to ear, which only got him elbowed by JJ in the stomach. "Sorry he muttered" amusedly.

"Jack Hotchner where did you hear that?" JJ tried to sound stern but her giggles gave her away.

"Aunt Penny" Jack volunteered to his parents.

"Figures" JJ and Aaron groaned together rolling their eyes at one another.

Henry broke up the comedy fest by saying "Up Daddy, Me ungry"

JJ looked to her son and smiled. She corrected him by saying "We don't demand Henry honey we ask. You say I'm hungry can I please get up Daddy."

"Yes mama" Henry looked down.

"Well your Mamma can correct you little man but I'm going to feed you" Aaron scooped the giggling boy in his arms and placed him in his high chair. "Mamma can I please have some coffee, while I feed these two starving boys of our" Aaron asked of JJ with a twinkle in his eyes as he began dishing out the pancakes and eggs he had been making.

"Why certainly you may" JJ replied sweetly

The family ate quietly, or as quietly as two young boys could be. JJ and Aaron sipped their coffee. JJ broke the peace of the morning by announcing that there was a lot to do for their trip in three days. She had to pack the boys, Aaron and herself with enough cloths and necessities to last a couple weeks. Aaron had told her not to overload because he and boys would mostly be wearing leggings and loin cloths. After the breakfast dishes were washed and put away JJ went upstairs to pack bags for the boys. After she was done with their bags she packed for herself and Aaron. She only took their casual cloths and of course their toiletries. But still there were three large suitcases when she was done.

Aaron in the meantime had called Rossi and Erin to make sure all arrangement were in place. Rossi explained that Erin arranged for each of them to be picked up by agents in SUV's and brought to the hanger where the FBI jet was housed. There they would board the plane and go to the airstrip coordinates that Aaron had already supplied to the pilot. From there Aaron had taken over, calling Grandfather and setting up what time he and the tribe should meet the airplane. Everything seemed in order and Aaron gave a sigh of relief knowing that in a few short days this would all be over and he and JJ could truly begin their lives together. While he was making phone calls Aaron took care of some other important business. He had called his lawyer, explaining what was happening and why. He also explained that once he and JJ returned he wanted to reaffirm his marriage vows civilly to make sure everything was legal. He also instructed his lawyer to make the changes to his will that he had faxed to the man earlier that morning. His lawyer being the cautious type asked Aaron if he was sure of what he was doing. Upon hearing Aaron's adamant assurances that he was totally sure of this, Aaron's lawyer told Aaron all the papers would be ready for signatures upon his arrival home. Aaron was pleased after getting off the phone with his lawyer. He had made sure that JJ and the children would always be taken care of. He had set up an educational trust fund for both boys, with the full knowledge that he would do the same for any other children he and JJ had. He had also put everything he owed jointly into his and JJ's names he even called his credit card companies and requested cards in the name of Jennifer Hotchner. He called his banking advisor and had him add JJ to all his accounts, faxing over a copy of JJ's signature for their file. He was pleased everything went smoothly, He never wanted her to ever have to worry about anything. His mother was from a very wealthy family and he had been left a very sizable inheritance when she passed away, as had Barbara. He chuckled slightly thinking about Dave's reaction when he had nosed through some papers on Aaron's desk one day. The papers had been statements of his financial condition from his lawyer. Dave was shocked when he saw the amount. Aaron remembered their conversation.

"_Holy shit Hotchner….And I thought I was friggin rich" Dave poured another scotch to ease his shock. _

"_Dave, please don't say anything. Unlike you I don't like flaunting what I have. It's inheritance nothing more." Aaron had asked his friend. _

"_Aaron buddy I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just shocked by the figure that's all. It's sort of hard wrapping ones head around all those zeros. You've been holding out on me." Dave chuckled_

"_How exactly have I been holding out on you old man? Don't you come here or to my office and always have a 25 year old bottle of scotch at your disposal?" Aaron laughed. "Besides, look at my life does hundreds of millions of dollars make me any happier?"_

"_You got me there." Dave said taking a large swig of scotch and passing another glass to his friend._

Aaron was happy now, and he had insured that JJ and the boys were entitle to everything he owned. He knew he would have to have a conversation with JJ about his holdings, but that was for another time. Now he and she were preparing for the rest of their lives.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: there should be a few more chapters in this story. Next up is the team meeting the tribe and the completion of my version of the Foyet arch. Hope you've been enjoying the read. Reviews are welcome and wanted. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again I don't own them. No matter how many times I sit on Santa's lap.

_**Truth and Justice Part VIII**_

The day of departure dawned bright and clear. Aaron was up first and in the kitchen starting breakfast. He had thought he quietly slipped out of their bed, but wasn't too surprised when her arms went around his waist and her lips brushed against his neck.

"Good Morning" she said cheerfully.

"Morning Sunshine." He replied not looking back at her.

"Can I help?" JJ offered.

"Nope this morning's on me. Coffee's made" Aaron smiled at her and proceeded to make the pancakes he was planning for their breakfast. "The boy's aren't up yet are they?"

JJ was pouring two large cups of coffee "Nope not yet. I think the excitement from last night about today wore them out. Those two are so excited for this trip" she handed him his coffee.

"Thanks Babe" he said as he took a sip of the coffee. "We should probably get them up and dressed before breakfast so that we're ready when the SUV gets here. Erin said it would be here about 9 AM."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But can I have at least one cup before I get them." She giggled.

"Look at you. You'll stare down serial killers and irate cops but you quake at two young boys in the morning." Aaron made a goofy face over that.

"Hey." She chided "No fair, I can shot the serial killers and the irate cops. I can't shot our kids."

Aaron laughed hard. She never ceased to amaze him. "Ok… Ok… Ms. Smarty Pants." He laughed.

JJ started to head toward the stairs to wake the boys up. She looked back over her shoulder and threw out "It's soon to be MRS. Smarty Pants."

"Smart ass is more like it" Aaron quipped to her departing back.

"I heard that Aaron Hotchner" giggled down from the upstairs.

Aaron returned to his pancake making. By the time JJ returned to the kitchen she had both boys up, and all three of them were dressed and ready to go. He placed a full plate of pancakes out for each and went to give JJ a kiss as he grabbed his coffee cup and excused himself to get ready.

Once the boys were finished eating JJ, cleaned up the dishes, double checked the back doors pulled the curtains and made sure their bags were in the front foyer. Aaron had joined her about a half hour later dressed in his jeans and FBI t-shirt. It was nearly 9 by the time they were done and he made one last pass through the house making sure everything was locked up.

Promptly at 9 AM a black SUV pulled into their driveway and Dave Rossi exited the front passenger seat. Dave and Aaron loaded their bags as JJ strapped the boys into the car seats provided. Once everything was secure the driver took off for the airport.

Rossi had told them that the rest of the team was also enroute to the airstrip and that Erin was being brought right from Quantico. She had apparently gone in early this morning to take care of some last minute details.

It took them about 30 minutes to reach the airstrip. The drivers took their bags to be stowed in the luggage compartment. JJ, Aaron and Rossi boarded the plane and saw Morgan and Penelope already there. Quick hugs and highs were exchanged as well as the boys being buckled into their seats. Aunt Penny had brought treats for the boys while they were in the air. And JJ had remembered to bring their portable DVD players to occupy their time while they waited for the others. Emily and Reid arrived soon after followed by Erin. After another round of hello's and hugs all of them settled down and awaited take off.

Aaron couldn't help think that Destiny had knocked and they were all opening the door to meet it.

JJAHJJAHJJAHJJAHJJAH

The flight was uneventful. And their little group of friends were quite cheery on the trip. Penelope had made her famous sugar cookies. Dave brought a prized bottle of scotch. Erin surprised them all by bringing her crocheting to do. Reid of course was buried in a book and Morgan had his music going. JJ and Aaron sat together talking. It was a little over 3 hours into the flight when the pilot announced they would be landing in a half hour.

Aaron laughed to himself looking at JJ grab his hand and squeeze while the plane descended. He had known she had anxieties about planes but never had been on the receiving end of that anxiety. He was smart enough not to tell her about his amusement and simply sat there and let her make his hand go numb.

Once the plane was on the ground Aaron looked out the window and a genuine smile swept across his face. Just outside the plane's doors sat a line of warriors all in traditional garb mounted on some of the finest horse flesh he'd seen in a long time. Aaron grabbed his things and walked to the door.

"Guys" he called to the group. They all turned to face their leader. "The Dog Soldiers have come. Don't worry though ok."

"Hey Hotch, don't' worry man we've been ready for this for nearly a month now" Morgan declared.

"Ok Derek but you especially aren't going to like what comes next" Aaron chuckled. Reid looked out the window to see what Hotch saw.

"Uh oh" Reid groaned

"What Pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

Reid just gave one word "Horses." And the entire group heard one word echo from Morgan's mouth.

"Fuck."

The team came off the plane to see the warriors in front of them. JJ stayed glued to Aaron and the boys holding each of their small hands. Looking around she saw several mini-vans also sitting off to the side, a tall older woman in a long flowing deerskin dress standing in front of the lead mini-van.

Aaron turned to JJ, as he could feel her apprehension to the sight in front of them. "It's ok babe, these are my family and friends."

"I know Aaron, I guess I just never expected them to look so… so….ominous." she whispered to him.

"It'll be fine sweetheart. Keep your head up ok, remember you are my Shining Star." Aaron soothed and bent his head to kiss her softly. JJ nodded her head and turned to the group of warriors, head up and eyes shining brightly. "That's my girl."

The tallest and oldest warrior approached the group of profilers. His hand stretched out in welcome. "Lone Wolf, My nephew."

"Broken Arrow" Hotch called. The two men walked forward toward each other. JJ noticed that outside of a 20 year age difference the men were nearly identical in build.

Hotch and Broken Arrow clasped arms, then moved in to give each other a warm hug.

"Ahh I've missed you my nephew. I see by your eyes that even with your troubles you are happy."

"Yes Uncle… come please meet my Shining Star and my friends" Hotch turned toward the group. He walked directly to JJ and the boys and smiled down at her lovingly.

"Broken Arrow, Uncle, this is Jennifer Jareau, Shining Star my bride to be. And these two handsome devils attached to her hip are our sons, Jack and Henry". Aaron stepped next to JJ and placed his arm across her shoulders.

"Shining Star, my niece, Welcome to the Wind River Mountains. I see why my nephew fell in love with you. Your purity and light shine into even these old eyes." Broken Arrow bent over and gave JJ a kiss on her cheek. He stood back up and removed a bear claw necklace from around his neck and placed it over her head. "For you, Shining Star. May the strength of the bear meld with your own and protect you always."

"Thank You Broken Arrow." JJ said softly, remembering what Aaron told her about the Indian's love of gift giving. It would be an insult if she refused his gift. Now it was her turn to show Aaron's Cheyenne family that she accepted them as her own and honored their traditions. She reached into her bag and pulled out a finely beaded pouch, it was filled with Broken Arrow's favorite tobacco. "For you Uncle." She held the bad for him to take from her hands. "Lone Wolf told me of your fondness for cigars, so I brought you the finest tobacco."

Broken Arrow took the gift, looked over the pouch and opened it to smell the tobacco, then he let out an ear splitting war cry to show his appreciation.

"You are a rare gem Shining Star. My nephew has indeed chosen well. "He stated firmly. Then Broken Arrow turned his gaze towards the two boys. Jack and Henry each stood up straighter like Daddy had shown them. The tall warrior smiled lovingly at the two boys and knelt down so he could look at them face to face. "Ah my two young warriors. How brave you are. I am pleased to welcome you to the tribe" He pounded his chest over his heart as a salute to their determination. Both boys beamed with pride that the large warrior liked them.

Broken Arrow stood and faced the rest of the team. He smiled at these people who Lone Wolf called friends and family. He could see their protectiveness of his nephew and new niece.

"Broken Arrow" Aaron interrupted "Let me introduce you to my family."

The Indian nodded and stood alongside Aaron as he walked one by one past the profilers introducing him.

"This is Dereck Morgan" Aaron introduced "He's our muscle and tactician. He's a lot like you uncle, always assessing a situation and environment."

"Derek" Broken Arrow put out his arm for the muscled profiler.

"Broken Arrow." Derek nodded his head and clasped the tall Indian's arm like Hotch had done.

"You have a strong grip my friend." Broken Arrow stated. "I think your name should be Strong Bear, for you possess the same devotion and protectiveness that a mother bear has towards her cubs. We shall see if you can excel in the warrior games later on. I think you shall do well my friend."

Derek dipped his head in respect and said "Thank you Broken Arrow, it is an honor to wear the name you've chosen for me."

Aaron and Broken Arrow next moved onto Reid. "Broken Arrow I would like you to meet Dr. Spencer Reid, our genius in residence"

"Spencer…."Broken Arrow extended his arm and Reid clasped it. "I can see your mind through your eyes my fine young Dr. Lone Wolf is right you never stop thinking. However, I'm concerned….your eyes are also sad my friend." Reid was taken aback by the truth of this man's words.

"Sir, I am not sad for myself truly. I suppose I just worry about everything." Reid tried to lighten up the tone.

"You and I will talk later my friend. I have seen what the spirits know of you and maybe their words can help you with your struggle." Broken Arrow's sincerity towards Reid warmed all the team.

"Yes Sir, I would like that very much" Reid announced eagerly.

Next they moved to Emily and Garcia, who were standing so close together it was easier to do both introductions. "Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia my uncle Broken Arrow"

"Hi Sir "Penelope bubbled "It's so nice to meet you. It's so beautiful out here. A little warm maybe but definitely some gorgeous territory. I'm so looking forward to all the festivities that are going to take place. I don't know where to begin. Although you don't have much internet service I think I can manage for the time being. OH oh ohhhh this trip is going to be so much fun" Aaron had to put a hand on Penelope's shoulder to calm her down. He turned to his uncle and shrugged his shoulders.

"Penelope is very enthusiastic as you can see. She's our Technical Analyst. Which in English means be afraid be very afraid. If you have anything out there she will find it and trust us she will use it to her best advantage." Aaron laughed.

"Ahhh boss man you're too kind." Penelope blushed "Although I do take very seriously my job of taking care of this group. Heck if it wasn't for me and my cakes and pies and cookies I swear these people would starve to death." Then Penelope did something Aaron never thought would be possible, she shocked Broken Arrow by hugging him tightly.

The whole crowd roared with laughter. To his credit Broken Arrow hugged her right back. "I will call you Otter Woman" he stated. For you my dear Penelope are as playful as the sleek otter yet smart as one also."

"Yay…" Pen yelled and jumped for joy "did you here that my chocolate Adonis you have to call me Otter Woman" everyone laughed again, Morgan they swore blushed.

"Ok Pen my turn" Emily extended her hand to the warrior "Hi Sir, I'm Emily it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Emily, it's good to meet you also." Broken Arrow clasped her outstretched arm just as he had done with the men. "I sense you too walk in two worlds Emily, one the old world one the new. You are sincerely welcome here."

"Thank you Sir" Emily bowed her head in respect for the older man.

Finally Aaron came to stand in front of Dave and Erin. He took a deep breath "Broken Arrow, this is Dave Rossi and his partner Erin Strauss."

Broken Arrow knew this man immediately. It was he who helped his nephew walk his path over these long years. He held out his arm which Dave clasped immediately then the two older men hugged briefly.

"You are like a father to my nephew. This I know and this I can see. Your eyes shine with the pride for him you carry. My nephew has talked about you. You and I David shall be great friends." Broken Arrow stated.

"It is good to finally meet you Broken Arrow. Lone Wolf, Aaron has spoken lovingly about you also. I just got to tell you I have a fabulous 100 year old Scotch in my bags and you and I are going to have to sit down and have a chit chat about that young buck" Rossi stated in true Rossi fashion.

"Ahhhh David" Broken Arrow smiled "Have you ever heard of an Indian passing up the firewater."

"Nope can't say I have" Dave deadpanned. "Broken Arrow this is Erin, she's not only our boss but she's also my other half"

"Erin. " Broken Arrow bent to hug her "You are the Dragon Lady of this group I hear." Seeing her face he immediately soothed her by saying "I mean no insult, Dragon Lady fits you, for like the Dragon you protect what is yours and yours alone, destroying anyone or anything that tries to harm them."

Erin was mollified by his words and smiled up at the big warrior "Yes, I am very protective of these people, whether they've known it or not."

"You and my wife shall get along wonderfully" Broken Arrow announced. And with that the tall statuesque woman standing by the mini-vans walked over to her husband and made their introduction.

After everyone had met everyone else Broken Arrow informed the group it was time to split up. The women were to go with his wife, Buffalo Woman, and the men were to come with him. As the group said their goodbyes to each other every one noticed how tightly Lone Wolf clung to his Shining Star.

Standing apart from the others Aaron bent his head to kiss JJ hungrily. "I will see you soon babe. And when we are together again the past will be behind us and our future will just be beginning." He kissed her again fiercely.

"Aaron" she began but then stopped and took a deep breath. She wanted so much to honor this man she loved so fiercely.

"Lone Wolf..." she began again "Take care of our sons. Teach them well and bring the three of you back to me safely. I will wait for you to come to me on our wedding day. Remember I love you always and forever"

"Shining Star" Aaron groaned and kissed her again. "I will return our boys to you quickly. Then I will make you mine for all the world to see and know. I too love you always and forever." They stood before each other foreheads touching.

Aaron took a deep breath and let go of her, taking the boys' hand in his he walked to stand next to the large group of warriors assembled. He watched JJ, pick her head up and walk straight and proud toward Buffalo Woman, who wrapped a loving arm around her and guided her to the mini-van.

"Now gentlemen" Broken Arrow spoke "It is time to turn you all into warriors." He began throwing backpacks at each of the men. He handed Aaron three sacks." It is time to change from Aaron to Lone Wolf my nephew."

Aaron nodded his head and stripped naked, pulling his loin cloth from his sack he wrapped the traditional warrior garb around his waist and stood before his uncle, who smiled. None of the men noticed that the minivans hadn't left and all the women's faces were glued to their windows. JJ especially smiled at the site of her powerful husband to be.

"Welcome Home Lone Wolf" the older man said

"It's good to be home Uncle" Aaron replied.

Aaron helped Jack and Henry to change into the leggings the women provided for them. Jack looked strangely at his father. "What is it son?" Aaron questioned.

"You look different Dad." Jack said simply

"Jack, Henry come here" Aaron pulled the boys close "No matter whether I am Lone Wolf or Aaron Hotchner remember this. I am always Daddy and I love you boys with all my heart. This is just another side of us. We are part of the Tsitis 'The People'. They are your people as well as mine, and never forget that."

Jack and Henry hugged their dad and smiled happily that they were going to share this adventure with him. Aaron and the other men were glad that the boys were still too young to understand why Aaron had switched personas at this time. Or so they thought until Jack stated "You're going to kill the man that hurt you and all those people aren't you Daddy?"

Aaron looked into his son's eyes. He knew that this little boy deserved the truth, he was old enough for that. And so was Henry. Taking a deep breath Aaron stood in front of the boys keeping a hand on each of their shoulders. "Yes boys, I am going to kill the man that hurt not only me and your Mom, but so many other's. It is his turn to die and the Great Spirit is pleased."

Jack hugged his father "I'm glad dad."

Henry hugged Aaron too saying "I'm glad too Daddy". None of the men noticed the small tear escape Aaron's eye.

"You have fine sons" one of the Dog Soldiers who was named Firewalker said. "I would be honored to have the privilege of riding and protecting either or both of these young warriors."

Aaron knew that the warriors offer was the sincerest form of flattery any warrior father could be given. And he nodded to the young warrior and said "I would be honored to place my sons in your care Firewalker."

Aaron walked to a large mostly black horse with a white spotted rump. He knew that this animal was one of his uncle's prized Appaloosa's. He deftly swung up on the stallions back. He saw that the other men were also mounted. He was surprised that Derek had mounted so easily but soon learned that one of the other warriors had convinced him that it wasn't so bad to ride. Aaron was pleased his friends were fitting in with his Indian family. Firewalker leaned over his horse to offer Jack his hand, the little boy looked up proudly as he took the warriors hand. Firewalker easily swung Jack up behind him Aaron noticed that Jack seemed to mature before his eyes. Broken Arrow had announce he was going to take his youngest nephew on his horse with him. Placing the boy securely in front of him wrapping him in the excess saddle pad that his horses always wore to make sure the boy didn't slip off. With everyone mounted the group headed off to meet White Eagle and finish what was started so long ago.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Author's note: As this story evolves I've realized that it is better for me to write it in cohesive pieces. This piece being the departure and the meeting of the two families and the next piece being the end of Foyet. I will then do a piece about the introduction of the women to the tribe and the preparations for the wedding and wedding night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope still don't own them but I do like playing with them.

_**Author's note:**_ I've been going back and forth with this next chapter. Not sure how I want to portray Hotch with Foyet. Please review to let me know if I've gotten this right.

_**Truth and Justice Part IX**_

Aaron rode at the back of the group deep in thought. It would only be a few hours at most before he would face Foyet again. He was wrestling with himself on how he was going to handle this. He was torn between wanting to end this quickly and move on with his life. A life that just a short while ago he didn't think he'd ever have much less deserve. He had so much to live for now. He had JJ, the kids, his job at the BAU, his friends/family. To most it would seem he had it all. Yet, he wanted more. He knew he had no right to want the other half of him too, the Cheyenne half. He loved these people. They had taken him in when he thought his life was worthless. They had all in their own way taught him what it was like to really live. He had come back to them over the years, maybe not as invested as that first time his mother made him come, but he was proud to come back over the years and bring his son first and now JJ. He sought refuge here, free to be himself and let loose from the starched stoic FBI agent he had become. Here no one made demands of him. No one thought him foolish for whooping it up with the other men. He had money and power and prestige in his other life but out here among the wilderness of the Wind River Mountains he had honor. He needed to keep this part of him alive, for JJ for the kids. Because the time he got to let loose out here made him a better man for them. Contemplating how to make it all work together he suddenly realized what he had to do. He knew he would make this a yearly thing for his family. He would bring his family here each year, he would renew his ties to the Cheyenne and they would renew their ties to him. They would come and forget the hustle and bustle of the city, they would rest and rejuvenate themselves. It was a plan and Aaron was suddenly excited for this last dark chapter to be over so he could put his plan in motion.

With an age old war cry Aaron kicked his steed into a gallop. Whipping past his friends as his horse thundered by them he raced ahead up the nearby ridge. There he sat overlooking the group below and he let out another war cry before plunging his horse over the crest and down the other side.

Broken Arrow laughed at Lone Wolf's cry. All was as it should be the wizened warrior thought. Lone Wolf had come home and was relishing his time amongst The People again. He had watched Lone Wolf struggle the last few miles with what he wanted and what he needed in this life, and his heart sang with happiness when he saw Lone Wolf's realization that he could have it all. Broken Arrow leaned his head down to the little boy sitting happily in front of him and said "Your Daddy is acting silly little one."

Henry looked up at the older man and smiled "I like when Daddy's silly." Broken arrow laughed at the boy's honesty and whispered into the wind "I do too, I do too."

Aaron didn't know how far ahead of the group he had gotten, nor did he particularly care. They were safe with the Dog Soldiers, and he had enjoyed being able to ride free again. As he slowed his horse down he saw a figure sitting on another small ridge. He knew it was White Eagle. He pounded his chest over his heart once in her direction and kicked his horse into a gallop to go meet his destiny.

**Foyet's End **

Aaron galloped up to White Eagle and stopped alongside her horse. He smiled at her and reached his hand out to her in welcome. White Eagle smiled back and reached out to clasp his arm.

"Welcome brother. You look good." White Eagle said.

"I feel good sis. Better than I have in a long time." Aaron spoke honestly.

"So tell me before everyone catches up to us. How are things with you and JJ?" Aaron saw the mischievous glint in his sister's eyes at her question.

"Would you laugh too hard if I said absolutely wonderful?" Aaron quirked an eyebrow.

"Not really." She laughed "Seeing as the last time I saw you both your hearts were on your sleeves." Aaron laughed with her. "Lone Wolf…..Aaron…" his sister's tone was more serious.

"Yes?" he asked

"I like her little brother. I really like her. She makes your face smile and your heart sing. I've missed that in my little brother for a long time now." White Eagle's sincerity brought a wave of emotion over Aaron that he didn't think he had.

"That's means a lot Barb. It really does. JJ…. She makes me feel alive. She understands me. More importantly she supports me. I never had that with Hailey. I never thought I deserved someone like her. But I can't let go. Hell I don't want to let go. I think of my vision all those years ago and realize that father was talking about JJ." Aaron let his love and emotion for JJ just come from his soul.

"Well then we're going to finish this quickly and get you home to your family. Life will be good brother. For all of us." Barb's voice had a little more nostalgia in it then she might have wanted.

"Barb….White Eagle?" Aaron called stopping her from riding away

"Yes Aaron." Barb sighed.

"I want to ask you…. No JJ and I want to ask you if you would do us the honor of being the boys' spirit guide." Aaron looked deep into his sister's eyes.

White Eagle was taken aback at his request. She was a monster after all. She brought her eyes up to meet her brothers and saw not disgust or hatred at what she's done but rather she saw love and respect and sincerity. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears that were forming and nodded her head "I would be honored Lone Wolf."

Together brother and sister began riding into the camp that she had set up a month ago. As they rode Aaron told his sister that he wanted this done before the others got here. He didn't want them to see him slaughter Foyet, but he knew that they were needed to confirm his death. White Eagle agreed. She had informed him that Foyet wouldn't last much longer. She was too good at inflicting pain and prolonging suffering but there was only so much the human body could with stand before quitting.

At the camp White Eagle introduced Lone Wolf to the two Dog Soldiers that stayed with her. She brought them up to date on what Aaron wanted before the others came to camp. She also told them that they would be having two hungry boys coming and asked if the warriors would put some food on the fire. After everything was set White Eagle put her hand on Aaron's arm and said simply "It's time Lone Wolf." At the nod of his head they walked to where Foyet was stacked out on the ground.

Aaron saw the figure laid out between the stakes. It was a horrible site from a distance but as he got closer he realized just how much suffering Foyet had went through. And he was pleased. Aaron closed his eyes for a second and drew in a deep breath. As he opened his eyes again White Eagle saw the transformation from Aaron Hotchner, FBI agent to Lone Wolf, Warrior of the Cheyenne.

He didn't hesitate once he reopened his eyes. He took the blade White Eagle held out to him and walked over to Foyet's mangled body.

"Hi George" Aaron sneered and saw the serial killer panic at the sight of him. "Did you miss me?"

All Foyet could do was whimper in fear.

"Ahhhh I've missed you. I missed you as my shoulder was stitched from your knife. I missed you as my finance had to recall your sexual taunts. I missed you when I had to explain to authorities about all your victims." Aaron hissed at the man. "You made a mistake George. You picked the wrong man to screw with. Have you thought about that at all during your stay here? Did you ever think maybe if you had left me alone you wouldn't be here right now about to die? Did you think that maybe if you had stopped hunting me I would stop hunting you? You should have taken your own deal George"

Nothing but more whimpering.

"Don't worry George I'm not going to make you suffer anymore. My sister did that enough for both of us. I just wanted to see your face when you realized that you were bested by me. That you were so wrong about me you started the chain of events that lead us to this moment in time." Aaron snickered at the broken man. He straddled his body standing over the beaten and mutilated man. "How does it feel George, knowing that I Lone Wolf, son of Brave Eagle, child of The People, Husband to Jennifer, father to Jack and Henry am about to take your miserable life away from you and you can do nothing to stop me." Aaron reached out and grabbed Foyet's head pulling it back to expose his throat. Bringing up the blade in his hand he let out a blood curdling war cry, Foyet whimpered, as the knife in the hand of his nemesis sliced cleanly and deeply across the killer's throat ending his life. It was done.

Aaron stepped away from the body and threw the knife at a tree where it imbedded itself. He turned to White Eagle who stood with a satisfied smile on her face.

"It is done my brother. The spirits are pleased with his life in trade for all the lives he hurt and ruined. Now we will celebrate your power over your enemy, your love for your woman and children as well as the love you have for The People and their ways." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Wah hoo" Aaron said simple with his head down. (It means it is done).

**A Lonely Group of Warriors**

The weary band of warriors stopped suddenly at the sound of a blood curdling war cry. Broken Arrow and his Dog Soldier's smiled to themselves. They knew what the sound meant. Lone Wolf's friends all shuddered simultaneously.

"What was that" Reid was the first to ask.

"I'm not sure we want to know kid. I'm not sure we want to know" Rossi said starring off to where the sound came from.

"Rossi you don't think Hotch killed Foyet yet do you?" Morgan asked

Dave Rossi looked at his co-worker and friend and with a resigned sigh he said "Yes Derek I do."

"Ohh man Hotch" Derek groaned upset that his friend and boss hadn't waited for them.

"Derek, I think this is something that Aaron had to do on his own. I think this was also something he needed to do to rectify the two halves of himself. I will correct myself here, I don't think Aaron Hotchner killed George Foyet, I think Lone Wolf of the Cheyenne did."

The group simply nodded their heads and continued their journey. It wasn't long after that the weary group of profilers the two children and the band of Dog Soldiers rode into White Eagle's camp. She and Lone Wolf were sitting at the fire no outward signs of what had happened. To Aaron's friends he didn't look any different, he was his calm cool self. Greeting them happily and even swinging the boys from their perspective riders. The boys laughed and giggled at their Daddy playing with them. Aaron made sure he paid attention to the boys. He understood that they were probably confused by everything. He wanted them to think of this time with the Cheyenne as fun so they would want to come back. After a good meal and some wonderful stories by Broken Arrow and the Dog Soldiers the boys were both yawning widely and it was White Eagle who decided it was time for all little warriors to go to bed. She took each child and brought them to the clear river on the other side of the camp and showed them both how to wash for bedtime in the wilderness. At first the boys didn't like the cold mountain water but soon they were done and ready to crawl under the buffalo robes White Eagle laid out for each boy in her tepee. It only took a few minutes after Aaron went to say goodnight to them that they were sound asleep. Even though the sun still hung low in the sky the two boys exhausted from the day's travels were completely out. Aaron returned to the camp fire and the group that surrounded it.

"Aaron…." David said

"Yeah Dave…."Aaron spoke gently to his friend.

"You ok? Are you… well you again?" Dave asked

Aaron gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Yeah Dave, I never stopped being me. I get it I really do, you guys find it hard to use my Indian name and that's ok. I answer to both and you know it. But I haven't changed Dave. I'm still the man you saw yesterday and a month ago and a year ago." Aaron pondered something for a minutes and continued "Well maybe not the same…. I'm better than before. I've come to terms with who and what I am. I've found the most beautiful loving woman to spend the rest of my life with. I have two remarkable little boys and a whole passel of friends who worry about my sanity. So yeah Dave I'm good… Real Good!"

"I'm glad Aaron…. I truly am." Dave gave his friend a slap on the back. "So what's next?"

"Well I would like for you guys to identify the body before the Dog Soldiers get rid of it. Someone has to prove identification after all." Aaron stated.

"I see…. Well can we get this over with. I'm kind of hungry and Broken Arrow and I have a hot date with a bottle of scotch, which I don't want to be bringing up the wrong way if we do this later" Dave smiled.

"OK. Let's do this." Aaron stood and called to Morgan and Reid. He explained what he wanted them to do and all three men nodded their heads in agreement. White Eagle and Broken Arrow joined them. Broken Arrow spoke first.

"I've sent the Dog Soldier's back to the village to help the women and Grandfather prepare for tomorrow night's ceremony. I think the rest of us can finish up here and get the boys safely back to camp tomorrow."

"Good thinking Uncle" White Eagle smiled. "I will enjoy spending this evening with my brother and friends. And tomorrow I will spend with my nephews."

"Ok then…Let's see the bastard and get it over with. I want more food and some of that scotch Dave's trying to hide." Derek jovially whined. Dave and Broken Arrow looked at each other and just shook their heads.

The group walked to where the body was still staked out. The seasoned profilers sucked in a breath when they saw what was done to George Foyet. Reid began to shake in rage. Aaron came up to the young profiler and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you're ok Spencer?" Aaron asked sincerely.

"I'm fine Hotch. I'm relieved really, seeing him like that makes me believe in justice just a little more." Reid studied his boss and friend. "I'm glad after everything you were the one to end that miserable bastards life. Not that it's any consolation but it was better you then me, because I could have never done it. I just wish I had the strength to do it myself that's all."

"It's ok Spence….Foyet went after me. It was my responsibility. "Thank you for being here with me and for wanting to be there to protect my family…. Our family." Aaron told him.

"Hotch…." Derek called.

"Yeah Derek…." Aaron knew his question before Derek even asked it. "I slit his throat when I got here. That was my war cry you heard. Everything else…was White Eagle."

"Wow man….can't say he didn't get what he deserved, but this… this looks brutal" Morgan whistled in appreciation.

"Believe me, my slitting his throat was merciful." Aaron told the black man.

Derek turned to face Hotch with a puzzled expression on his face "You mean he was still alive when you got here? After all that?" he waved his hand over Foyet's corpse.

Aaron took a deep breath…."Yes, he was still alive and knew what was happening and who was ending his life when I killed him."

"Holy Shit" each of the profilers exclaimed as it dawned on them the totality of Foyet's suffering this past month.

After reviewing the body White Eagle proceeded to untie it from the stakes and dragged it off to the nearby cliff, throwing it over the side.

"The wolves will take care of the rest" she announced matter of factly. And no one argued with her. Once they were all done cleaning up the area where Foyet was kept for the last month the tired men and woman returned to camp. Their stew was and they ate in silence. Rossi and Broken Arrow went off alone to have a few drinks of the scotch Rossi brought minus Morgan. Morgan and Reid were more tired than they let on and soon were stretch out on the bedrolls that White Eagle and Broken Arrow provided for them. White Eagle had told the group she wanted to go up on the ridge to keep a look out. She swore to her brother that if she needed him she would call him to relieve her. With that Aaron went into the tepee to check on the boys. He sat with his knees up to one side of the dwelling keeping a watch over his sons. He would stay that way this night.

Aaron looked up to the heavens and sent a prayer up to Maheo thanking him for his generosity and help. He was also thinking about the beautiful blonde awaiting him in the village. Tomorrow he would gladly join with her to make her his mate for life. Life was good!

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Author's note: Foyet's dead, Aaron is fine…JJ's waiting for him in the village. It's time to PARTY!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own them. But boy do I wish I did. I'd change so much.

Author's Note: The rest of the story should be pretty happy. Maybe a twist or two yet... EG

_**Truth and Justice Part X**_

JJ had never felt so happy or relaxed. After leaving the men, Buffalo Woman and the others had driven them to the village where they were welcomed warmly. One of the women called Little Deer had come and told the ladies they were to follow her so they could prepare themselves. Buffalo Woman had told JJ she was to remain with her and they were going to go meet Lone Wolf's grandfather and his wife Singing Bird. JJ was a little apprehensive about making a good impression.

JJ shouldn't have been worried at all. Grandfather and Singing Bird were the nicest people. They both hugged her genuinely and welcomed her with open arms. Grandfather had told her he could see why Lone Wolf had fallen in love with her, for she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. JJ had blushed at the remark. Singing Bird was excited about the wedding. She had shown JJ the soft deerskin gown she would be wearing for the ceremony. JJ had nearly cried when she saw the beautiful gown. It was pure white, with layers and layers of colorful beadwork. If fit her snugly on top and flowed down her body like silk. Singing Birds daughter Morning Dove had made her a beautiful headdress of beads and feathers to adorn her head for the ceremony. After the women had finished fawning over JJ, Grandfather had come back to the tepee and sat with her. Telling her stories about Aaron as a child and about the tribe. He also presented her with a small box. As JJ lifted the lid of the box Grandfather explained that the ring inside was made for Lone Wolf's father when he married his mother. It was brought back to him upon her death. Grandfather had spoken to JJ of Aaron's father, explaining that he was the eldest of his children and he had missed him greatly. He also told JJ that having Lone Wolf back in his life had made the ache for his lost son lessen, as Lone Wolf and his father were carbon copies of each other. JJ told Grandfather Stories of Aaron also. She told him about different cases they worked together and how Aaron always put the victims and their families first. She told him of Aaron's compassion when children were involved. She also told him about Hailey and how hurt Aaron had been with her betrayal. JJ had then sworn to Grandfather that she loved Aaron more than her own life and would do anything to make his life happy for however long the spirits gave them. Grandfather was pleased and had blessed JJ and her union with Lone Wolf.

It was hours later that JJ, was now dressed in a simple but beautiful full skirted deerskin dress, the top of the dress was cut low and showed her cleavage, her hair was gathered up with wisps of blonde locks framing her face, on her feet were the softest fur lined moccasins. Buffalo Woman declared her perfect and she walked out of grandfather's tepee to rejoin her friends. There was an abundance of food and music was being played.

JJ saw the girls before they saw her. 'Wow' she thought they look wonderful. Erin was dressed in a long flowing deerskin skirt and muslin top. Her hair had several very thin braids woven on the sides that had small tiny bells her legs were almost covered in soft doeskin boots that hugged her calves tightly. Penelope looked so like herself even in her short deerskin shirt and deerskin halter top. She had fashioned earring from eagle's feathers and had woven more feathers in her hair. On her feet she wore a pair of intricately beaded leather sandals. She was so utterly Penelope even here in this tranquil and laid back place. Emily followed and she looked amazing. Instead of a dress she had a pair of form fitting deerskin leggings on with a form fitting deerskin vest that showed all her curves. Her hair was braided in one large braid that hung down one side of her head. In the braid was woven many colorful beads. Around her neck hung a miniature dream catcher hanging from a thin leather rope. Her legs were wrapped in thigh high leather moccasins.

"Wow" they all said in unison.

"You girls look great." JJ said.

"Ohh Jayje, you look like a fairy princess in that dress." Pen exclaimed.

"Yeah JJ, you look amazing." Emily echoed.

"I think we might need to change the FBI dress code ladies. Because god damn it we all look fantastic." Erin stated with a chuckle.

"Do you want the men to get any work done Erin?" JJ joked, putting an emphasis on the word any.

"I see your point JJ." Erin giggled at her. "However, I certainly hope the men return soon so at least they'll see us like this and get their juices going."

"Ma'am" Emily deadpanned "I don't think we're going to have to worry about flowing juices."

The girls broke out laughing. Buffalo Woman joined the women and told them some dinner was prepared for them. They followed the older woman to a brightly lit wooden lodge. Once inside they could see that there were 20 or 30 woman sitting around a large open fire with trays of food lining the circle of women.

Once all the introductions were made the girls sat in the space cleared for them and enjoyed a festive dinner of meat, fruits and vegetables. Hours later Buffalo Woman declared that JJ being the bride needed to return to her lodge to be prepared for tomorrow. Earlier Buffalo Woman explained that after a good night's sleep she and Morning Dove would be helping her prepare for her wedding. First she would be taken to the hot springs where she would be bathed and perfumed. Then she would return to the lodge where her hair and make-up would be done. Finally as the hour of her wedding drew close she would dress in her wedding dress. Buffalo Woman explained that the Cheyenne wedding ceremony wasn't long but was very emotional, it is a silent ceremony she had said, explaining that JJ would be walked out of the their tepee by Grandfather, who would be acting on behalf of JJ's father. There he would walk her to Aaron who would be standing with Broken Arrow and the other men. JJ's women friends would then be bring a woven leather cord that would be wrapped loosely around both Aaron and JJ and wound around their wrists. The tribe Shaman Medicine Woman would then place sacred oils on the cord around their wrists and on the bride and groom. Once that was done Aaron would present the tribe with a gift for blessing their marriage. After that Aaron and JJ would be led by their friends to a large tepee prepared in a private secluded spot along the river, for their wedding night with food and drink as well as the best buffalo robes the tribe had. Once inside their friends would take long buffalo bone needles and stitch the tepee closed so the couple was 'forced' to spend the night together. Before they awoke a warrior would come up to the tepee and remove the bone needles so the couple could exit the tepee should they choose too. They would then spend the next two days alone in their honeymoon spot before rejoining the tribe.

The whole ceremony sounded so beautiful to all involved and JJ was anxious for her wedding. Sleep came surprisingly easy for JJ, as she lay down on the bed of robes made for her. She couldn't help but wonder if Aaron was thinking about her though.

JJ wasn't sure what time it was when she awoke, but when the flap of her tepee was pulled back she saw the golden rays of sunshine peeking through the opening. Morning Dove had come to take her to the hot spring, but not before JJ enjoyed a breakfast of coffee, fruits and nuts. Soaking in the hot spring was amazing, JJ thought her skin felt soft as silk and her cheeks had a nice rosy hew to them. Morning Dove helped her out of the spring and wrapped her in a large but very soft buffalo robe. The two women walked back to the tepee. JJ had asked once if Aaron and the boys had returned yet, she was told they had and they too were preparing for the wedding. Buffalo Woman and Little Deer combed and braided JJ's hair so that it framed her face in a golden halo. Holding up a mirror for JJ to see herself Little Deer smiled broadly at the look of awe her new friend had at her image in the mirror.

"Do not worry Shining Star, the mirror does you no justice. Your man, your Lone Wolf will be hot for you when he sees you" Little Deer told her friend.

JJ blushed bright red. And the woman laughed with her.

After her hair Singing Bird came and told her it was time, and helped JJ slip into her beautiful white dress. Once she was fully dressed the women turned her around to face them, and gasped at JJ's beauty.

"Oh my granddaughter" Singing Bird said as tears formed in her eyes. "You are truly sent from the heavens. You're radiant."

"Thank you Grandmother. For everything." JJ said and gave the woman a warm hug.

"It is my pleasure my dear. I've waited for you to come since my grandson had his vision of you as a child. Your love has always been meant to be." The older woman told JJ.

Taking a deep breath JJ was nervous waiting for Grandfather to come for her. While she waited she wondered what was going on with Aaron and the boys.

**The other side of the village**

Aaron and the boys had returned to the village fairly early the next day. He had made sure the boys had some pemmican and fruit before they had set out. Once at the village Aaron was taken by some of the warriors to bath and prepare for the wedding. Firewalker had met him at the river and presented Aaron with a beautifully decorated white buffalo shirt and a pair of buckskin leggings, loin cloth, and moccasins. As Aaron bathed and shaved Firewalker explained that the boys were happy and were with his own wife Little Deer and some of the children of the tribe.

"Do not worry my friend. Those two boys will not even miss you and your woman during your honeymoon time. They are having fun with the other children. I believe young Jack is quite adapt at the hoop game already." Firewalker laughed at Aaron.

"I am pleased the boys are having fun and are making friends quickly. I am planning and hoping that our vacations from the city can be spent here in the village. I believe both boys can benefit from the lessons learned here." Aaron confessed the younger warrior.

"All will be well Lone Wolf." Firewalker stated with conviction. "I also know from my Little Deer that Shining Star looks radiant."

Aaron's blood ran hot at those words and Firewalker laughed at his reaction. "This bodes well for your wedding night Lone Wolf" He chided "You already are hungry with desire for your woman and you haven't even seen her yet"

"Shut up Firewalker" Aaron jokingly snapped. Both men walked to where the other men were gathering. He saw Jack and Henry dressed in clean deerskins playing happily with the other children. His gaze finally found his friends and uncle standing to one side. The group looked up to see their boss walking towards them.

"Wow Hotch" Reid exclaimed "You look like a friggin warrior god."

"Yeah Hotch, Christ you were tall before man, but you look even taller." Morgan piped up.

"All you need now Aaron is the long hair braided down your back." Rossi said sardonically "But really, you look amazing. JJ's not going to be able to take her hands off of you."

"Ok you idiots, I think my ego can't take anymore. Sheesh, dress up for your wedding and you three turn into 5 year olds" Aaron chuckled. He didn't notice his son and Henry walking up to him.

"Dad….?" Jack said cautiously. "That you?"

Aaron spun around to see his boys staring at him with funny looks on their faces.

"Jack, Henry!" Aaron called happily. "Wow you boys look great. Are you having fun with the other kids?"

"OH yeah Dad, it's great here. And you should see all the food that's being set out. Aunt Penny must have taught the tribe how to make cookies and cakes and pies because there is a table with just that stuff." Jack gushed. Henry stood next to Jack nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

The men all laughed at the innocence of the young boys. Aaron caught Jack looking at him with a serious face so he knelt down to his son and asked "Everything ok Buddy?"

"Ummmm Dad" Jack said putting his arm over his father's shoulder.

"Yes Jack" Aaron asked curiously

"Let me give you a little advice Dad" Jack started to say. He didn't notice all the adult men trying desperately to hold back their laughter at the sight of this 4 year old giving his father advice right before his wedding.

"Ok Son, what's your advice." Aaron sounded so sincere.

"You see with the way you look right now, all sexy and manly and stuff, JJ is sure to want you to help her with that certain 'itch' girls get. And keeping that in mind me and Henry…. Well me and Henry are going to expect a brother or sister soon" Jack stood straight with an oh so serious look on his face.

Aaron tried not to lose it at his son's demands. But god it was so hard. Taking in a deep breath and looking around at the other men, who were definitely not going to be of any help with this as they were all holding their mouths closed to keep from laughing, including Broken Arrow and Firewalker.

"Well Jack. I thank you for thinking that your old man here still has what it takes to make a beautiful woman like JJ want to be with me." God this was so hard Aaron groaned silently "And I promise I will pass along yours' and Henry's request for a baby brother or sister when I see JJ." Aaron decided now wasn't the time to talk to his son about the appropriateness of his comments.

"Dad?" Jack asked again.

"Yes Jack?" Aaron hesitated.

"Don't worry, it was Mommy who told me that I should ask you for a baby brother or sister for Henry and I. She told me too that I was never allowed to talk like this to anyone but you or her" Jack finished with a smile.

Aaron exhaled loudly. The rest of the men knew he was ever so thankful right about now.

"You Mom is a smart Mom Jack. I'll thank her when we get back home." Aaron told his son.

"Ok Daddy, can Henry and I go play again?" Jack rattled.

"Sure son." Was all Aaron could say?

As soon as the boys were out of earshot the men started hooting and hollering. Broken Arrow clapped Aaron on the back and said "You're in trouble my nephew. That is one smart son you have."

"Yeah Hotch, even I wasn't thinking like that at his age and I'm a certifiable genius." Reid laughed nearly doubled over still.

"OMG, do not tell JJ about this Hotch dude. She'll turn every shade of Red, pink and purple." Morgan quipped.

"Don't I know it" Aaron nodded his head.

Dave was smart enough not to say anything. Not that he could he was laughing so hard.

Broken Arrow interrupted them by saying it was time.

Firewalker gathered the boys and the men went to stand in front of the large fire pit that had been lit. Broken Arrow stood next to Aaron with the boys on either side of their father. Dave, Morgan and Reid were standing on the other side of the pit facing Aaron along with Firewalker and others of the tribe. Out of the tree line White Eagle walked. Her slow steady gate brought her to stand by her brother. She took his hand in hers and told him "You thought I was going to miss this little brother?"

"No, I knew you would be here once you took care of you." Aaron leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

The drums started then. Aaron and White Eagle separated and she went to stand to his side next to the boys and Broken Arrow. Aaron could see the tepee that JJ was going to walk out of and his stomach started rolling as he waited for her. As the drums got louder the time grew closer. Aaron knew once the drums stopped JJ would be brought out to him. A few minutes later it happened. The drums stopped, the tepee flap opened wide. First came Singing Bird then Grandfather who held out his hand for the bride. As JJ walked out of the tepee there was a collective gasp amongst the whole tribe at her beauty. Aaron felt his knees go weak. 'Oh my god she's gorgeous' he thought to himself.

JJ walked as if she was floating towards their gathering friends and family. Her walk with Grandfather seemed to take hours but it was only minutes at best. And then she was there standing facing the man of her dreams. She felt like she couldn't breathe seeing Aaron standing in front of her so handsome and sexy. She looked up into his dark loving eyes and tried conveying how much she loved him with her own eyes. He was staring back at her. On cue Penny, Emily and Erin brought the woven rope around there bodies and up and over their wrists. Medicine Woman stepped out of the darkness to stand before the couple. In her hand she held a very delicate bottle of scared oil. White Eagle had stepped to Medicine Woman's side and handed the old shaman a large pure white eagle feather. Medicine dipped the feather into the oils and ran it over the rope and both Aaron's and JJ's foreheads. She then turned the couple toward the crowd and took out a very old handmade maraca and shook it over the couple, blessing their union. When her part was done Medicine Woman cried out to Maheo to bless the couple also then melded back into the darkness. Aaron then took his brides other hand in his and began to speak.

"We thank the tribe for their blessing of our union and pray to the spirits that we are granted long life and many children. In honor of your blessing JJ and I would like to present the tribe with all the equipment to outfit the reservation school. Four trucks will arrive within a fortnight containing everything you will need for your children and their education. We would also like to set up a perpetual college fund for every child of the tribe in honor of my father's memory." Aaron bowed his head after he spoke.

JJ looked out amongst the crowd and saw the absolute approval of all the tribe members. She was so proud of her husband at that moment. Their gift was perfect, and so like her husband.

Their friends and family came around and took the couple by their arms and led them towards the river. Once in front of their honeymoon lodge the wedding rope was removed and they walked hand and hand into the tepee. As the tepee flapped closed they turned to each other smiling.

"Thank you JJ" Aaron was the first to speak. He ran his hand along her jaw line. "My god you are beautiful. You simply take my breath away."

"My husband" JJ sighed placing her hands on this chest. "My heart" she laid her head on his broad chest.

"I have something for you sweetheart" Aaron pulled away from her and knelt by his pack of cloths. He pulled a small black box out and returned to stand before her. "For you love. Forever and Always."

JJ opened the little black box and nestled inside was the most beautiful diamond eternity band she had ever seen. She looked up into Aaron's eyes.

"Like my love for you diamonds are eternal. Like the circle of the band our love will always bring us back to each other. This is my pledge to you Jennifer, everything I have, and everything I am is now yours." Aaron bent to kiss her petal soft lips.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner. Thank you for sharing yourself with me." JJ kissed him back.

They stood together for many minutes simply loving the closeness of the other. Finally JJ pulled away and asked Aaron if he was hungry. He laughed easily and nodded. JJ began pulling food out for both of them. She stood up smiling as her hand felt a chilled bottle of something at the bottom of the basket prepared for them, along with two wine glasses. Pulling the wine free and holding it up for Aaron to see they both laughed and said

"Rossi!"

Throughout the evening Aaron and JJ talked, laughed and love passionately. When they were tired they slept snuggled together in the warm comfortable buffalo robes. When they woke up they made love. JJ didn't think anyone could have had a better wedding night. I was either very late or very early when they finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Author's note: I decided to do one chapter completely about the wedding and JJ and Aaron's perspectives of their wedding. There's only maybe two more chapters left in my head. Those should be the honeymoon and the return to DC.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own them. Wish I did.

_**Author's Note**_: Thanks for the Reviews. Motivates me to write the sequels and other stories. Might have to make this thing an M rating for this chapter. It just happened and felt right.

_**Truth and Justice Part XI**_

Aaron heard the noise outside the tepee. He knew it would be one of the warriors undoing the buffalo bones to their little honeymoon home. He could vaguely see the sunlight starting to filter in. He felt the warm body snuggled tightly next to him. He smiled, pulling his arms a little tighter around his JJ, his wife. Their wedding was amazing. She looked like an angel as she walked toward him. Surrounded by their friends and family he couldn't have been happier. Last night was beautiful and exhilarating. JJ had given herself to him completely and he gave to her. For hours they explored each other's bodies. Discovered what each liked, didn't like (not much) and what drove them insane. He chuckled softly to himself at the memory. Who knew his petite wife was such an animal in the bedroom. She had touched and tasted every last inch of him, and kept coming back for more. Not that he minded, her hands and mouth had done things to his body that he didn't think possible. The memories were making him hard again, and he began stoking her ribs where his arm was draped over her chest. She snuggled closer, her small perfect butt shimmying into his crotch.

'Ahhhh' he let out an erotic sigh. He wanted her again.

He tried to refocus on his memories from last night. He wanted her to sleep some more. He thought about how perfect her breasts fit into his palms, how her nipples hardened at the mere flick of his fingertip. He remembered her gasps of pleasure and her demands for him to do more. He didn't disappoint her. He had made her climax over and over throughout the night. First with his fingers, then his mouth and finally by driving into her warm depths. He was thankful that no one would be around their honeymoon lodge could if there had been he knew they would know what they were doing.

They had stopped a couple times of course, especially when JJ's stomach growled at him in hungry protest. Her sweet voice saying to him 'I guess you better feed me something other than yourself.'

They had drank the wine from Rossi. Had eaten the fresh fruits, cheeses and other goodies stocked in the tepee. When they were sated in both mind and body they had fallen to sleep under the warm robes. He didn't remember a time when he had slept so soundly.

However, now he was awake and his body was demanding that he release the heat building in his loins. She was so warm and in the perfect position for his loving. He pulled himself a little closer to her. She instinctually thrust her rear end into him. 'Oh god JJ' he let out a groan, not being able to stop himself shifting them just a bit so he could easily slide into her warm depths. He thrust once, she moaned. He thrust again, she moaned louder. He moved one hand to cup her breast and other to gently rub her sensitive clit. He ran his thumb in circles, she moaned, he thrust, she arched back into him. He moaned, she moaned, he rubbed, he thrust, she thrust and he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her to her knees, whispering that he needed her deep and hard. She moaned her agreement and pleasure. Holding her tight he began rhythmically thrusting into her, her own thrusting and panting driving him on faster. It wasn't long before they both crashed over that edge to ecstasy, her juices flowing over him as he shot his seed deep inside her. He eased her back onto the buffalo robes holding her tightly to him as the power of their orgasm's subsided. He couldn't help but think that maybe they'd make a baby in their time alone. He longed for a baby with her. Oh he loved their sons with all his heart, but a baby together, being able to watch her belly grow big with a baby he put there would be perfect. He sighed wistfully. He was brought out of his blissful haze by JJ turning to face him. Her bright eyes and loving smile looking deep into his dark Smokey ones.

"Morning husband" she whispered sensually

"Morning Wife" he purred back at her.

"That was… wonderful" she sighed happily

"It sure was….can't say I'd mind waking up like that every day" Aaron giggled.

"Greedy man" she quipped back.

"Only when it comes to you love. Only when it comes to you" he assured her.

"Well now that we've settled one hunger. How about you feed your wife and show her where she can wash up" JJ pouted prettily at him.

"Your wish is my command woman" Aaron joked back removing himself from their bed of robes and standing.

JJ drank in the sight of his lean nakedness. God he was beautiful, she thought. So tall, and muscled. Her gazed settled on his privates and she wondered aloud 'How do you even fit inside me being so big'

Aaron blushed at her words "ummm baby, I think we were made for each other. You fit me perfectly." He gave her a dazzling smile. It was her turn to blush.

"I love your dimples you know" JJ tried to calm the electrified air around them. "I don't' think anyone knew you had them."

Again Aaron laughed at his wife "Well can't say I had a whole lot to be happy about before you."

"You're just a silver tongued devil trying to get out of making me breakfast" She teased.

"Caught me." Aaron chuckled.

"Come on, show me where to wash up and I'll see what our well-meaning friends and family left for me to fix." JJ stood up and gathered a robe around her.

"Damn I was liking the view" Aaron huffed.

"Later babe, later" and her stomach growled loudly.

"I guess I better feed you before you lose all strength for any other activities" he looked at her seductively.

Aaron flipped open the tepee door flap and the bright sun greeted the two lovers. He walked out into the warm summer air, and stretched his arms. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply the smells of the forest. When he reopened his eyes he saw a fire had been started in the cooking pit. One of the warriors much have started it. There was a large pile of wood to one side, and a pot hanging from the pot rack and a basket next to the tepee. Attached to one of the support poles was what appeared to be a note? He took it and opened it, reading it slowly, smiling as he looked back at their tepee.

"JJ" he called to her. A few seconds later she exited the tepee dressed in a soft buckskin dress that swished around her ankles.

"What is it babe?" she asked.

"Looks like we had company this morning" Aaron waved his hand toward the fire and pot. She blushed as her eyes grew wide.

"There's a note too." He chuckled, handing her the paper.

"Well-meaning friends….." she groaned jokingly.

"Yep, but the food does smell wonderful and you said you were hungry." Aaron offered in compensation for nosy friends.

"Dish me out a bowl please. It does smell heavenly." She sat on an overturned tree stump and began reading.

_Dear Aaron and JJ, _

_We all hope you two are having the time of your lives. The boys are doing great and playing like crazy. We all wanted to let you know just how much you two mean to this team, so we've convinced our hosts to let us prepare your morning feast and daily activity suggestions. You will see a pot on the fire that has a wonderful chicken and dumpling stew that Erin made. Derek has stashed two mugs and a bag of your favorite ground coffee in the basket outside the tepee. Reid, has been nursing the fresh strawberries on ice for days now and Prentiss helped him with the chocolate coating before bringing them up here to you both. Garcia, well she figured we'd all covered your gastronomy needs and opted for an entire assortment of sensual body oils for your experimentation needs. Personally we think she thinks that you will be nothing but knocking boots. Keeps going on and about more little babies for her to love and spoil. My contribution to you both is that bottle of cognac that you had admired Aaron. Drink it well. The boys wanted to give something to you both something also, so they drew you pictures. As you can see I think both boys are wanting you to expand your little family there. Good luck with that one because we can't help you there. _

_Anyways we will see you both tomorrow and we want you to know again how much we love you guys. Dave _

JJ put the note down and looked at Aaron who handed her a dish of the steaming stew.

"He took a bite of his own plate of food and groaned in appreciation." Damn this is good.

JJ ate some of hers and nodded her head in agreement. She loved her friends even more.

"They're a pretty great group aren't they Aaron." She asked with a smile.

"They are the best babe. And not just the best at what they do, their good people in their own right. We're lucky to call them friends." Aaron spoke softly.

"So what does my wife want to do with our day?" He asked.

"I would like to wash maybe swim in the river or the hot spring, maybe you could show me your forest too?" JJ mused.

"Your wish is my command. First we'll wash, then get warmed up in the hot spring. Maybe we'll need to wash again too." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ohhh you." She punched playfully at his arm.

"Hey can I help if the swish of your dress is making me hard for you again?" he replied impishly.

It was a long time later that they were back at their camp. It had been a wonderful day bathing and playing with each other. Making love in the deep comfort of the pine needle bed Aaron had made for them. They had taken a long walk, and Aaron pointed out the different animals and plants of his forest. When her husband looked like this she realized that he belonged out here amongst the wild animals. They had talked about their future and Aaron had come clean to her about his wealth. She was shocked at first, but it really didn't bother her. They had made a promise to each other to try to help victims of violent crimes. Aaron's heart swelled with her compassion for others. They talked about the boys and how they wanted them raised. Both had agreed that the boys needed to be raised in the city, while Aaron loved the tribe and this place, he was smart enough to know that out here there were limited opportunities for the children. They both promised each other that at least one vacation a year would be here on the reservation with the tribe. Although Aaron knew the city offered his children more, he had told JJ that he didn't want any of their kids to forget where they'd come from and what they were a part of. JJ had agreed wholeheartedly with his idea. And mentally made plans to plan a summer vacation here every year. JJ, also had told Aaron she wanted to return to the BAU, she felt her job was important. He never batted an eye before agreeing with her. However, he made her promise that when and if she got pregnant she would at least go slower with her job responsibilities. JJ had agreed with him, as she daydreamed of being pregnant with Aaron's baby. She joked with him about going through labor with her. Reminding him that she was in labor for 20 hours with Henry. Aaron swore he would be there with her through every step. However, he might be contemplating back up should her hormones threaten his very life for being as he smugly joked 'A MAN'. Secretly Aaron was relieved that JJ wanted more children especially with him. JJ had seen his flicker of fear as the talked about children and deciding she had to convince him of her desire of more kids she joked.

"Didn't you say that in your vision you had four sons and two daughters?"

He nodded at her not comprehending where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Well then husband we better get started ASAP, because we're four kids down by my count." And she leaned into his tight embrace stoking him suggestively.

Aaron admitted to himself he felt like an idiot at that moment, but had quickly rebounded and made love to his beautiful wife again, telling her "practice makes perfect." And practice they did. All through the day and all through the night. Neither of them wanted their time here to end yet both knew it would all too soon.

That night after dinner their love making was more urgent. They had loved and explored each other unabashedly during their time here and while neither would admit it each had some trepidations about how spontaneous they were going to be able to be in their real lives and would it hurt their relationship. Snuggled into the warm protective grip of her husband, JJ's hands came down to touch her belly, she looked to the heavens and offered a prayer up to Aaron's god, to please give her a healthy son or daughter for Lone Wolf. She would never know that outside their safe shelter high on the cliffs above them an Eagle soared into the Shining light of the moon. All was done, it was good.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM 

**Author's note:** This just kind of flowed, wasn't intentional to bring it to an M rating. But it works for me. The story is almost done. Waa'hoo it is good, it is done.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Criminal Minds, I'm just playing with the characters. Let me tell you the thought of Thomas Gibson in a loin cloth gets my blood flowing.

Sorry, it's been so long since updating this story. Life just sometimes throws a wrench at you. Who knew the wrench needed to hit my head to get me back into this story?

_**Truth and Justice Part XII**_

The sun began to shine brightly along the ridges and peaks of the Wind River Mountains. Life was good for the little band of friends and their family. While Aaron and JJ were off on their honeymoon, the others were in the village celebrating and preparing for the next phase of their journey. Rossi and Broken Arrow went off to drink their scotch. Both older men knew they had a lot to talk about concerning Aaron. Broken Arrow was pleased that this man had befriended his nephew. He was a good man, an honest man. Rossi too was pleased that Broken Arrow was a part of Aaron's life. This warrior had taught Aaron well. Rossi had to admit to himself that both of them had taught Aaron well and had lent a hand in making Aaron into the man he was today. Dave couldn't have been prouder if Aaron was his actual flesh and blood.

Broken Arrow saw the elder profiler thinking deeply, he knew the man was thinking of Lone Wolf and his role in the younger man's life.

"David?" Broken Arrow began.

"Yes?" Dave answered, pouring them both a good healthy dose of scotch.

"I am pleased that you are the father Lone Wolf never got to have. I understand you met after he was already grown, but it is obvious that you took him under your wing and trained him to be the best at what he does. You've watched over him, loved him, protected him and cried with him when he was hurt. Lone Wolf doesn't have to be from your loins to make you his father. My brother would be pleased that you are in his life." Broken Arrow spoke, accepting the glass of scotch from Dave.

"I'm touched you have that faith in me. When I first met Aaron he looked lost. A sadness in his eyes. Oh he was exceptional at what he did. Yet, there was always a sadness about his eyes. Hell, I'm a profiler I knew he had had it tough as a kid, I could see the pain flash in his eyes whenever we had a case that reminded him of something from his past. One night after a particularly bad case when he was still in Seattle we went out for drinks. He opened up to me after half a bottle of scotch about some of his past. He swore me to secrecy. I had asked him if he was ashamed of his past, of who he was and he told me "No", he wasn't but his wife was. He told me that Haley looked at him sometimes like he was dirty. He had loved her from High School, yet when he told her about his true bloodlines after they were married she changed. She was from a society family and had thought she was marrying into a society family. She had expected him to be the high powered lawyer turned politician. Her father had laid out their entire future for them. When Aaron decided he wanted to make more of an impact on the evil he saw as a prosecutor. I had convinced him to join the FBI, to become a profiler to work with me, Jason Gideon and Max Ryan. We four were the first BAU team. Aaron, he surpassed everything we ever thought he could be. However, Haley and her father weren't as pleased. She became vicious towards Aaron. He wouldn't be at work for 10 minutes and she was calling and screaming at him. Her father tried to influence the powers above to fire Aaron. Oh Jason and I held the wolves off for a while, but you can imagine the toll it took on Aaron. Then Adrian Bale happened, the loss of life, Gideon suspended and removed from being Unit Chief, my own suspension which forced my retirement and Aaron being promoted to unit chief, Haley became desperate she badgered and begged Aaron to leave the FBI but he wouldn't. There was always something in him that drew him to this job. He was happiest when he was working a case. No matter what the situation he thrived at work, but his marriage suffered. More changes came with the reformation of a different team. Gideon came back, he brought Spenser Reid, Aaron hired Morgan Penelope as the team technical analyst and a woman named Elle Greenaway as well as JJ as the team media liaison. You didn't have to be in the BAU 2 minutes and you could just feel the electricity that passed between the two of them. It was palpable. But Aaron wouldn't act on his feelings and of course the timing wasn't right for them. Haley had gotten pregnant, she put more and more pressure on Aaron to go back to being a lawyer. JJ found Will and became pregnant with Henry. Cases came, and cases went. Gideon had a breakdown and left the unit, Elle had demons of her own and also left. Emily joined the team and I returned. Things were good for a while. Then Boston, and Foyet." Dave paused in deep reflection. He watched Broken Arrow nod his head in understanding. "Throughout this Haley and Aaron grew farther apart, Aaron confided in me that she was cheating on him. That hurt him greatly, he lost trust in women all except for JJ. She always had a way about her when it came to Aaron. She could diffuse his tempers, brighten his day, she seemingly made his world a better place. But although we all knew they loved each other they never acted on it, not until now. But now is right. Aaron he will always be the son I never got to have, and JJ and the boys too. This team, we're family, more family I think then some blood relatives."

"David?" Broken Aaron spoke.

"Yeah…" Dave replied pouring another drink.

"Aaron has told me of the affection he feels for you. I've watched my nephew struggle over the years. I've seen him fight what he was, I've seen him embrace what he is, and I've seen him deny what he is also. I saw what Haley did to him, and I can definitely see how JJ has restored him. I know his true father would have been proud of not only him but of you too David Rossi. Aaron has become the man he is today because of many people, yourself included. You should be proud of him, and you've earned the right to be called 'father'. The spirits are pleased as am I." Broken Arrow spoke sincerely.

"I love that man as if he was my own son." Dave confirmed. "After all he's been through watching him with JJ and their boys, has made me a happy man. Life is definitely good and getting better right now."

"I also, see you have the heart of the one you call Erin." Broken Arrow smiled broadly.

"I do. She's a driven woman, but a good decent woman. We've both been through a lot over the years. I suppose it was natural for us to eventually gravitate to each other." Dave mused aloud.

"Maybe you should make an honest woman out of her my friend?" Broken Arrow grinned. "It appears from how everyone enjoyed themselves this evening that the Wind River Cheyenne might have a future in wedding ceremonies."

Dave laughed roundly. It certainly seemed that the team was enjoying their time here on the reservation. Even Penelope wasn't lost without all her technology. And if he was honest with himself, he had thought of maybe settling down one last time. Maybe Erin would be interested? "My friend, if Erin and I decide to marry you will be the first person to know."

"That is good. By the way my beautiful wife would probably not mind a trip to the city for a society wedding." Broken Arrow intoned. "She's been by my side for so long, and never complained about staying on the reservation, but it would be nice to as you say 'wine and dine' her, at least once."

"Well then, after this is all over you and your wife are going to have to come and stay with Erin and me at my compound Little Creek. We would love to host a wonderful vacation for you both. And I'm sure at some point we could get Aaron and JJ to come visit." Dave's head was already planning ahead for a visit from Broken Arrow and his wife. "You know, I've never asked, I guess it didn't mean anything, I know Aaron is called Lone Wolf when here? But you? The others?"

"I am called Charles Burke and my wife's name is Celeste. I however, prefer my Cheyenne, name as does my wife." Broken Arrow smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dave continued introspectively

"Anything my friend." Broken Arrow said. Dave didn't see the man's knowing smile form on his face.

"White Eagle? Barbara? What about her? She's young, beautiful, she seems so lost sometimes." Dave sympathized.

"White Eagle…Has long ago come to terms with who and what she is. Sadly, because of that she has refused to think a somewhat normal life was possible for herself. Mostly, she stays to herself here on the reservation. While she does travel to the city for 'work' or even to simply get away at times. She never lets on that she wants more in her life. I will say this though, I think Aaron has tried to set her up with someone in the past. He too sees that wistful longing in her eyes when she's around children. But I don't think anything has ever come of it." Broken Arrow answered.

"Well know my friend we should see what we can do about all that." Dave mused.

"But for now my friend, I think we should concentrate on the festivities at hand. After all, tomorrow Lone Wolf and Shining Star shall return. We will be preparing for the naming ceremony and you all have some vacationing to do here in our faith mountain range. What do you say we plan a hunting trip? I hear the Elk are moving in now. Maybe we could supply the meat for a traditional Cheyenne hunting celebration?" Broken Arrow seemed very eager at the thought of a hunting trip.

"You my friend have hit on a splendid idea." Dave raised his glass in salute.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

In the snug tepee the two lovers held onto each other. Neither wanting the morning to end their tranquil time amongst the wilds of the Wind River Range. JJ clung to her strong husband content in knowing that their life was really just getting started. She knew she could never get enough of Aaron's passion. For so many years she like others thought that he was cold and unfeeling. How wrong they all were. Buried deep beneath his stoic mask beat the heart of a deeply emotional and passionate man. Never had JJ experienced the near earth shattering satisfaction as she did after being loved by Aaron. In his arms her own inhibitions melted away. She felt free to express her own wants and desires. It was a heady feeling knowing that no matter what she asked of Aaron to achieve her own sexual gratification he provided. She hadn't been experienced in love making, only having a few partners in her life, partners who were more concerned about their own gratification then hers. Truth be told she wasn't sure if she'd ever had an orgasm until she was with Aaron. That first mind numbing orgasm had left her feeling completely drained yet so much alive, she thrived with Aaron. He was patient as she explored her own fantasies. These last few days JJ had become more aggressive in initiating sexual contact and this morning was no different. Laying snuggled against Aaron JJ began to slowly rub his chest, the feel of the warm skin shiver beneath her touch excited her. The wisps of hair on his chest tickled her palm, as she moved lower the thickening mat of hair rising up from his loins caressed her hand. As she moved lower to run her fingers along his inner thigh lightly brushing against his manhood. JJ knew immediately that Aaron had woken up, as his breathing changed from steady staccato of sleep to the rapid breathing of passion. His groan of pleasure encouraged her to be bolder in her ministrations. She ran her palm firmly over his ever hardening erection. Aaron groaned louder turning his body into her touch. Bending her head she lightly brushed kisses along the same path her hand had follow. She heard Aaron suck in a gasp of air as her touch caused him to harden further. When her mouth came close to his throbbing cock she blew a faint breath. Aaron shuddered. She tapped her tongue on his head, tasting the pre cum that had formed. At this touch Aaron cried out. Feeling exhilarated JJ slowly lowered her warm mouth over his throbbing cock. Aaron sucked in a sharp breath grasping the robes trying to keep himself from bucking too hard as her mouth went lower and lower. JJ was surprised how easy it was to swallow him entirely. He was a big man and she had feared that she wouldn't be able to accommodate his entire length. But as her mouth crept lower and her throat relaxed she soon felt her lower lip connecting with his engorged balls. She caressed his balls with her lower lip for a split second as she moved her mouth and lips up and down his entire shaft. She could feel the straining veins of his erection throb harder against her tongue. She knew he was close to release yet holding back. As she drew her mouth off of his cock for a brief moment she whispered "I want to taste all of you Aaron, give me your seed." And she sucked his cock all the way back down her throat.

"Oh God JJ…I…can't…hold…on…Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Aaron screamed his release.

JJ swallowed every last drop of his precious seed, loving the thick milky feel of it caressing her throat on the way down. She snuggled back into Aaron's embrace content to wait until his breath evened out before speaking to him.

Aaron lay on his back his breathing ragged and he was unable to form words. JJ lay happily snuggled against his chest. His arm draped protectively over her. He was in disbelief at what he just experienced. Never had a woman make him feel that type of release, so total so satisfying. His only regret was that he didn't think physically he could recover as fast as he normally could. And with that he wouldn't be able to satisfy his beloved JJ. She was his light, his solace, his reason for being. He loved her totally and completely and exalted in the fact that she loved him back similarly. He would spend the rest of his life loving her and their children. Thinking back to last night he remembered praying to Maheo that he had planted his seed deep within her belly and that it took root. Oh how he wanted to create a child with this Angel. Not that he didn't love his boys. He loved them with a fierceness that he wasn't used to having. It was more that he wanted the world to see what blessings his and JJ's love could give the world. Before he knew it he blurted out "Thank you." JJ looked up into his still foggy eyes.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "For what?"

"For loving me. For accepting me. For giving yourself to me. For allowing me to give myself to you. For everything. Without you…I don't know." His voice cracked.

JJ raised up on her side, stroking his face and placing a feather light kiss on his lips. Staring into his eyes she smiled softly and said "I love you Aaron. I have loved you for years, and am thankful the gods have allowed me to love you and have given me your love in return. For years I believed I was a strong person. Since being with you I realize I am that much stronger. Nehemostse, my love."

"Nehemostse, my Shining Star." He kissed her gently. "I have to tell you that…that…what you did to me was absolutely incredible. I have never felt that way before. My mind still seems foggy and I don't think I can move as Penelope might say "I feel squishy." He chuckled, stroking her face and hair.

"Squishy huh? I guess I did something right." JJ beamed in triumph.

"Oh baby you did more than something right. You were amazing. I just wish I could recover a bit faster, you have thoroughly zapped my strength." He smiled lovingly.

"It was pretty arousing hearing you scream like you did." She giggled. "Good thing we're alone out here, or else all of our neighbors would be calling in a murder."

"Oh I died that's for sure. But oh what a death. You have no idea how exciting it was to have you be able to take all of me down your throat." He rolled so he was half laying over her. His hands gently massaging her body.

"You taste good." She blurted out. "Like a sweet milkshake." His caresses were igniting her nerve endings.

Aaron began nuzzling her neck, letting his lips trail down to one pert breast. His hand cupping her breast as his mouth descended on the ripe nipple. His touch caused her to roll her head side to side as she moaned his name, begging him for more. He could feel himself spring to life again, how it was possible he didn't know. He didn't really care either, all he knew was he wanted this beautiful woman who was his wife. He moved above her his mouth moving to her lips. He entered her slowly, lovingly, his cock worshiped her warm depths. His mind emptying of all thought save the magnificence of her welcoming depths. He was aware of her begging him for release, he was aware his own release was imminent. With each thrust he brought them both closer to completeness. He felt his orgasm building and building when his mind heard a voice "With your seed you will give her your son. Waahoo, It is good." And with those words screaming silently in his head Aaron came hard bringing JJ over the edge with him.

They both lay together wrapped in each other's arms. Aaron's one hand resting on JJ's stomach gently rubbing circles.

"What's the matter Aaron?" JJ asked, sensing something was different with her husband.

"Nothing is the matter, why do you ask." He didn't know how to tell her about his vision.

"You seem deep in thought. Which has never happened afterwards before." She said softly.

"You know me so well, love. I just don't know how to describe what happened." He sighed kissing her sweetly. Inhaling deeply he let his hand caress her belly again. "This is going to seem weird but as I was making love to you, I had a vision, just a voice really. It was my father and he told me that with my seed I was giving you my son." He looked deep into her eyes for any sign of shock or disbelief, but found none.

"Oh Aaron, you mean…this last time… you…me…made a baby?" she was absolutely giddy with his revelation.

Wrapping her tightly in his strong arms, his happiness becoming all-consuming he laughed out loud "I sure hope so. I know it's too early, but god I hope so. A baby Jayje…our baby" he was damn near giddy.

"Ok, big boy calm down. You'll pull a muscle and be of no use to me then." JJ laughed at him. "Let's just go slow and see what happens. We have at least a couple of weeks before we might now something. And I don't need you going crazy for that whole time. Hell if this is the way you're going to behave when it's only a possibility I'm going to have Dave and Morgan lock you up for the entire pregnancy." He knew she was teasing him because of the way her voice was singing.

"Ok ok, I promise not to lose what senses I have over being absolutely ecstatic that my beautiful wife is pregnant with my child" He swept JJ up into his arms and spun her around.

"Put me down you nut." JJ yelled happily. "If I puke I'm gonna make sure it's all over you."

"You didn't start morning sickness with Henry until you were at least 2 months along. So I'm pretty safe right now." He laughed back at her spinning her some more.

"But I HATE roller coasters and you're making me feel like I'm on one." She snickered. He immediately stopped their spinning and looked at her with a dawning intelligence. He remembered that time 2 years ago when the team all took the boys to DC Fair. JJ got thrown up on the teacup ride. Much to the chagrin of everyone.

"Ok. Ok. You win." He laughed placing her back on her feet. "I'm just so damn happy Jayje. I hope I didn't make you sick."

"No, I'm fine. I'm hungry though, so feed me." She giggled happily.

"Yes ma'am, we have some fresh fruit and cheese left." Aaron said leaving the tepee to set about fixing them something to eat.

JJ followed behind him. "That sounds good. We have to pack up afterwards right? I mean I don't want to leave here it's so beautiful but I do kind of miss the boys."

"I miss them too sweetheart. I miss them too. It's been such a whirlwind month for them. I'll be glad to just spend some fun time with them." He stopped and looked at her lovingly. "You know in two days' time I will present the boys to Grandfather for their naming ceremony. I think the boys will like the ceremony, I've asked my sister to be their spirit guide if that's alright with you?"

"What's a Spirit guide?" JJ asked as she set out two plates and silverware for them to eat their breakfast.

"Well, think of a Spirit Guide of something like a godmother or godfather. The person chosen pledges to teach and protect the young child. To help the child grow into a respected adult and respectful member of the tribe." Aaron put the coffee pot onto the fire to heat. Standing to face JJ again he said. "For The People it also means taking the child as their own, raising their Spirit Child as if he or she were their own."

"And White Eagle would be Spirit Guide for both boys?" JJ asked.

"Yes, it is not unheard of that a Spirit Guide is chosen to represent all the children in a family." He explained.

"I'm glad then, your sister is a perfect choice for our children." JJ walked up to her husband and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"I love you Jayje." He kissed her nose. "Let's eat, I'm sure whoever is chosen to escort us back will be here soon. So we better pack up. I'll be sorry to leave, but I'm thinking our next vacation should include a couple days alone for us back in this very spot."

"I agree with you on that idea. It's absolutely breathtaking here." JJ sat near the fire plucking a ripe strawberry from the table.

They ate quietly simply enjoying each other's company. After breakfast JJ cleaned the dishes and repacked them in one of the chests provided for them on their wedding night. She changed into a comfortable doeskin dress and boots, pulling her hair back into a long braid. Aaron meanwhile washed and redressed in his leggings and loin cloth, choosing to wear the leggings for privacy upon their return, as the loin cloth really didn't leave much to be imagined. It must have been a couple hours later that his acute hearing picked up the sounds of hooves hitting on rock. It was time to leave this paradise and begin the rest of their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in Criminal Minds. I hope those of you who've followed this story are liking it. There's only a couple more chapters to wrap this all up. Finally and update. Life does get in the way at times and I must admit, the muse for this story took an unscheduled and unauthorized sabbatical. She's back so I hope to get more of this done, if not completed.

_**Truth and Justice Part XIII**_

Aaron watched silently as his sister appeared through the woods. They both waved in greeting upon seeing each other. White Eagle was leading her brother's stallion behind her. He looked good she had to admit, marriage to JJ agreed with him immensely.

"Sister." Aaron called as she pulled her horse to a halt alongside of him.

"Lone Wolf, you look well brother. I see marriage suits you." White Eagle chuckled. "Or I should say marriage to JJ agrees with you."

"It does it does White Eagle. JJ is perfect for me, as I hope I'm perfect for her." Aaron laughed back at his sister.

JJ stepped out of the tent with their backpacks ready for the journey back to the village. Having overheard their conversation she smiled and walked up to Aaron's side. "White Eagle, it is wonderful to see you again. How are everyone back at the village?"

"All are very well JJ, your boys have been very busy wrapping the entire tribe around their fingers." White Eagle chuckled. "I believe if I was Grandfather I would name Henry Sweet Cookie Boy, that child can con his way into a sugary cookie treat faster than a rattler can strike."

"Oh wonderful, Henry on a sugar high…." JJ groaned, turning to Aaron. "Are you SURE we have to go back today. Can't we wait out the Henry withdrawal from sugar part is over and then return?" JJ groaned again.

"I think it would be better if you two return and deposit said sugary boy on the doorstep of the one responsible. I believe Broken Arrow and his wife will just love to tend to Henry for the evening." White Eagle laughed.

"Broken Arrow? And I thought Uncle was a smart man…good god, Henry's going to be up all night." Aaron joined his wife in moaning sheepishly.

"I'm sure you two can manage to be creative. But of course having children interrupt your personal time is part of being parents. So what if you have to abstain for a night." White Eagle's infectious sarcasm had both Aaron and JJ laughing hard.

"Bite your tongue sister. We've only been married a couple of days, the Honeymoon isn't over yet." Aaron chided.

"Might never be over either." JJ muttered mischievously under her breath.

"Come then, let's get going and return to your wonderful family. Your friends too have missed you and are anxious to see you again." White Eagle motioned for them to mount the horses. "Someone will be here shortly to dismantle the camp and set your tepee up in the main village."

Aaron mounted first and offered his hand to his wife, when he had her hand firmly in his grasped he pulled her up on the horse in front of him whispering in her ear. "I want you close to me, the ride together will be fun. Just relax and let the motion of the horse and our closeness overtake you."

"Hmmm I do believe I wish you weren't wearing those leggings husband." JJ wiggled closer to Aaron's chest, their private areas pressed tightly together."

"Keep that up wife and you and I will be galloping off ahead so I can have my way with you." Aaron chastised softly.

"I don't mind." She giggled.

"Ok, you two save that for 'alone' time please. I really don't need a porno movie on the ride home." White Eagle said exasperated.

Aaron and JJ laughed at the lightness surrounding them. Walking his horse easily over the rolling hills with JJ snuggled comfortably in his lap he turned to his sister and asked "Any idea of the names Grandfather might pick?"

"None actually. When I left he was seeking his vision from the spirits. We just might have to wait until the ceremony." White Eagle answered.

"He's always been mysterious hasn't he?" Aaron chuckled. "How are the rest of my team doing? Poor Penelope must be having withdrawal symptoms by now."

"Actually, they are all doing very well. I think your Dr. Reid is developing a crush on one of the girls, Sasha Windwalker, and of course Dave and Broken Arrow are studiously going through the bottle of scotch Dave brought. Although neither has gotten obviously drunk. Penelope has been baking like crazy? I think she's planning on installing an adobe oven in her house when she gets home. Derek has been loving the warrior games, he's very good you know." White Eagle mused.

"Reid? A girl?" JJ looked up from the crook of Aaron's arm.

White Eagle and Aaron laughed together. Aaron kissed the top of his wife's head. "Ever worrying about our socially inept genius aren't you babe?"

"Yes…. Now who is this girl?" JJ sat up a bit straighter.

"Don't worry JJ." White Eagle said "Sasha is a wonderful girl. And if I can judge anything she and Reid are mentally and socially equal. The last I knew before I left they were discussing something about the meaning of Niche's allegorical synopsis of man verses woman. Or something like that. None of the rest of us can tell what the hell their talking about."

"Ohh God. Aaron?" JJ sounded worried.

"Easy babe" he soothed. "Reid needs someone who is able to keep up with him. Hell maybe she's the best thing that can happen to Spencer. Before you start fretting like crazy let's see what's up ok? You don't always have to play 'Mother'."

"JJ, they've been having a real good time, trust me." White Eagle added. "Sasha is as shy as Spencer. It has been hard on her here sometimes because she is so intelligent and not too many can keep up with her mind. Lord knows we can't keep up with her desire to read. I believe she and Spencer are perfect for each other. I've gotten the distinct impression that Reid is enjoying having his mind challenged for a change, as had Sasha. Who knows it might be the best for both."

"I just worry about him. Everything he's been through. I promise not to put a damper on the festivities." JJ sighed.

"That's my girl." Aaron kissed her head. "Babe, you know we have to the let the kiddies grow up sometime." JJ gave him a queer look at his joke. Aaron just wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well there Mr. Hotchner… I am NOT claiming Dave Rossi as one of my kids. He's all yours." JJ snickered.

"Nah, Dave's the other brother from a different mother as far as I'm concerned." Aaron laughed.

"And Derek?" she giggled

"Different father." He deadpanned.

"Penelope?" she smirked.

"Adopted." He laughed.

White Eagle laughed alongside of the couple. It was nice to see the playful banter and the light in her brother's eyes come back.

"Erin Strauss." JJ gawffed. She felt a shiver go through Aaron.

"Haughty Sister-in-law?" He quirked his eyebrow. Both laughed. They had a very eclectic family. But they were all family none the less. And if truth be told, none of them would change a single person in their weird familial unit.

"I love you Mrs. Hotchner." Aaron bent low to kiss her softly. "Never forget that."

"I love you too Aaron." She studied his face. "You had better never forget that either."

They rode in relative silence for a while. JJ was scanning the beauty that was surrounding her. The smells of the wild flowers, the cries of wolves and coyote's in the distance. The warm sun beating down on her soothing her body and wrapping her in warmth and love. No she would nor could ever forget that she was lucky enough to earn Aaron Hotchner's love. He had opened up to her in ways not even Haley got to see. She loved every ounce of who and what he is. This man, her husband was not only a magnificent specimen of male virility, but also of kindness, compassion, warmth, intelligence and loyalty. She resented Haley's insinuation that Aaron was two people. He wasn't, he was one person with different sides to himself. And if a person was lucky enough to earn his unconditional love that person saw all sides of him. Sure he had struggled in his life. He had been beaten down, but he never gave up and always wound up rising out of the ashes. Now she, a small country girl from East Alleghany PA was lucky enough to walk alongside him through the rest of his life. Each needing the other to be whole. Each thriving off the energy the other gave them. No, it wasn't hard to see Aaron Hotchner, aka: Lone Wolf needed only one thing in his life to be complete and that one thing was Jennifer Jareau aka: Shining Star. Apart they were both strong and brave, together they were unstoppable.

About an hour later Aaron jiggled JJ a little to wake her up. "We're almost there babe. I can see the camp fires."

"Hmm, we are?" JJ was a bit groggy from her peaceful nap in Aaron's arms. "I can't wait to see everyone. Especially our boys."

"Me too babe, me too." Aaron sighed happily. He was anxious to be with his boys again. With that thought he kicked his horse to a bit faster pace.

The weary group made their way into the center of the village as other members came to greet them. The BAU agents all gathered around their co-workers and two very happy little boys ran up to the still mounted couple yelling "Mommy, Daddy"

Aaron helped JJ down into the waiting arms of Dave, then threw his leg over the horse and slid down himself.

"Cara Mia….You look radiant." A very happy Dave Rossi hugged JJ.

"Thanks Dave, we had a wonderful time." JJ blushed.

"I bet." Dave snickered, and turned to a smiling Aaron. "Aaron my boy you look….well….very satisfied."

Aaron had bent over to pick up the boys and was standing with two squirming boys in his arms when he replied. "Keep it G rated Dave…and yes I am."

"Hey buddy…"JJ took Henry from Aaron. "How's my boy?"

"Mommy….i's had so much fun. I even rode a pony, all by myself. Grandfather says I's a na...nat…natural at it. Jack too. He rode a bigger pony then me, but he did so good. He even had his pony running." Henry's excitement was infectious.

"Is that so…. I bet you both look great on your ponies." JJ kissed Henry's head and gave Jack a kiss on his.

"Aunt Penny took pictures, so you and Daddy can see us." Jack said proudly.

"It sounds like you boys are enjoying your time here." Aaron stated. "What would you think if we all made it a regular thing to take at least one vacation a year here?"

"Really Daddy?" It was Henry who questioned Aaron, but the fact that he used 'daddy' had all heads turning towards him. Aaron turned towards JJ who just simply smiled radiantly at him.

"Really son. We could come visit our family and friends and you boys could learn about being little warriors." Aaron tousled Henry's hair.

"YAY!" the little boy jumped up and down.

"Daddy, can I keep my pony?" Jack looked nervous asking his father the question.

"Well Jack, you may of course keep your pony, however, I think he'd be happier staying here with the other ponies and having you come visit him." Aaron knelt in front of his son, who frowned at not being able to take his pony back to his city home.

"But won't he get lonely without me? And how can I get better riding him if he's not with me. Please daddy can't we find a way to bring him home with us."

Aaron looked at JJ who looked at Dave who looked at Broken Arrow for help with the little boy. It was JJ who came up with a solution.

"Jack, how about we make a deal. You spend a year taking care of your pony and learning how to ride and if you still are determined to ride back home we will look into finding a place to board your pony. But, Uncle Broken Arrow will be the one to tell us if you're progressing in your learning how to take care of your pony." JJ bargained with the little boy.

"Really?" Jack smiled.

"Really, if that's ok with Daddy and Uncle Broken Arrow." JJ confirmed.

"Jack, nephew." Broken Arrow spoke. "If your mommy and daddy agree, you can return here to the village on your vacations and I will teach you how to take care of a good Indian pony. You will learn how to feed him, wash him, take care of his feet, and how to ride him. It will be my decision if you are ready to handle the responsibility of the pony on your own before you can take him home. Also, you must continue to well in school. It is a great thing to be responsible for another life. And your dedication to your tasks will prove to me that you have the desire to take on that responsibility."

"I will Uncle, I will…I promise." Jack jumped with excitement.

"Good then, I will discuss the details with your parents and we will begin your training." Broken Arrow stood up proud of his young nephew. Turning to Aaron and JJ.

"Lone Wolf?" Broken Aaron started to speak. But Aaron put his hand up to stop him.

"Uncle, all is good. He's old enough to be taught the ways of a warrior. We will make arrangements to bring him to you often. And I believe next summer would be the right time for him to spend here in his warrior training." Lone Wolf placed his hand on his uncle's shoulder. It was hard realizing that his little baby boy was growing up.

"Aaron?" JJ whispered to him "Is it a good idea?"

Aaron smiled down at his wife. "It is honey, Jack's old enough. He'll be fine and the time here will be invaluable to him. Henry should do this too when he's old enough. After all after tonight's naming ceremony they'll be officially members of the tribe. It would be expected."

"I trust you, and the tribe I really do it's just…." JJ trailed off her sentence.

"They're both young and you're their mother right?" Aaron saw her nod her head feebly. "JJ it's only normal for you to want to protect them. But, we can't and won't be there their entire lives. It is a good thing that they will have the support of the tribe to teach them how to be good responsible men. I hope you will agree with me on this."

"Of course I agree. It's not about that. They're my babies, I don't want to think of them growing up at all." JJ placed her hand on her husband's chest and smiled at him.

"I know. I honestly don't want to think of that either." He bent his head towards her ear and whispered so only she could hear. "We could always see if Reid could figure out how to keep them this little?"

JJ laughed at her husband giving him a goofy grin. "As long as their potty trained I'm good."

"That's my girl." Aaron smiled, then turned to the others gathered "So besides my boys becoming regular horsemen how is everyone else been since we've been gone?"

"Ahh my young nephew, always worried about a loss of control." Broken Aaron laughed. "Seriously though all was fine. Your teammates appear to have had a wonderful time and Dave and I, well we enjoyed our firewater immensely."

"I know Dave's firewater, goes down smooth as silk and kicks your ass about shortly afterwards." Aaron chuckled. "I've experienced it firsthand." The group laughed hard thinking about Dave getting Aaron drunk on expensive scotch.

"Only the best for celebrating or convincing you to get your head out of your ass, Aaron my boy, only the best." Dave grinned.

"So old man did you behave yourself with the ladies, while I was gone?" Aaron smirked at his best friend. "I'd really hate it if you let Erin down."

Broken Arrow's wife had walked up to the returning group and smiled warmly at the couple. Turning to Aaron she said "The only young lady Dave bothered, was Erin. It was very romantic actually, isn't that right husband?"

"Dave? Are you two getting that serious? Are we talking 4th wife serious here?" Aaron kidded his best friend.

"I will not kiss and tell, especially since Erin would kick my butt." Dave laughed.

"Oh yeah you will, you always do. And Erin knows you too well. She'll be expecting it." Aaron quipped.

"I'll kiss and tell about Erin, if you'll kiss and tell with me about your 'honeymoon.' Dave chided the newly married man.

"Dave I would honestly, but I don't think your heart could take the excitement." Aaron snickered. "You are after all getting up there in age your memory about how much fun a honeymoon can be may have slipped."

Dave looked at JJ smiling slyly with her husband. "What did you do JJ? He leaves here his usually uptight self and you return him thinking he's a regularly Steve Martin wannabe. The Aaron Hotchner I know and love has never been intentionally funny about anything."

"I'll never kiss and tell Dave." JJ grinned wickedly. Before Dave could mouth a comeback the group heard the two boys quip.

"Daddy funny all the time. He always make us laugh."

"Brainwashed the kids already have you Aaron." Dave quipped.

"Yep, and look what it got me…" Aaron hugged JJ close. The group started to laugh and hadn't realized that the rest of the team had walked up on them.

"Their easy to bribe." JJ giggled. "I'm pretty easy too." The devilish look in her eyes was lost on no one. Aaron simply turned her to him and gave her a kiss. "You keep me pretty hard there woman." He whispered for only her benefit. JJ blushed a deep red.

Soon the small group was joined by their friends.

"Yo Boss man, Welcome back dude. You look…well you look friggin marvelous" Derek clapped his boss on the back. "And JJ, sweetheart you're absolutely glowing. Marriage is agreeing with you both." He kiss JJ chastely on the cheek.

"Hi Derek" JJ blushed. "It was an amazing couple of days I have to admit."

"Must've been. All alone in the woods like you were. Must have been real amazing." Derek wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Morgan…." Aaron said using his best Unit Chief voice to silence his smart assed second in command.

"No worries Boss. I'm happy for you both and you actually look better then you have in years. Rested, relaxed and dare I say loved." Derek soothed. He was truly happy for his friend's happiness, both were due some 'happy' in their lives for a change.

"Thanks Derek. You sentiment is muchly appreciated." Aaron clasped his friend's hand.

"Hotch, JJ welcome back. I have to say I've had an amazing time here. I'm hoping that you'll be alright if I come back. I find your family and people fascinating." Reid rambled.

"Thanks Spence." JJ said "It's actually good to be back, we did kinda miss you all."

"Reid, of course you're welcome to come back. One thing about The People, they are very welcoming." Aaron shook the younger profiler's hand.

"Oh my gumdrops, you've returned to me safe and sound. I've missed you both, but have been busying myself with baking." Garcia ran to both her friends and hugged them tightly.

"Penny, it's good to be back. And we heard you were singlehandly attempting to put every child in the village into sugar withdrawal." JJ laughed at her best friend.

"Where are the others? Emily and Erin?" Aaron looked around.

"Ah yes," Buffalo Woman said brightly. "They are helping Singing Woman make preparations for the naming ceremony."

"Well I guess JJ, the boys and I should get settled into our tepee before the festivities begin." Aaron beamed at his sons.

"Firewalker told us we needed to take naps, because it was going to be a long night for us. Grandfather is supposed to come get us when it gets dark out." Jack said proudly.

"Well, Firewalker is right, a nap would be good for you both. So let's get going so we can get that nap for you in." JJ bent to hug her boys. Standing again and looking at them closely they looked more like young men then little boys.

"Right this way then brother, your tepee has been set up. There's a fresh supply of robes, and food inside and the cooking fire has been lit." White Eagle gestured to the far side of the village camp. "You'll be surrounded by your friends as well as myself, Broken Arrow and grandfather's tepees."

"Thanks sis, we really do appreciate all you've done." Aaron pulled his sister into a hug.

"Everyone, we'll see you all later ok? I want to settle these boys down and unwind from the journey back here." JJ stated simply.

"You guys do what you need to. We're glad you're back, and tonight we'll all get to spend time together." Dave stated wrangling his co-workers up to leave the couple alone with their boys.

"Bye Everyone. Thank you all for being with us." Aaron sincerely said. Then he walked away to join his wife and boys.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: The naming ceremony is next. I decided to split the return and the ceremony into two parts. After that should only be left the goodbyes to the village.


End file.
